First love
by RomanceGuru
Summary: Dealing CH.16 Up!Jayne,River. The crew squabbles over the new job, but ultimately it’s up to River to decide. Someone’s not happy.: D Reviews most welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

---

---

---

River ran as fast as her little bare feet could carry her, leaping over any obstruction that came to pass. The steel walls of serenity were but a blurry distant memory. Jayne bounded after her, their laughter and shouting filling the ship.

"Get back here with that girl!" Jayne yelled as he flew down the steps into the cargo bay.

"Your liver is dying." River yelled back over her shoulder.

"It ain't the only thing that's gonna get dead." he threatened.

Jayne had corned River, a large crate between them. They danced back and forth. River held up an amber colored bottle and grinned tauntingly.

"Lack of oxygen. Tens of thousands of brain cells being killed." River continued.

"I don't give a rats tail about no brain cells, never did much for me any how."

"Case in point." River giggled.

Jayne rested one hand on the crate, lunging forward to make a swipe for the bottle with the other. River pulled back, flush with the wall behind her, causing Jayne to miss his target and stumble forward. Face red with anger, Jayne pushed himself up and glared at River.

"Gorram it, girl! I paid a pretty penny for that sauce, and I intend on drinkin' every last drop!"

"They have programs for that." River countered.

Mal and Kaylee watched in amusement, observing the ruckus from above.

"Those two going at it again?" The Captain mused. "Maybe I should retire from my life of depravity and become a Circus Master instead, seein' as I got me a boat full of clowns in trainin'." Mal rolled his head toward Kaylee and grinned.

"I think it's sweet, Capt, Jayne and River finally getting along." Kaylee argued.

"You call that getting along?" Mal looked entertained, as he watched Jayne swipe at River, and then fall forward.

"They're just playin', is all. Riv and me are doing that sort of thing all the time."

Jayne yelled in the background.

"Don't look like Jayne is playin', looks more like he's being played." Mal joked.

Kaylee laid her head on the captain's shoulder as she continued to watch the scene below and in a thoughtful tone added, "I think Jayne likes the attention. He just don't know he does. Everyone needs some sort of diversion out here in the black. Sides, he looks kinda cute when he's threaten River's life."

"Adorable." retorted Mal.

Jayne moved over to River, and managed to grab one of her hands, desperately trying to reach for the bottle she stashed behind her back. River twisted and turned her body at every attempt. Wash's voice broke over the intercom.

"This is your pilot speaking. You know, the good-looking one on this vessel. Did I mention debonair, chic? Oh, I almost forgot. Captain, you have a wave."

Mal rolled his eyes. "For the love of horse monkeys, will that man ever use the com like a proper thief?"

Kaylee, looping her arm through the captain's, playfully added, "Come on Capt, lets see who Mr. Rico suave has waiting for us."

Mal, almost forgetting about River and Jayne, yelled down, "You kids play nice, Daddy has to go to work!"

Oblivious to anything but the task at hand, Jayne still tryed to wrestle his prize from River. Weary and beat, Jayne decided to switch tactics. Using his left hand to steady River's writhing waist, he brought his other to tickle up her side. River's body let loose as she arched her neck back instinctively. A fit of painful giggles tore through her abdomen. This seemed to work, as the arm still clutching the bottle was forgotten, and lowered defenselessly at her side. Jayne quickly grabbed at the bottle, his large hand clasping over hers. River stopped abruptly, her eyes forced down into his.

"Gottcha"! Jayne hollered in triumph, his face a breath away from hers. River stilled. Her heart thudded deep in her chest.

"Palpitations." she whispered.

Jayne pulled the bottle from her hands as a gaping grin spread across his face.

"Some killer woman you are. Ain't nothin' can keep me from my destiny, and I'm destined to get me nice and liquored up!"

With that, Jayne turned away from River and merrily headed to his bunk. River was left standing, trying to slow the blood that coursed through her veins.


	2. Chapter 2

"Corporeal Warnings"

---

---

---

Seated around the table with the rest of the merry crew, River mindlessly pushed her food around her plate as she glowered at Jayne from beneath tresses of hair which had naturally fallen across her face.

The clatter of spoon and aluminum served as background music to Jayne's gruff voice as he prattled on between mouthfuls. The smug look on his face as he shared the rancid details of one of many whoring escapades made River's stomach churn.  
"An' I were this close ta kissin' the whore on the mouth, too." The merc concluded, wiping at his mouth with a napkin and shaking his head at the memory. Laughter broke out around the table as if on cue.

"Ahhh, I see." commented Wash. "That explains so much, yet, it doesn't. Will you please repeat the part about the…..What was that delightful term again? Snow blow? Snow cone?"

"Snow Job, Dear." Zoë answered, still chuckling.

"Got it, and if you've ever loved me, please don't." Wash pleaded.

"Understood." Zoë affirmed. "I don't think we'll ever have to get that… _adventurous_."

River felt the bits inching their way up, nausea causing her to drop her spoon. The ape-man's crudeness never bothered her before tonight. In fact, most of the time, she found his straightforward view on things refreshing.

It confused her that she should feel so affected now.

Kaylee, noticing River's lack of amusement, turned to her with concern. She lifted a hand gently to the girl's slumped shoulder. "River sweetie, you haven't touched one bite. You feelin' ok?"

River managed a week smile. "My appetite has suddenly been depleted."

At that, she rose from her chair in one graceful motion, and glided from the mess. She couldn't leave with out, of course, shooting a disdainful glance in Jayne's direction. Jayne lifted his eyebrows at this, as if thinking, what in the gorram hell was that for?

Simon started up as River made her exit, but Kaylee placed her hand on his knee, stopping him. "Let her be Simon. We all know she's been better. River just ain't used to the change is all. Change is good, but that don't mean its easy."

---

Up on the bridge, River sat with her knees tucked neatly under her chin, contemplating her recent behavior. Why did she feel so tetchy?

Happiness should be secure, planted. The voices had stopped screaming all at once, fading to nothing but a faint whisper. She felt as if the fog had finally cleared, and the sun shone bright for the first time in a very long while. Why, then, did she still feel so cold?

River's body took the mental suggestion. Shivering, she wrapped her pale arms tighter, squeezing her knees further into her chest.

There was also the loneliness. Her mind had been busy before, always moving, like Serenity in full flight. Now it seemed all she had was time, and quiet. She was not familiar with her newly found sanity.

Although she could still read people occasionally, it required much more effort than before Miranda. It was more difficult to decipher the waves that came to her now. She was sure that her intuitive gift was only temporarily latent, a result of finally unburdening her secret.

River's thoughts went to Jayne. She had begun to notice that every time she was in his presence, she felt unbalanced. Her stomach often felt rigid, queasy, like someone had wound her insides up tight. Whenever Jayne spoke, smiled, or said some god-awful thing, the feeling intensified.

The physicality of the situation couldn't be ignored. Her body had given her these corporeal warnings before on Ariel. She had seen the treachery, but the words came out only in fragments, pieces of complete thoughts turned backwards.

She had long since forgiven Jayne for that, accepting his mistake as a lesson necessary for growth. These feelings, though she couldn't be sure, reminded her of the impending dread of that day.

---

Down in the cargo bay, Jayne heaved the bar back into its resting place, letting out a strained grunt. It's clang echoed, and then disappeared into the quiet ship. He had kind of gotten used to having a spotter around. Now that the shepherd was gone, things just didn't feel like they should. Wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his large, meaty hand, Jayne shifted, adjusted his grip on the bar, and lifted his final set.

Through the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a flash of pink from above. A bead of sweat rolled into his eye, and he hastily blinked it away. "Gorram must be losin' it," he muttered to himself.

Sleep deprivation can do that to a man. 'Sides, no one's 'posed to be up anyhow, he reasoned. Even Crazy would have the ship set to autopilot by now.

All of a sudden, the bright lights from the cargo bay dimmed, as a shadow blocked his view. Jayne blinked, adjusting his eyes on a face full of crazy girl, hovering just above him. If it hadn't been for the darn weight, Jayne would have jumped straight into the air.

"What the gorram hell, girl!?" Jayne managed to grunt out menacingly, despite feeling like a scared little schoolgirl. "It's not right sneakin' up on a man in the mid…"

Jayne was cut short when he felt the bar being slowly pushed downward into his chest. Panicked and confused, he chanced another look toward his aggressor, only to meet a solemn glare. His veins strained against his temples as he struggled to push back, but his resistance was futile.

River spoke in an unnatural tone, her eyes penetrating his core as she looked down at him. "The tide. It's rushing in."

"What the?" Jayne spat through clenched teeth, fighting to keep the bar from crushing his lungs.

"Flee the waves before they carry you back out to sea."

Jayne shifted uncomfortably. His arms were burning something fierce as he grunted and strained against the girls freakishly abnormal strength. "Don't know what yer going on about. Get this gorram thing off me, loony-bird...fer someone gits injured!"

"You wanted to send me away. On Ariel... after the maidenhead. Going to try again." River argued.

Looking up into her determined eyes, the merc remembered a time when he wanted nothing more than to get the freak as far away him and the crew as possible, back before she saved their asses. For all the world he couldn't conjure up why'd the girl would be thinking he'd want to do the same again.

River suddenly stopped pushing, and helped Jayne set the weight back in its place.

Jayne sucked in a deep breath, his lungs starved for oxygen and narrowed his eyes at River. "You going bat-shit crazy again, girl?"

With a look that could kill, River said nothing and turned with a swish of her pink skirt, retreating into the shadows from which she came.

Jayne sat up, a touch bewildered and stared blankly after her.

---

Now, stretched in his bunk, the merc was anything but comfortable. As the events of earlier raced through his mind, it sparked a whole mess of reflection that was keeping him wide-awake. Glancing over at his clock, Jayne groaned when he realized he had to be up in two short hours.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake this weird, antsy feeling crawling through his blood. The little slip of a girl had a way of getting under his skin and sticking. He didn't know why, but it kind of bothered him that she didn't trust him none.

His feelings about the girl had long since changed. They'd gone from irritation and loathing to a sort of odd fascination. What with her crazy, super girl powers, he couldn't help it.

Hell, he thought, they'd all be dead and buried next to the Shepherd, _God rest his soul,_ and that Universe fellow if it hadn't been for her. Made her pretty damn worthy in his estimation.

Wash had surprisingly made it, when they all thought he was gone for sure. The man didn't have any use of his legs on account of the spinal damage, so they rigged the ship up good so he could get around.

The girl had taken to the flying when Wash was laid up and now they both shared the work. Jayne figured he was still alive, so that meant she must be doing something right.

Things had gotten a mite weird around here in the nine months past. It was like everyone on the gorram ship had gotten permanently canned off Kaylee's moonshine.

Or, maybe they were all just happy to be alive.

Could explain why the Doc and little Kaylee were sexing each up on a regular basis, acting all moony and whatnot. Also, why Mal and 'Nara stopped going at each others throats every waking minute. Damned shame about that one, 'cause he kinda missed the entertainment.

Soon after Wash was up and about, him and Zoë were practically inseparable. Then the woman went and got herself knocked up. And he thought _she_ was the sensible one. Wouldn't be surprised if the rutting place turned into a baby mill hereafter.

Now to top it off, the _feng le _girl thought he had it in for her again. Making him feel all guilty for things he weren't even thinking. Everyone on the damn boat had gone and lost their gorram minds.

Jayne turned onto his side, punching his pillow up under his head and sighed irritably. He supposed it wouldn't hurt any if he tried a little bit harder to set things right. Just to head off anymore creepifying, late night visits, he reasoned.

Sleep would be good, too.

_TBC_

_---_


	3. Chapter 3

"Harlot"

---

---

---

River was dreaming of their home before Serenity. It was bright and sunny, yet cool, and she was running wild with Simon in the orchards. They stopped to pick honeysuckle, dropping the sweet nectar on their tongues and leaving a trail of white flowers whereever they went.

As her eyes fluttered open, the same saccharine smell from her dreams assaulted her senses. Curled up in the pilot's chair, she remembered having retreated to the bridge after her dealings with Jayne. The cockpit was a safe haven, a place of comfort. Sometimes she felt more in tune with the black, with its vastness and isolation.

At the moment, she felt stiff from sleeping upright and her head throbbed dully from lack of sleep. A staunch rumble echoed in her belly making her aware that she hadn't eaten much last night, or the whole previous day for that matter.

Deciding to investigate the aroma that drifted from the kitchen below, River verified the ship's coordinates and scanned the cortex for any important information. Finding none, she flipped off the screen and stretched her rigid muscles, letting out a light yawn.

As she wandered slowly to the mess, appreciating the cool grating beneath her feet, she reflected on the night before.

Standing on the walk above the cargo bay, she silently observed him working with a ferocious intensity.

Cocking her head to the side, River quieted her mind and reached invisible hands down into caverns of Jayne. Her body swayed as she encroached his thoughts. What she found were scrambled words and ideas faced backwards. Everything was unsystematic.

Just as she was configuring the possible variations of thought, her efforts came abruptly spiraling back, knocking her physical form askew. Steadying herself, she glanced down at the sweaty merc and saw his eyes dart in her direction.

Frustrated by her inability to quietly abide her mission, she hastily moved down into the hold, the next logical step being confrontation.

Perhaps she could discern something from his facial expression? River had seen Mal use intimidation to crack many persons. She would apply the lesson now. Reaching down, she pressed the cool steel effortlessly into Jayne's chest, rendering him immobile.

She could hear herself speaking in the distance, but her eyes were elsewhere, searching every facial wrinkle for some indication of deception. Nothing.

Releasing Jayne, she settled that she was a lousy interrogator. The truth would have to be found out some other way. Defeated, she gave in one last look of warning and made it count.

Upon entering the dining room, she immediately felt Jayne's presence. Her whole body tensed and there was that feeling yet again.

"Mornin', moon brain." Jayne chirped, a warm smile resting on his usually grim face.

It was as if their late night encounter had a transposed effect. As River stared at him curiously, her insides lurched and she nearly tripped over her own feet.

Taking the nearest seat, she plopped down and rested her cheek to the cool table, covering her head with her slender arms.

"Rough night, huh?" It was more of a statement than a question. " Didn't get much shut eye myself. It's all right, though," Jayne quickly amended. Casting blame wasn't the best way to win a person over.

There was some clacking around a bit before River heard the clang of a bowl being set right next to her ear. "Here. Made you some grub." Subsequently, she heard the chair opposite to her being pulled out and occupied.

River slowly raised her head, looking at Jayne and then to the food steaming in front of her. It did look quite delicious, but something didn't feel right. She watched wearily as the big lug brought a heaping spoonful to his mouth and gulped it down swiftly. He then gave her a loopy grin. "Well, ain't ya hungry?"

Looking again cautiously at her own bowl, she wondered if this was it? The Jayne she knew would never make her breakfast, let alone serve it to her himself.

It was decided. It must be poisoned.

---

Jayne was a little disappointed when River up and left the table, food untouched. He was sure this kindness would ease the tension between them.

Shrugging his large shoulders, he tried to push the feeling aside as he grabbed for her bowl. Oh well, more for me, he reasoned. Didn't know why he cared so much anyhow, she was just a _hú tu _girl.

Just then, Mal walked into the mess, whistling some happy tune. Jayne rolled his eyes. Least somebody's had a full night's rest.

"Mmm… Somethin' smells eatable." Mal exclaimed as he walked over and peered into the pot resting on the stove. "I think I've died and gone to Hades. Jayne, you cooked? Can't remember that last time you volunteered your domestic services."

Jayne just grumbled, not looking up. Much as he tried not to, he was still thinking on River's somber mood. Now he had one as well. Seemed to be catching.

As he ignored Mal and continued to shove grub down his gullet, the rest of the crew trickled in like pigs to a trough.

Zoë maneuvered Wash's wheelchair down the newly installed ramp, followed by Inara. The two women were busy chatting away about some girlish nonsense.

Simon, following behind Kaylee, exclaimed aloud, "I was going to skip breakfast this morning, but something smelled delectable." Grabbing a bowl, he moved in line with the others.

Mal, still in disbelief, looked up from a spoon and made the announcement. "Jayne cooked."

"You feeling alright, Jayne?" Zoë remarked playfully. Jayne just shot a sarcastic smirk in her direction.

"Well, whatever is wrong, I hope there is no cure in sight." Wash added as he eagerly eyed the bowl Zoë had just set in front of him.

"Golly, Jayne. That's mighty sweet of ya, fixin' us all something good." Kaylee tuned.

That did it! Sweet? Before anybody else had a chance to chime in, Jayne slammed his heavy boot down onto the floor, causing the table to rattle some. "Enough already! I ain't sweet. Was just hungry, is all. Seein' as you _huan lan méng _take forever ta find yer way 'round the kitchen, thought I'd take a ruttin' stab at it. And, I ain't sweet!"

Jayne crashed the two empty bowls he was carrying into the sink, and stomped off down the corridor.

Inara stared after Jayne curiously before turning back to the startled group. "I think I might have some clue as to what may be ailing Jayne. He seems ill all right, but just not in the way you would think."

"What do ya mean, he's sick Inara? May it be, he caught one of them flesh eatin' things?" Kaylee offered, her eyes wide with concern. Turning, she looked pleadingly at her man. "Is Jayne gonna be okay, Simon?"

Simon looked from Kaylee and held Inara's gaze as a realization crept across his face. Catching on, Simon nodded in understanding. "Love Struck."

"Well, not exactly. I wouldn't go as far to say…" Inara began before she was cut off by the captain.

"The big ape in love!" Mal bellowed incredulously. "Highly unlikely. Ain't nobody that man adores more than himself. That is, if we ain't including Vera. 'Cept, I haven't seen him canoodling that fine piece of weaponry in quite sometime."

"Maybe one of the lady whores caught his fancy on our last visit to Three Hills?" Piped Wash. "Nothing like a vessel of venereal diseases that just screams everlasting love."

Zoë just looked at her husband and said slowly, "You never cease to amaze me with all of your romantic notions."

"Thanks, sweetkins." Wash shrugged and smiled at Kaylee who was giggling. "Things of such just come natural for me. I'll have you know my flight name used to be Heartbreaker Hoban."

Leaning down, Zoe wrapped her arms around her husband and grinned into his ear, "Yes, I knew you were a charmer the first time I laid eyes on you. The loud Hawaiian shirt, the lip fur, were all but a ruse, weren't it darling?"

"There is no fooling the trained, deadly killer that is my wife." Wash grinned like a boy who had just been awarded a gold star as Zoë kissed his cheek.

"Okay, Okay! Enough of the verbal fellating 'fore my ears bleed!" Mal interrupted. "Whatever is goin' on, I'm thinkin' I'd better have myself a little talk with lady Jayne. Can't afford to have him goin' all soft on me. Likely one, or all of us be payin' for it later. With River actin' a mite off her game, I won't be takin' me no chances."

Inara looked up suddenly at this last utterance. Mal turned to head in the direction the big merc had trudged off in earlier, before they had all concluded that Jayne had fallen love struck with some border world harlot.

_TBC_

_---_

huan lan méng - Slow lazy people

---


	4. Chapter 4

"Psyche"

---

---

---

River retreated to her room, after opting not to partake of breakfast. She decided she would hole up in there as long as she could. In other words, she was hiding. The still, quiet peace would be her sanctuary.

Resolved to clear her mind and relax, River got to work on the large chunk of modeling clay situated before her. Pounding at its surface, she structured a basic form, subtracting and adding pieces as she went. Nimble fingers kneaded, and worked the firm earth, conforming it to her every push.

The soothing, rhythmic motion put River at ease. Letting out a contented sigh, a smile actually began to form around her lips.

As she shaped, scraped, and pressed the material, she contemplated every angle. Slowly moving around the form, she scrutinized proportion and contour, and considered its significance in space. Finally, she stepped back, pleased with herself.

A light rap sounded at her door, then it gently slid open. Simon peeked his head inside, and smiled at River. "How is my favorite sister doing?"

"Your only sister is just fine." River returned her brothers warm expression.

"I thought I would see if you were feeling ok." Simon stated as he stepped fully into the room. "You disappeared. I thought you might be possessing the ship again," he teased.

"No, inanimate objects grew boring. Human bodies are much more amusing to occupy." River's face remained serious for the effect, but Simon would have none of it.

"Well, as long as you do it quietly." Taking in the scene before him, Simon raised a finger thoughtfully to his lips. " I see you have been busy, Mei mei." Circling the object, Simon remained silent, deep in thought.

"Psyche." he avowed at last. "The beautiful princess who could not look upon her god Eros, in trust that he was not a monster."

"She peeked. The oil burnt his skin. He flew away." River rehearsed hypnotically.

"Why may ask, is my sister sculpting a facsimile of a character from Greek mythology from Earth that was? Perhaps, she's has fallen ill, struck by cupid's bow." Simon continued to poke fun.

"Silly Simon, you always read too much into things." River affectionately smeared a chuck of clay down her brother's nose.

Simon took a small amount into his own hands from the table, rubbing it smooth between his fingers. He reached across and rubbed two brownish circles on to his sister's cheek. "There, now you are a living piece of art."

After watching his sister work for another minute, Simon made his way out and River was left alone with her thoughts.

The smile slid from her face as she turned back to her sculpture, gazing at it now in bewilderment. Under her breath, she whispered, "She was all alone on the Mountain top, until she was guided by a gentle breeze, to a magical place, her new home."

---

Simon quietly stood back at the entrance of the engine room and watched Kaylee untangle herself from a mess of wires all the while cursing a string of mandarin that made him blush bright red. Grabbing the wrench off the fuse box she turned hastily, briefly glancing up before practically jumping out of her skin.

"Jesus, Simon! Will you quit that already?"

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed innocently.

Kaylee shot him a look. "You know what. Standin' there all quiet as a mouse just so as you can scare the livin' daylights outta me. It _ain't _funny."

Simon couldn't help a smile. She looked adorable just then, cheeks flushed with indignation, grease dirtying her pretty face from where she had wiped at her skin.

Moving forward, he took the wrench out of her hands and set it aside before pulling her against him. "I'm sorry if I frightened you." Kissing her on the forehead, he looked down at her earnestly. "I just like observing you in your natural habitat." Kissing her again, this time on the lips, he pulled back and grinned at her cheekily. "Kaylee among the cogs."

Kaylee couldn't resist, not when he smiled at her like that. Grabbing the back of his head, she kissed him long and hard, making sure to use her tongue in that way drove him wild. When she pulled away, his eyes were still closed, basking in the sensation.

Kaylee bit her lip, "_So_.." She drawled out, "Did Riv tell ya why she weren't at breakfast?

Simon's eyes fluttered back open. "I didn't ask…she's sculpting again."

Kaylee looked apprehensive.

"No. It's good. It means she's channeling her emotions in a constructive way, which in turn means I don't have to replace anything valuable."

"_Well_, s'long as she don't start in on making those captures where she looked killed 10 different ways." She made a face to show her disapproval. "Had nightmares for a week after."

"Ah, the living dead series." Simon recalled. "No, She's forgone morbid for something more traditional this time around. Forsaken goddess to be exact."

Looking down, Kaylee pondered voicing something that had dawned on her earlier while replacing an old coupling.

"Simon?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you think River's, well, that she might've met someone?"

Simon's raised his eyebrows. "That's funny."

"I'm serious." Kaylee turned away and started rolling up wires as she spoke. "She's all growed up now. It's gonna be on her mind. Besides, it would explain why she's been acting all funny. Like Jayne. Both of 'em roaming around like they ain't even in their own bodies."

Sitting back in the hammock, Simon looked at his girl with amusement. "Where, when and how could she have met this prospective love interest?"

"Easy. She's up late piloting Serenity. Maybe she's been having a secret correspondence with some handsome, fellow pilot she met on the cortex? Or that cute boy that sets us up every time we visit the multiplex? Couldn't be anyone on Serenity since there's only Jayne." Kaylee stopped and contemplated that a moment. "Jayne. Hey, wouldn't that be something?"

"Please." Simon looked down and picked some lint off his vest. "My sister would never…they have practically nothing in common."

"Sure they do." Kaylee argued with optimism. "Both can kill a person dead fore you can even blink."

"Yes, that's a wonderful prerequisite for attraction." Simon shook his head, decided. "I just don't see it. They come from two completely different places. She's intelligent, beautiful and he's, well, he's an ape. Neither could begin to relate to one another. Not the mention the mere thought makes me want to vomit in my mouth."

Kaylee stopped what she was doing and turned towards Simon. "Wait. You sayin' just cause they's brought up different, they'd never work? That they ain't right for each other?" She dipped her head down, looking at him miserably from under her lashes. "Is that how ya feel about us, Simon?"

"Kaylee, I didn't mean…" Simon began before he was cut off.

"No, shiny. I get it." Wiping her hands on her pants, the mechanic stuck her chin in the air and brushed past him. "I'll just be off communing with the other backbirths."

"Kay…" Simon started but the mechanic had already left the room. Settling back fully into the hammock, he used one polished shoe to kick off from the wall and sighed in defeat.

---

Jayne was lost in thought as Mal approached him. Bend, lift, stack, and slide. Bend, lift, stack, and slide. It may have not been very profound, but it was thought nonetheless.

"WHAT, are you doing?" the Captain intentionally spooked.

Jayne jumped up in to the air, and the crate he was lifting crashed to the ground. "Jesus, Mal! Tryin' to give a grown man a heart attack?"

"Since when are you so jumpy, anyways?" Mal grilled.

"Since you took to sneakin' up on me like a little freak!" Jayne shot back defensively.

"Fair enough. Looks like the mule is almost loaded, wanted to fill you in on the details. We'll be landing on Whittier in a few hours. You and River will be makin' the drop. Easy enough, we have dealt with Nolan and his gang plenty before. They'll be expectin' the seed, being as planting season is upon the barren planet."

Jayne gazed off into the distance, a blank look situated on his face.

"Are you even listening?" Mal questioned in an irritated tone.

"What? Um, yeah. We's go to the place, with the thing, at the place." Jayne hurried.

"This here is exactly why I'm assigning the two of you the job! I want the both of you back in fighting form. You know well enough that the life we live is a mite unpredictable at times. I'll be damned if I lose another member of this crew!" Mal's eyes were almost glistening with emotion.

Jayne was at full attention now. He had seen Mal all levels of serious before, but this was breaking new ground. "Understood, Capt."

"Good." Mal softened a bit as he gave the big lug a once over. " I'll tell you what. You bring me Jayne back; I'll give him a day off planet side. Once the job is done, you can spend your cut on all the pretty you like."

Jayne's eyes perked up at this.

"Ah, great, he's back!"

_TBC_

---


	5. Chapter 5

"The Drop"

---

---

---

When they landed, the crew dispersed in their respective directions, each with a carefully planned task. The Captain was all for carefully organized and structured planning. One of these times, the groundwork for his mastery was going to pay off.

Zoë and Kaylee had headed off to grab two weeks worth of foodstuffs, to hold the group over until they docked on a more industrious planet.

Simon and Wash had been given the inauspicious job of unclogging the septic system.

Jayne and River, of course, had headed the opposite direction toward vast nothingness, a common place for business.

Mal and Inara had more of a secretive duty in design. Late night talks, and into the early morning confessions, slowly unveiled gloomy admission from Inara. Buried on this lonely little planet, was a man she hardly knew, her father.

A letter had come for her two months back, detailing specific instructions on where to find a parcel, left to his estranged child. Inara was a very private person, and it did not help matters that this happened to be a slightly embarrassing affair.

It was true that she had been born into the life of a companion, her mother being the most socially elevated character in practice. Her father however, had not been. Nevertheless, a love affair ensued, completely against Companion regulations.

To make circumstances more convoluted, her mother's champion was nothing other than a petty thief. Therefore, Inara was brought forth into this world misbegotten, a child of tragic circumstance. Her father died alone, running from the law, hiding in the crevices of this backwater planet.

Mal had turned up an eerily desolate street, twisting the map he carried in all different angles. Giving up, he lowered the paper from his puzzled face. Turning towards Inara who was keeping pace beside him, he remarked, "Uh, was your Father known to take barbiturates?"

Inara belted him in the side. "You have a fine way of showing respect for the dead."

"He's dead. Can't hear nothin' I so eloquently communicate. Damn shame too, because I'm a mite clever." Mal shot Inara a silly grin. Inara rolled her eyes.

"I think the old man and myself might just have hit it off." Mal proclaimed as he thumbed his suspenders, puffing out his chest.

Yes, you're two peas in a pod. I am sure you could have compared knife and bullet wounds and communicated through a series of animalistic grunts." Inara replied dryly.

"Hey! Now who's disrespecting the dead?" Mal exclaimed with false aghast.

"I am permissible, family privilege." Inara said with a hint of a smile upon her lips.

A deep voice sounded off to their right. Mal and Inara quickly turned to determine the source. There, standing in the entranceway, of an old, dilapidated house, was a tanned, fit looking man of about Sixty-five.

"Hello, my daughter." The stranger greeted compassionately.

---

What in the holy hell are ya doing up there, girl?" Jayne demanded.

"Meditating, while simultaneously practicing the art of Tai Chi." River replied matter-of-factly.

River was perched up high on a massive, sharp rock, balancing gracefully on one foot, the other high at her side in the shape of a triangle, toes pointed towards her knee.

"Well you can Chi Tai yer skinny little butt right off that rock. Yer fixin' ta get yourself in to a broken pile o' mess, an' I ain't cleanin' it up!" Jayne called up.

The sun was warm on River's face. Eyes still closed, River smiled peacefully as a gentle breeze caressed past her skin. A bird crowed overhead as River drank the fresh air into her body.

"You should try it." River yelled down. "It stills the mind. Peaceful. The Yin and the Yang. Creates balance."

"If you don't quit yer babbling an' get downward this pretty minute, I'm gonna climb up there an' throw you off that rock!" Jayne threatened.

"Contradicts with your original concern for my safety. See, you need to find your inner peace, anger tangles in your mind." She singsonged back.

"Urg! Please?" Jayne pleaded. "Nolan and crew will be here any ruttin' minute, an' I don't want them to think we got ourselves a schizoid in toe."

As Jayne scanned the landscape for any sign of life, he took note of the rugged terrain. No wonder they needed the fancy scientifically engineered stuff, he thought. Couldn't grow a hill of beans out here. Jayne then lifted his gaze back up to River. Her hair was floating delicately around her shoulders and her face looked relaxed as she stood motionless.

"Gorram freak o' mother nature." Jayne muttered under his breath, but he could not help it when he stood transfixed, unable to tear his eyes from her form.

In an instant, he saw it. First she wavered, and then River slumped forward, beginning her descent.

Jayne's heart jumped into his throat. Adrenalin pumping through his body, he bounded forward to position himself underneath the falling girl. With a soft thump, she landed limp in his arms. Braced steady, her head rolled to the side, and there he saw it. A little yellow dart protruded slightly from her long, graceful neck.

It was then Jayne felt a prick hit is own collar, a searing pain spread through his body like a wild fire and then blackness.

---

The mercenary was the first to come to, his face planted against the cold cement floor. He darted his foggy eyes about the room. It took a moment to register. Where in the flaming hell was he? He thought.

Cement encased the entire five-by-five foot room. A light trickled in somewhere beyond his field of vision. It looked like some sort of abandoned grain storage unit.

He twisted his hands, trying to loosen his arms, which were bound firmly behind his back. Grunting and straining, he pulled relentlessly, causing the rope to cut into his wrists.

As soon as he stopped thrashing about, he could make out the pant of River's soft steady breathing behind him. He lifted his head and rested his opposite cheek on the hard ground. There she lay on her stomach, hands also bound awkwardly behind her back.

Her face was turned towards his own, not but a foot away. Her wild mane lay strewn across her face. Her mouth was slightly open, gusts of air blowing strands of chocolaty hair in and out. Here, he found himself staring at her once again, like a little boy in a candy store.

River's eyes fluttered, and then popped open, gazing directly into his. "You were staring at me." She stated flatly.

Jayne startled from his trance. "No, uh, I'm not." He protested weakly. "I'm, uh… just tactically plannin' our escape." Ha! There, he thought.

"What have you resolved so far?" River queried.

Jayne stared at her blankly. "Not a gorram thing." He relented.

"Not surprised." River replied haughtily. She was still reeling from the after effects of the drug. Either that, or the fact that Jayne had been quietly starring at her left her a bit fractious.

She didn't know what bothered her more, the truth that he was still looking intently, or that it made her insides grow hot.

Jayne, now angered by the girl's peevish attitude, snapped back. "The way I see it, it's yer _zhòu mà _fault we're in this predicament!"

River rolled to her back and easily sat up while Jayne chided her.

"Ain't you s'posed ta be the one to use them head powers of yers, ta know when the shits gonna hit the fan?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. Bet ya did this on purpose, just ta make my life a gorram livin' hell." Jayne spit out.

She managed to contort her limber arms under and around her bound legs, so her tied hands were in front.

"Weren't enough ya slashed me up an' messed up my happy little life of robbin' and thievin'!"

Bringing her teeth up to the tight knots, she loosened the binds and they fell to the floor. In another minute, her feet were unbound.

"Now ya gone got me pinched. Well…"

Standing above the mercenary, River cut his little rant off. "Are you done?"

Jayne had been watching the girl during his tirade, but not really paying attention. Anger left little room for keen observation. Finally registering that River had escaped her bonds, he looked up at her pleadingly from his uncomfortable position on the ground.

"Um, All that stuff I said earlier about this bein' yer fault, ya know I were just kiddin'? You still gonna git me untangled, right?" Jayne pleaded in desperation.

"Are you referring to what you said just a minute ago, about my upsetting your entire existence?" River disputed.

"Well, yeah. But, that were the old me. I'm a changed man." Chanced Jayne.

"Can I use your knife?" Before Jayne could respond, River leaned over him, pulling at one of his many pockets in his cargo pants.

"Uh, really am sorry." Appealed Jayne, a look of apprehension diffused over his face. Scary flash backs involving the girl and a knife made him feel restless. Should have kept his _yú bèn _mouth shut.

Still pulling at buttons and exploring empty pockets with quick hands, she responded. "Jayne constantly berates me. If this were the first time, I might have leaked." River managed indifferently. "I am numb to it all." There was vulnerability in this last line, which spoke volumes to the truth of her feelings.

For the first time in his entire duration of knowing the girl, he actually regarded her as someone who might be suffering from normal human emotion. But, being Jayne, he just made silent note of it.

No sooner was he free, than they heard muffled voices originate from behind the thick door. The first man sounded fairly learned. "The girl? What did you establish?"

"Just some hooligan." The second sounded. "Arrest warrant dated some while back. It was classified and filed void, Sir. Probably just some space trash that deserves what's coming to her."

Jayne growled low but River brought her finger up to her lips to silence him.

The man in charge gave orders. "Contact the slavers and negotiate a price."

"Will do." Responded the second, "I think we can make a pretty penny off the little vixen. And the man? What do we do with him?"

"What did you determine? Is he anybody of importance?" The commander inquired.

" Nah." replied the subordinate. "Just some inbreed. Not worth the air keeping him alive."

"Then kill him."

_TBC_

---

_zhòu mà_ - damn; curse

_yú bèn_ - stupid

---


	6. Chapter 6

"Dirty work"

---

---

---

"Can you please remind me again why I was assigned to this job?" Simon irritably spoke into his earpiece. He adjusted his position in the cramped crawl space to gain more leverage as he worked the wrench back and forth to pull the cap off of the main cleanout plug.

"That would be because you are a manly man, unafraid of the foul smelling things on this ship, and also, the sewage. Over and out." Wash answered from his uncomfortable and dangerous position. He was hanging down the side of the hulking ship situated in a harness.

"Kaylee is far more ingenious at this sort of thing." Simon continued to complain as he popped the cap off the main sewage line.

He looked up through the open grate into the cargo bay and sighed. Maybe Kaylee and Zoë would be back sooner than expected. The human body he could understand, but the inner workings of a ship were not his specialty.

"It's not rocket science, you know. Fairly simple. Even for genius doctors in the top three percent of their class." Wash pointed out as he lowered himself further down the rope so he could access the outside vent pipe. "There is also a thing called chivalry."

"Heard of it." Simon responded vaguely. "Does this mean if I do my duty for the honor of the ships plumbing system I can reach knighthood?" The Doctor was beginning to loosen up a little as he fed the cable down the pipe and switched on the auger.

"No, it just means you have cleaned out our pipes so we can, well you know." Wash joked.

"Can we just stop with the bathroom humor? It is becoming a bit redundant," Simon appealed.

"Oh, alright. You spoil all the fun. Just tell me when you're done so I can open the vent and not be hanging fifty feet from certain death." Wash exclaimed.

"Kaylee said I should run this thing for at least five minutes to clear the blockage. So until then, hang tight, literally." It was Simons turn for a jab.

"You find this amusing, do you?" Wash questioned lightheartedly.

"Well, some. It's nice to know I'm not the only one having a joyous time." Simon remarked in his usual sarcastic manner. After a pause, he continued more seriously. " I do try. To act and speak in a proper manner, that is. It is just sometimes, like when I look at Kaylee, the wiring connected to any logical thought pattern short-circuits. I'm afraid, I am cursed with oral retardation."

"Well, you can always just sit there and look pretty. That's how you got the girl in the first place mind you." Wash ribbed.

"Ha-ha." Simon countered.

Still determined to have some sort of man-to-man with the pilot, he continued. "There seems to be a misconception that once you get the girl, everything will easily fall into place. Do things ever get any easier?"

"No."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"That is what I'm here for, the sensitive one, always offering insight and clever advice."

"No, that would be Inara."

"Oh."

"And Kaylee."

"Ok."

"Even Mal on occasion."

"Alright! I get it. You want some counsel? Here it is. There is always going to be miscommunication, fighting, and resentment." Offered Wash.

"Still, not helping."

"It's how you rebound from the indiscretions that matter. Not giving up on each other. Appreciating when things are good." Wash now spoke honestly.

Simon knew the words that Wash spoke, held validity and substance. Justified through experience. He had been through more than one person should ever have to and he never surrendered, for that, Simon deeply valued this advice.

"Wow. I think, that is the first time I have ever heard you communicate so seriously."

"Savor the moment. Like Sunni's comet, it will only arise once a millennium." Regular Wash had returned from his brief stint with sincerity.

The timer on Simon's watch sounded. He bent down and carefully removed the auger. "Alright Wash, she's all yours."

Wash eagerly flipped open the lid as the sun was beating something fierce atop his head. He could hear the air sucking into the pipe. Suddenly his eyes expanded in realization. "Simon! Close the…"

Static sounded over the radio.

Too late.

---

River nodded in understanding as Jayne gestured her to the other side of the sealed door. Gorram fools didn't know who they'd kidnapped, Jayne smirked as he eyed River. He kind of felt sorry for what was coming.

The door opened, and a man stepped unknowingly into the ambush. Jayne swung his fist upwards catching the man under his jaw sending him reeling backwards.

River hooked a taut piece of rope around the mans neck as he spiraled back into her waiting arms. Pulling tight, she brought him down further, immobilizing the chance for any resistance.

Jayne barreled towards the man, looking him menacingly in the face. "Who in the ruttin' hell are you people?" He demanded.

The smell of urine filled the small room. Jayne's features flickered in disgust. Nothing he despised more than a chicken shit opponent. If a man (or woman) was going to attempt to bring him down, he sure as hell should have the balls to finish the fight.

"The names Buckley, Charles." the man pathetically stammered.

"Well, Charles, ya best be gettin' to tellin' us how ta escape this stinkin' crap hole."

---

After leaving the dilapidated house, Inara was still taken aback. All that she had gathered in the last hour hadn't had time to register.

She had hugged the strange man goodbye promising to return. More lies. He had been warm and inviting and this pained her further. Why hadn't she been allowed to know this when she most desperately needed him as a young child?

Inara already knew the answer to her own questions. Her mother had turned culprit. She had intended her daughter for the life of companion and nothing was to interfere with her design. She counted on her daughter's situation to help embed herself further into the world of the wealthy.

Therefore, when the older Companion learned of her rebel child's trek through space with a band of thieves, she assumed it was with the woman's kin, and sent out a bounty to have the father of her child killed.

Making their way silently back to the ship, Mal had placed his arm comfortingly around Inara's shoulders. This time she did not pull away but rather sunk into his moving embrace.

As they approached Serenity, Mal saw a large form pacing anxiously in the dirt.

"Nolan? What the hell are you doing here.?"

"Came to ask you the same thing. You weren't at the drop." The rather large man bellowed.

You know I sent my best…" Mal stammered. "Advocate's for the job." The Captain gulped. He was beginning to mentally kick himself in the head.

"Well, they weren't at Roz's Inn like you specified."

Panic intruded, as Mal looked hard at the man. "Looks like we've been taken for."

---

Kaylee took a breather from packing the mule. They had managed to locate a variety of much needed provisions, and also to slip in a couple of things that were not on the list.

For example, a darling little homemade blanket for the ships newest crew member. Also, there were a pair of booties, sweater, teddy bear and Jr. tool kit. You know, all the necessities for a new tot.

The Capitan wouldn't mind, because you can't say no to a baby, Kaylee reasoned. She watched admiringly as Zoë rubbed her hands tenderly across her swollen belly. The expectant mother's face glowed as she smiled downwards.

"What do ya suppose it'll be?" Kaylee mused.

"Well, if Wash had any say in it, we'd be springing a strapping boy." asserted

Zoë.

"Actually, he did." Kaylee winked at Zoë.

A mischievous smile crept back over Zoë's face. "It don't make a difference either way, as long as the little one has more of a grip on reality than its poor father." She replied with a little laugh.

"I think Wash is gonna be a fun daddy, an' I bet there ain't ever been a mom who can take down a whole pack of bad guys like you can. Just keep the babe away from Jayne, an' things will be right as rain." Kaylee breezed.

"Thanks Kaylee, I guess time will tell, or an ultrasound. That is if your Simon can get his hands on one."

"Oh. That. He's still workin' on it. Wants to make sure everything checks out ok in there." Kaylee had bent over and was speaking more into Zoë's tummy.

"How are things between you and the Doc?" Zoë inquired.

Kaylee looked up at Zoë, her smile faltering.

"That bad, huh?"

"It's not like things are _bad_. It's like vanilla ice cream. It's wonderful, 'specially after livin' off protein for so long. But, it could be a sundae, if he'd just open up an' relax a little." Pouted the mechanic.

"With cherry's and whipped cream?"

"Uh huh."

"I think I might be able to help you flavor things up a bit, if you'd be willing." Zoë offered.

"Watcha got in mind?"

"Men are like, well, over grown children. They know just what they want but never go about getting it the right way. It is our job to orchestrate things in away so they can understand." Zoë explained.

"You mean to say, like, playin' games?"

'I wouldn't call it just that, more like playing your cards right." reiterated Zoë.

Just then Mal's voice broke simultaneously through the ladies' earpieces. "You ladies just about finished? We got ourselves here a precarious situation. Rather, a couple. Jayne and River have gone AWOL, and…" Mal chuckled, " Lil' Kaylee, looks like your man's in deep shit."

_TBC_

---


	7. Chapter 7

"Escape"

---

---

---

After aptly securing their captor in the same fashion they had earlier been privy to, River and Jayne made their way out of the dank room. They had easily learned the details and location of the one in charge from the groveling man.

Wasting no time, they made their way down the dark corridor and up a metal ladder. Jayne reached the top first, using both arms to carefully hoist the heavy bunker door open.

He balanced on the narrow piece of bar underneath his boots, grimacing as he strained underneath the intense weight. "Hurry up girl, think I'm doing this for the exercise?" he snapped down to River on the ladder below.

River scampered up the ladder, sliding along past Jayne's tense body. When she reached his level, impulse suddenly stilled her advancement. An unknown force implored her to turn, his face dangerously close to her own. Holding her eyes for a moment, he answered back by looking right into her core.

A shiver emanated within and her knees gave way slightly as his striking blue eyes mirrored her own. River forced her gaze from his magnetic pull and continued her escape.

Jayne retreated from the hole as River silently closed the trap door after him. Edging their way through a series of bunkers, Jayne continued to follow River's stealthy movement.

His head was spinning so he shook himself right. He had to keep his wits about him. Didn't need to be distracted when they were attempting to break free. Except, those eyes kept flashing back into his memory. He felt like he had been branded.

She was speaking to him now. Shaking the fog for a second time, he honed in. Nodding in agreement with her plan, he moved away in the opposite direction. The gun he had lifted from the sorry man below was drawn. Who was he to argue with a trained military weapon anyway, even if she was a little off her knocker?

Jayne, crouched down low, continued past beeping machines, flashing lights and a couple active monitors. He kept his eyes trained on the back of a bulky chair, which was angled towards the largest screen in the bunker.

A fist came down out of nowhere, knocking the weapon from his hands and sending it sliding into the shadows of the dark room. A huge figure heaved its body upon him, sending them both cascading onto the unyielding cement floor.

A tangle of bodies rolled across its surface and as the heap rolled to a stop, the aggressor won the upper hand. Hovering above Jayne, the assailant crashed his right fist across Jayne's face. Wrong move. Jayne reached up, bracing the attacker's shoulders with his hands and smashed his head into the man's skull, sending him sprawling backwards.

Scrambling up, Jayne rushed forward, tackling the man hard, lifting his body into the air. The sheer strength of the impact sent the man into the wall with a sickening crack.

Meanwhile, River had used the diversion to access the cortex. Her fingers fluttered across the keypad. Her mind raced as it digested the information flitting across the screen. Her eyes grew wide as she realized the entirety of the situation.

As the man sunk to the ground, Jayne stepped back, observing him fully for the first time. He was adorned in a old style alliance military uniform. Jayne snickered to himself. Mal would of had a field day with this guy.

"It is too late." the man sneered as he began to get back up.

"Yeah? We'll see about that." Jayne pulled his fist back, and knocked the man across the jaw.

Recovering quicker that Jayne would have liked, the rival again opened his mouth to speak. "You cannot stop it."

Jayne hit him again, and this time the man revisited his position against the wall.

River walked past Jayne, directly towards the still conscious man. Kneeling down, she peered at him. Then very swiftly, with two strikes to the temple and neck, the man went limp and slumped forward.

"Show off." Jayne muttered. "I coulda finished him off," he griped.

"Yes. But you always have to present a manly showdown. This way is faster. Saves time." She rationalized.

Reaching her hand up to his forehead, River lightly grazed her fingers across the swollen flesh. "You're hurt. A head should never be used as a weapon." She stated, letting loose a glimmer of a smile.

Jayne hung his head slightly as if a parent had just reprimanded him. "Yeah, well, didn't have me very many options.

Jayne looked down at River as if he was going to say something meaningful but changed his mind. "Make sure when we get back, ya tell 'em there was at least five fully armed men who took us out, dong ma?"

"It won't matter. He was right." River affirmed as she pointed to the unconscious man. "The men who live in the shadows. They are numerous. Breathe carnage, and steal souls."

River shuddered as she leaned closer, lowering her voice to a whisper as if some invisible enemy could hear. "The Slavers are coming."

---

Back on Serenity, Kaylee was busy hosing away the remnants of Simon's unfortunate encounter with human excrement. She hummed cheerfully along as if she was doing something more enjoyable, like baking a pie.

Simon was in the shower, letting the scalding hot water beat against his back while scrubbing furiously. He, in fact, was not humming, but rather testing out a string of colorful words he had lifted from Jayne.

Mal, Wash, Zoë, Inara and Nolan were on the bridge using the cortex to help locate River and Jayne. Nolan had offered his assistance, being as it was his goods that still resided with the pair. In addition, he had a kind of respect for the captain. There weren't many you could trust to do business with in the black,and Mal had proven himself worthy many times before.

The tall, burly strawberry blonde resembled something of a mountain man from earth-that-was. He let Mal know of an outfit near by, which took to swiping the locals. They were highly armed and the bunk they inhabited was a fortress.

"Do you have any notion to the number of people we're dealing with?" Mal turned his eyes from the screen looking seriously at Nolan.

"Not to say. They seem to move about like ghosts. No one has ever seen 'em." replied Nolan.

Wash abruptly interrupted the two. "We have a rather large vessel headed this way, or rather there." Wash pointed to the location of the fortress. "Looks like, this can't be right. Holy mother of a circus freak, Slavers."

Zoë looked immediately at the Captain. "Looks like they're here to pick up the goods."

"Jayne? For trade?" Wash questioned in disbelief. "First he gets a town, now people want to sell his hide on the black market? Baby-cakes, I'm good enough to be kidnapped and sold as contraband, right?"

"Top grade stuff." Zoë reassured her husband.

"We're not having this conversation. I'll be happy to put a wave out, see how much we can get for a wise crackin' pilot after we get the rest of my crew back. Till then, see if you can't lock on to that ship, disable its weapons and keep her grounded." Mal ordered.

"Sure, because that will be a piece of cheese! You're forgetting my lack of hacking skills." Wash exasperated.

"Well, do what you can 'till I can get Kaylee up here to do your job for you." Pushing the button to the com, Mal wasted no time giving orders. "Kaylee, get your little, data processing butt up here!"

Mal turned back to the rest of the crew. "Inara, I hate to ask it, but I need you to take your shuttle and go get your Father."

Zoe and Wash's eyebrows perked up simultaneously at this.

"Were gonna need all hands if we wanna make it through this." Mal continued. "Seein' that Olin has some military expertise, I'm bettin' he's just the kinda help we can use."

"I understand Mal." Inara whispered. "It's what has to be done."

It pained Mal when he saw the look of confliction in her countenance. Inara braved her expression as she added, " If we're not back before you leave the ship, we'll be sure to look for the blood and carnage." Inara managed a faint smile as she hastily made her way off the bridge.

Kaylee made her way in, unheeded, slipping past the command post, and over to Wash, who was cursing Chinese at the monitor.

"Nolan…" Started Mal, but the man was all ready on top of it. "I'm in. I'll call up the rest of my crew. Ain't much, but they're the quickest hands on this rock. Maybe if we can get rid of these le se, won't be no more taken of our women and children."

Mal nodded as Nolan took his turn to leave, turning now to Zoë. " I want you to stay on the ship. Got ways for you to be part of the action, but beyond the line of fire."

"Anyway I can be of use, Sir." Zoë complied. Mal quickly laid out her mission.

"Now, who am I missin'?" Mal picked up his head and looked around.

"Right here Capt." Sounded a voice from the entrance. "What can I do to help?" Simon seemed to have overheard most of the exchange and his voice was chocked with concern and eagerness.

"Well, I take it you know how to hold a weapon by now," asserted Mal.

"Might even know how to operate the thing," remarked Simon.

"Well, let's get you geared up. Best not to be 'wastin' our time."

---

At the mere mention of slavers, Jayne jumped into action. The man looked something like Mal on steroids, barking out commands while franticly assessing the bunkers' arsenal supply.

This reaction warranted panic similar to a threat of a Reaver attack, though frightening in a very different way. Premeditative and cunning, the slavers were the lowliest beings in the 'verse.

Comprised of rapists, murderers, assassins, and sadists, they retained no regard for human life other then selling it for trade, possibly one of the most profitable illegal outfits therein. They took what they wanted, and slaughtered whomever remained for sport. They feared neither law, nor consequence. There were not many that survived a Slaver raid and lived to tell.

The one lucky corollary to the whole ordeal was that the nut job that arranged their quandary owned a stockpile of munitions enough to supply the next galactic war. Jayne would have had his heyday if it weren't for the impending carnage.

He quickly outfitted himself head-to-toe with a variety of pistols, some holstered around his waist, some strapped to his legs, and the rest wherever else he could manage. Grenades, assault riffle, and ammo were strapped and slung over his back.

"Look," Jayne began sternly as he rustled through the rest of the weapons supply. "I know ya killed all them Reavers with not so much as breakin' a sweat, but this is gonna be different. Can't be blockin' no bullets."

"She knows."

When he turned back to help supply River with the same makeover, he noticed she was already attired in matching gear. It was like a mini Jayne, only much cuter.

Unintentionally, he let his approving leer linger and River caught him red handed.

"Is it wrong?" She Fretted. "I thought an exemplary amount of deadly fire arms fitting for the task at hand."

When Jayne did not answer, she inquired further with a hint of insecurity. "Do I look fat?"

Jayne erupted into laughter, metal and explosive material clanging about his body. When he calmed, he peered into the still inquiring eyes of the girl. "That ain't ever gonna be an issue. Can ya move?"

In response, River easily did a pirouette around the merc.

"Alright, enough wastin' time. We gotta strategize. I figure, them Slaver's would be makin' there way in here, seein' as it were you, they was comin' ta collect."

River, already ahead of Jayne's train of thought, had jumped on the cortex once again, fingers speeding away. "They wouldn't come for one. Must be others."

Her typing stopped as she pointed to a map of structure in which they occupied. "There," she revealed, pointing to a room located back around in the same location in which they had escaped.

"Is there a back way out of this here stink hole?" Jayne puzzled as he leaned in to squint at the map.

River traced her finger up the screen. "One can be made. Blast through the wall, light shines beyond."

Jayne worked quickly to wire the bunker with explosives. River set several trip wires in place along the main entrance. Next, River deployed a distress signal to the approaching ship to ensure more than a couple would be caught in their trap.

As they retraced their way back through the murky maze, they heard a deafening explosion set off above and it came sooner then expected.

Chunks of rock and debris crashed in behind them. "Move, Move!" shouted Jayne. Rock chased them like a tidal wave, and Jayne threw open the bunker door as if it were a piece of tin.

Without hesitating, River jumped straight down the hole, bypassing the ladder rungs. She landed cat like on the ground beneath while Jayne landed with a painful thud behind her.

The immediacy of the situation acted as an anesthetic as he rolled upright onto his toes again faster than a blink.

"How many do ya suppose we got?" Jayne yelled to River as they ran.

"Not sure. The rest will figure our objective. Be prepared." River called back.

When they reached a large sealed door at the very end of the complex, Jayne motioned to River to take cover as he unpinned and tossed a grenade at the obstruction. As it rolled and clanked against the door, Jayne dived alongside River.

Searing metal rained down and Jayne protectively threw his body over River's, sheltering her from molten debris.

As his body winced in pain, he employed his mind to focus elsewhere. He hoped none of the prisoners had been near the door, but knew he had not a second to spare.

Scanning the smoke filled room for any sign of life, they heard coughing from deep within the room.

"Here, this way if ya all wanna be alive." Jayne directed at the bodies huddled against the wall.

No one moved an inch.

"I ain't sticking around ta hold hands so ya best be gettin' movin'!"

River just looked at Jayne as if he had no clue as the petrified mass remained steadfast.

"Come, people. Jayne is nothing to fear. He is all squishy underneath the armor."

"Shut it girl. They don't need ta be knowin' that stuff." Jayne growled.

"We must hurry. The wicked men have come. You must trust our way." River sang gently.

The calmness of her voice drew the dazed captives from their shelter and they followed behind the heroic pair.

Jayne blasted another hole in the wall, where River had indicated on the map. As the golden light and the fresh air hit their faces, they focused their eyes on a dozen menacing men, who had turned their attention and their weapons towards the blast.

"Back!" Jayne screamed, as gunfire erupted from all directions.

_TBC_

---


	8. Chapter 8

"The Slavers"

---

---

---

Inara glanced at her father and then resumed maneuvering the low flying shuttle full speed over the terrain. "You sure you want to do this? I have seen way too many of these things go down and it never ends well."

"I've spent just about my whole life doin' the wrong sort of thing. It's 'bout time I fight a cause more grand. The only thing I ever did that was fruitful was bring you in to this world and I couldn't even do that right." Olin smiled dejectedly at his daughter.

"Hush, some circumstances are beyond our control." Inara tried to abate the direction the conversation was going.

"I did love her, your mother. Was ready to settle down and give up my ways when I found out she were bearin' ." Olin confessed.

"I know." Inara empathized. "It is easy to be carried away by a life that has the promise of substance. To be blinded by fool's paradise." Inara seemed to be speaking less about her mother. "Living out in the black, on Serenity, I have found something no companion hand guide could illustrate. We all have our own paths. It just takes some longer to find their way." Inara smiled up hopefully at her father, and couldn't help but notice how much the man reminded her of Mal.

"You're somthin' else lil' girl. I take it that man I met earlier has won your heart then?"

Inara chuckled at her father's brazenness. "Well, let us just say he's still fighting the battle."

"Is he winnin' "?

"He is on the winning side. I think a man should have to earn his stripes before he can claim victory."

"So you're playin' hard to get then?"

"Ha!" Inara laughed. "It is a very long and complicated relationship." She couldn't believe how comfortable she felt with the exchange.

"Well, I'd like to hear about it sometime. And any other interesting tales you have to tell."

"Oh, we have plenty of those. Might take several…" Inara's speech trailed off when she was overcome with an idea. "Perhaps you could hear more if you were to reside with us."

"I'm sure your Captain wouldn't want the trouble." Olin worried.

"He likes you. You two are from the same cloth. Leave it up to me, that is, if this is something you'd want?"

"You kiddin' me? I ain't sure how much time I have left in this old ticker. I couldn't think of a better way to let it wind down."

"It's settled then." Affirmed Inara.

Trepidation soon replaced any warm feelings floating around in the shuttle when they spied the view that loomed ahead. A full on war raged ahead and the numbers were greatly unbalanced.

---

Nolan had arrived back promptly with five raggedy looking men in tow. The well-armed group looked as if they might get a little trigger happy if you as much as glanced at them sideways.

Good thing they're on our side, thought Mal, as he looked the men over. Simon stood half hiding behind the Captain, sending an occasional nervous nod in the roughnecks' direction.

Standing in the cargo bay, Mal went over some brief tactics using a rough sketch map of the valley beyond. "They landed here, right by the bunker not five minutes ago. Wash and Kaylee managed to jam the ships controls, so any high-powered weaponry is down for now. We can use the valley and surrounding rock to our advantage. Spread out in pairs, and we'll flank them in on all sides…"

Before Mal could finish, a huge explosion rocked the ship and sent the men sprawling. After Mal recovered from the reverberation, he looked out the open cargo bay, deep into the valley beyond, where he beheld a huge plume of smoke rising from the hillside where the bunker had been located.

"Alright, lets move!"

---

"Back!" Jayne yelled to the hostages as gunfire erupted into the gaping hole. River and Jayne immediately returned fire, moving back for cover behind broken cement and dark shadows.

Time slowed in River's mind as she calculated and quickly resolved the situation. She stepped out ready to remedy the threat when from the corner of her eye she watched helpless as Jayne was struck with a single bullet.

Without hesitation, she swung her weapon to her back and crossed the space between her and the falling mercenary. He hit the ground hard as she skidded to his side. His eyes were drawn shut and his face was still.

"Jayne?' River managed to get out as she hung over his body shaking his shoulders. Her heart felt as if it had dropped out beneath her and she was unable to control the panic that gripped her insides.

"Jayne!" She tried again shaking more forcefully. "Jayne, can you speak?" She raised her hand and slapped it forcibly against his cheek, anything to warrant a reaction.

Jayne's eyes fluttered and rolled a bit before they focused on the girl who was kneeling close to him, cheeks glistening. Letting out a groan, he spoke. " Whatcha have ta go and hit me fer? Weren't it enough I'm all shot up?"

River exhaled and a smile of relief reclaimed her sullen expression. He's back, she thought. Turning her attention to Jayne's abdomen, she inquired, "Where is the penetration?" Her hand moved up his side exploring and then stopping over a sticky wet spot. "Is it fatal?" Rivers voice was weak with concern.

Jayne carefully propped himself up. "Nah, just a 'squito bite. Ya go do yer crazy killer girl thing. I can hold 'em off here." He managed a feeble smile to reassure the girl.

River turned to see several colossal men edging their way dangerously close to the breach. Returning her face back to Jayne's, she nodded in accession. She looked heavily into his eyes before she stood. The light silhouetted her dainty physique and she dissolved into the day.

The bright light blinded his eyes for a moment and then his vision adjusted. "Well?" Jayne turned to look at the hostages huddled behind the façade to his left. "Don't just stand there watchin' me bleed. Ain't a one of ya that can work one of these?" Jayne dangled two extra pistols, shaking them for emphasis.

Two of the older women in the group stepped forward, cautiously taking the weapons. "Good. Now you all just watch, and do what Jayne does." Jayne aimed his weapon, pulled back the slide lock and started picking off the oncoming slavers.

---

Simon and Mal remained crouched behind a massive rock, occasionally peeking their guns out to get a shot off. Gunfire whizzed past, clanging against the crag behind them.

"Why is it that the bad guys always look like a genetic experiment gone wrong?" Simon questioned between shots.

"Oh, I don't know, suppose they couldn't get there pretty mugs hired on as the new face of Fruity Oaty bar." Mal entertained.

A shot sparked against the rock next to Mal's hand, causing him to jump back. _"Ai yā cào!"_ _What_ we could use about now is a gorram feint!"

"Um, haven't brushed up on my military vocabulary lately. Care to elaborate?"

"It's a diversion, to draw the …enemy…in…" Mal trailed off, looking transfixed at something in the distance. "That would be a fine example." He finished as he pointed a finger toward the open valley ahead.

Noticing the projectiles coming their way had all but stopped. Simon poked his head over the rock taking in the scene before him and whispered almost hypnotically, "River."

"Huh. That's new. Don't think I've ever seen a person dodge bullets before." Mal said, still entranced as he bent his body down and he twisted his head up at an awkward angle as he followed Rivers movement. "How can a person bend like that?"

Mal was snapped back to reality when gunfire burst to his right. Instantaneously picking up his weapon, he put a bullet between the opponent's eyes. Mal turned back to Simon triumphantly. "Ha! That was a close shave, almost…" Trailing off for a second time as he spied Simon slumped down against the jagged earth.

---

"Wash! They've overridden the port controls, they have full accesses to their guns!" Kaylee alarmed.

Wash peered out the deck window and squinted his eyes, watching as the enormous gunner on the ship rotated towards Serenity.

"Um, baby, you just about ready up there?" Wash radioed up to Zoë, who was perched at the cannon mount on the top of the ship. Aligning the huge gun with the massive slaver ship in the distance, she locked on. "Right and ready husband, just give me the when."

"That would be when!" Wash exclaimed.

"Let's shock and awe 'em." Zoë declared as she pulled back the trigger, launching a barrage of fire at the target. The ship combusted into a huge fire ball, spending chunks of material high into the air.

Hooting and hollering occurred in unison from the three.

"Exceptional job, my sexy combatant!" Wash congratulated his wife.

"Nice shootin' Zoë, was just in the nick of time too." Kaylee added.

Their congratulatory praise would last only the moment as the captain's voice crackled over the radio. Mal's tone sounded grim. " I'm gonna need some help here! Bring a stretcher, Simon has been hit!"

---

Moving shadows, masses, and glinting metal swirled in her cognizance. River's mind clicked to a shade of blue as it moved three steps ahead of her limbs. Reaching her right arm behind her body, she fired off a blind shot while concurrently striking a target charging at her front, both bodies dropping cumbrously to the dry earth.

Guns now empty, she let them fall from her hands, their contents having found home in at least two-dozen Slavers minutes before.

She swiftly dropped down to one knee, the other leg extended out to a point as bullets crossed above her head, each hitting an unintended target.

Taking a dagger from her bootstrap, she gracefully swung her body around, letting the blade fly from her fingers and into the neck of a ready attacker.

Before she could stand, an axe came wheeling down from behind. Reaching up, she caught the handle in both hands, the polished blade stopping inches from her face. Using the momentum from the strike, she flung the enemy easily over her head sending him skidding across the dirt. Readjusting her grip on the handle, she swung the blade upward and then down into his skull.

Un-sticking the blade immediately, she twisted around and sent it slicing through another who was charging full speed at her, knife raised high ready to strike.

They kept coming at her in waves, pounding at the surface, trying to weaken her drive but she never faltered.

She twisted and angled her body to avoid the hail of gunfire that blew past as steady as the wind.

Soon, they slowed their advance as bodies of angry men piled around her feet. Fear dawned on those left remaining, and they turned tail fleeing back to their ship.

Standing ever so still, she guardedly watched them retreat to ensure that the havoc had ceased.

Before her eyes, the prison ship exploded, sending humans and chunks of steal vaulting up into the clear sky. A deafening boom echoed through the valley. The orange flames reflected in her eyes as she dropped her weapon, running full speed back to Jayne.

---

After landing her shuttle near the cliff that loomed over the battle zone, Inara and Olin took up their positions. Spreading their bodies out on the hot earth, they adjusted their sniper-rifles and aligned their sights on the fury of men below.

"Are you sure ya know how to work one of these things? Ain't really a woman's callin'." Olin had turned from his gun to look over at his daughter.

"Just wait until you meet River and Zoe. It will change your whole archaic view on women in combat." Inara placed a bullet in the top barrel of the weapon and pulled back the cocking valve. Lowing her hand to the trigger, she set her sights on a slaver who was firing at an unseen mark towards cliff side below. Holding her breath, she squeezed the trigger gently and hit her objective.

Olin watched the interaction play out with astonishment. "Okay, Okay! Point taken. I will never again question a woman's facility." Relented the chuckling man.

Inara smiled back at her father. "Companions are trained in all the arts, even those of maiming and killing. We are just expected to do it with a little more class."

"Well then girly, lets get to it, can't leave your crew high and dry!"

Olin and Inara continued to take out a dozen or so men, primarily those advancing upon Serenity. A huge explosion halted their assault and their eyes locked on to the spectacular scene in the distance.

The momentary distraction proved disastrous when an unobserved Slaver made his way up behind the pair. He aimed and ruthlessly discharged his weapon into Olin's backside.

Inara swiftly rolled onto her side just as the oaf was aiming his machine pistol towards her. Instinctively, she swung up her rifle winning the shot first. The killer fell dead were he stood.

Inara crawled over to her father and rolled the lethargic man to her lap. Blood and earth matted her dress and drenched her skin. She shakily brought her hand up to her father's brow, cautiously stroking his hair as if she were afraid any further touch might cause harm. She looked down into the weary face of her father as tears pooled in her eyes. "I should have never asked you to come." she murmured regretfully.

Olin strained to speak, his words coming out tenuously. "Nonsense. I couldn't have picked a better way to go."

Inara leaned down close to her father as his words became gradually inaudible. "We were just beginning to know one another." She whimpered as the wetness slipped down her cheeks.

"You know me. I'm in here." Her father mustered all his strength as he brought the back of his hand up to his daughter's heart. She firmly clutched his fingers holding them to her chest. His hand went limp and his head fell to its side. Inara hung her head, letting the sobs flow freely, and her tears fall like rain.

_TBC_

---

_Ai yā__ -Damn_; Ah; My God  
_Cào_ -fuk

---


	9. Chapter 9

"Prickles and Thorns"

---

---

---

They buried Inara's father where he had fallen, high above the decaying corpses that littered the valley bellow.

Mal spoke a few words while Inara silently grieved. Her cheerless gaze remained downcast as she remembered her father's dark speckled eyes, the way they shined before they shut to the 'verse eternally. Everyone gathered around to pay respects to the man they never had the chance to meet.

Only two remained absent during the gloomy little gathering, Simon and Jayne. They resided in the infirmary overcoming the first crucial 48 hrs. Nolan had sent for the community Doctor. The small town man did the best patch up job he could with his level of expertise.

The crew expressed their deep gratitude before the doctor bid farewell. The only thing left to do was wait. The ladies took their turns playing nurse and tended to the unconscious men.

Nolan was at an enormous loss; his cargo had been destroyed in the initial bunker blast. He had also lost a man during the assault and had to hold a little funeral of his own.

As Mal, Zoë, Nolan and his remaining crew sifted though the destroyed hillside, they came across titanium a safe about the size of an outhouse. When they cracked the combo, its contents revealed enough coin to set them all for life.

Mal's eyes gleamed momentarily before he realized it was all blood money. Each bundle represented a human life sentenced to vassalage for the rest of their bleak existence. It wasn't easy, but he knew what he had to do. He accepted Nolan's initial payment for the demolished goods and let him and his crew keep the loot with the understanding that the money would be put to good use.

After the exchange, Mal had a private conversation with Zoë about the whole conundrum. "Whatever you do, don't go sayin' a word to Jayne about this. Some things are better left unknown." Mal kept his voice low as they spoke outside the bridge.

"I think Jayne might just do right to know. The man has come an awful long way, Sir." Zoë countered. Her hands were folded across her chest, as they often were when she questioned the Captains orders.

"You might be right, but in any case, don't think it would help his recoverin' none. Might send the man into shock and with the Doc bein' laid up, we'd lose the big guy for sure. Best to be cautious, is all."

"None of us would want that, Sir. Mums the word." Zoë couldn't help but chuckle over Mal's concern for the Merc, but, most likely it was his own skin he wanted to cover. Jayne could get a mite touchy on the subject of payment, and hard cash made the man all twitchy.

Zoë's smile faded and her tone became more serious as she changed topic. "Came close out there, Sir. I don't suppose we can find work somewhere war zone free for a while?"

"It don't matter none. The battle always seems to find us Zoë. Won't let us forget."

---

No one in the crew seemed to take notice when River volunteered for most of the nursing duties. After all, it was _her_ brother who lay wounded in the sick bay. They didn't pay attention when she sat for hours looking between the two, fussing with their dressings and whispering mythos in their ears. Of course, the characters from the ancient tales had been appropriately recast. Mal was always Zeus.

After a few days, both men were sitting upright. At the moment, they were in cachinnates over River's impressions of Mal. She was reenacting when the captain goes all commando on everybody.

"Oh! Do Wash next!" Jayne said, eagerly.

Rivers face took on a goofy like expression as she attempted her best Wash. _"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm your husband! You may wear the pants in this relationship, and pay for most of them, and well, look better in them. I had a point here. It's gone. I lost it at the 'you looking really good in pants' part. Did I just start and finish this little spat all on my own? My god, maybe I am the woman in this marriage."_

This sent Simon and Jayne rolling in laughter, followed almost immediately with concurrent "Ouch!" And "Oh, that hurts!" Laughter may be the best medicine but when you're healing from bullet wounds, it tends to be a bit painful.

River was pleased to see her brother and Jayne laughing together, but more importantly alive and breathing. She had time to reflect over the events of the past week while counting breathing patterns and checking for any inconsistencies in the depth and length. She determined that Jayne's snore had a bit more vibrato than Simon's. Simon made a nice tenor. They'd make a nice duet she giggled to her self. When her nonsensical thoughts faded, she began to entertain real emotions. She had locked them away safe. Now she was ready for further analysis.

River hadn't anticipated feeling so strongly when Jayne was hit. It caught her off guard almost as much as the act itself. When did her feelings of weariness move to that of concern? She had grown to care more deeply for most everybody on the crew, but this was something different. Half pain and pleasure conflicted and pulled at her heart.

As confused as she was, there was something more definable, happiness. An emotion she had not felt so freely and easily for such duration. What this all computed to was undecided. The only thing she was certain of was she did not want the feeling to fade. So, she continued to remain close to its source.

---

The next day, a faint knock sounded on Inara's shuttle door and River peeked her head around the entrance. Inara took one look at the girl from her seat on the couch and surmised the reason for the visit.

"You would like to talk about Jayne."

River simply nodded and slipped past Inara into the warm inviting space beyond, and situated herself in the middle of the companion's bed. It was her usual place; she took to spending a lot of time with Inara, even more so after Miranda.

River looked to Inara as more then just a friend, but also as a surrogate mother. It was especially fitting now that she took to calling Mal and Inara, Mommy and Daddy. This always seemed to get a rise out of the captain. He'd say something like, "Look here little albatross, if I ever took to havin' me some children of my own, I'd sure to hell hope they wouldn't be as unruly as yourself." Inara would smile to herself at this, because she knew in truth, Mal was very proud of his 'daughter'.

Normally, in the past no one who was not a paying customer or Inara herself would be privy to rest in such a private area, but for River there was always an exception. She had a way of making propriety seem nugatory. She lived and explored in the moment, and chose to seek out the things that made her feel most connected to the 'verse. For that, Inara both admired and envied her.

"I don't know if I am the best person on the ship to give counsel anymore. I tend to offer sound and logical advice, but never follow my own instruction. I feel as if I am masquerading, a hypocrite." Inara looked shamefully at the girl.

"You're hurt. Pain is a wall obstructing the river that wants to flow. When the damn breaks, Mal will be one happy man." River beamed all knowingly towards Inara.

Inara could not help but smile at the girl's intuitiveness. No, not a girl anymore, she thought as she re-examined River. She was filling out more, as any soon to be nineteen year old should.

The young woman had astuteness beyond her years yet a striking innocence. It was a paradox. It made for an interesting dynamic, and River was definitely one of the most intriguing people she had ever met. That is why it did not surprise, nor shock her, that River had come for a little tête-à-tête. It is easy to read others, but difficult to swim through the torrent that rages within.

"Alright then, where would you like to start?" Inara urged.

"There is confusion, feelings, contradiction….I am usually very good at formulating things. It doesn't add up." River puzzled.

Inara moved over to the bed and put her arms around River. River sunk against the soft silk fabric, and sighed.

"Well, let me see if I can help clarify things for you a bit. Indulge me a little. I get to play Doc. Do you find yourself light headed and perhaps a little nauseated when Jayne is around?" Inara gently inquired.

"Yes, I thought he might be up to something again." River affirmed.

"Do your insides feel as if they are bound in knots when he looks at you?" Inara probed further as she soothingly ran her fingers through River's hair.

"They do. Jayne was a tree; he sheltered me from the burning bits after the blast. Don't think he wishes me hurt now." River resolved.

"Do you find yourself trying to stay away to avoid these uncomfortable feelings, only to find you cannot?"

"I like being near him. It is warm. The sun shines bright," the girl confessed.

"River, haven't you ever been in love before? Surely there must have been some boy growing up that caught your fancy?" Inara inquired, genuinely curious.

"There was just Simon. I thought we should get married once, but that was a misunderstanding." River paused and shivered. "Could not feel much of anything but pain until now."

Inara winced at that. How could she forget?

River looked up inquisitively at Inara. "Why Jayne? He is a boy like any other. We fight a lot. He says hurtful things and I purposely do things to make him mad. It doesn't make sense."

"Sounds vaguely familiar." Inara laughed. "I'm afraid the heart cannot help whom it chooses. Sometimes it appears to have made an illogical choice, but we should always trust in the thing keeping us alive."

River quietly contemplated Inara's words.

"Don't you find him attractive?" Inara nudged.

River looked down, a blush spreading over her cheeks. "He is, like an animal, un-caged. His eyes pierce me, and I want to touch his skin to see if it is made of leather." River's intoxicated look faded as a new thought entered her mind. "I am just a crazy girl to him. Broken. It is all ill-fated."

Inara gently lifted the girl's chin. "You are an amazing woman River. Don't ever think any less. I think you just might be surprised to find the attraction is mutual."

"How will I know?" queried River.

"Trust me. When it happens, you will know."

"How should I behave until then?"

"Just enjoy each and every moment. They are priceless." Inara hugged the younger woman tighter. They sat there together silently as Inara allowed the meaning of her own words sink deep within.

---

It was late when Kaylee finished soldering up the last breech in the ship's hull. Stray gunfire had nicked up Serenity quite a bit and Kaylee had to tend to her wounds before they could leave world. Where she really wanted to be was with Simon but it eased her some knowing River had been taking good care of him.

Working on her girl helped keep her mind busy. If she were to think more on what had gone down, she would lose it completely. So, she diligently pressed on, trying hard not to think what her 'verse would be like if Simon had been lost for good.

Crawling out of the cramped vent space, she made her way through the sleeping ship down to the infirmary. Stopping just short of entering, she rested her hand on the doorframe and peered into the dim room.

Jayne was turned away towards the wall scrunched up on his side, his breathing slow and labored. Probably fast asleep, dreaming about shiny guns and pretty women, thought Kaylee.

She then turned her attention toward Simon who lay sleeping flat on his back in the middle bed. He looks as peaceful as an angel, Kaylee considered as she made her way over to the stool and situated herself close. She lightly traced her fingers down the side of his face, following the curve of his jaw. Simon stirred at this and opened his eyes. He smiled up at Kaylee, taking her hand in his.

"Sorry sweetie, didn't mean to wake ya. I know ya need your rest."

"No, I'm glad for it. I've missed you like crazy. All this quality bonding time with Jayne has been lovely, but I think I prefer to have my greasy mechanic by my side." Simon said playfully.

Kaylee sighed and laid her tired head on Simon's chest so she could his heart beat."Ya know, before ya went and got yourself all shot to bits, I had this big ole elaborate plan. Thought I needed to push ya a little more, ya know, to be more communicative and all. None of it seems to matter much anymore."

Kaylee looked up into Simon's eyes, her lips quivered and tears swelled in her eyes. "I'm just glad now you're ok."

Simon reached up and ran his thumb over Kaylee's bottom lip, appreciating how adorable she looked in that moment. "When I look at you, there are a million and one thoughts racing through my head. I always assume you know just what I am thinking or feeling. I forget that I should actually vocalize these sentiments, and show you just how exultant you make me feel. I love you, Kaywinnit Lee Frye. This isn't exactly the way I pictured it, or even a remotely romantic setting, but will you, I mean… would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh, Simon!"

"Oh, barf!" Sounded an annoyed grunt from the corner of the room. Apparently Jayne had not been sleeping.

Kaylee, un-phased, wrapped her arms around Simon and squeezed him tight.

"_Ow_, ow."

"Sorry." Kaylee apologized. "Oh, Simon, it don't matter none if you can ever speak again!"

"Can't a man heal in peace around here?" Jayne groaned.

"I need to learn to trust in us, in this." Kaylee continued as she leaned in and planted a joyous kiss on Simon's lips.

"If ya'll gonna keep on with this mushy crap, can ya please just shoot me again and put me out of my gorram misery?"

Kaylee, her head still in the clouds went over and shared a hug with the big guy. "Oh Jayne, don't you worry. You'll get yourself a girl one day real soon. Then you can stop pretendin' that you're all prickles and thorns. You just need a girl that can make ya bleed, make ya feel somethin'." She leaned over and planted a platonic kiss on Jayne's cheek before she went back over to Simon.

"Yeah, well, I feel plenty right now, and most of it's nausea." Jayne tried to keep his irritated tone, but he was losing the battle.

After Kaylee left, he just lay there, eyes wide open, thinking on what she had said. A girl that will make me bleed, huh. I know me one of those.

_TBC_

---


	10. Chapter 10

"The All Nighter"

Notes:This chapter was inspired by the song "_On Your Porch"_ by The Format.

**---**

**---**

**---**

The sun was beginning to set deep in the sky on world when Mal and River returned to Serenity. Two uneventful weeks had passed in the black. Jayne and Simon had moved out of the infirmary and back to a life of independence.

The Doctor had finally found a contact on Salisbury who was in possession of a 4D ultrasound machine at reasonable price. It was an older model, a hundred years to be precise, but it would do the job. So the captain and his little albatross had spent the day embarking on a mission that did not for once involve death and thieving.

The crew had gathered various chairs and boxes and sprawled themselves about the cargo bay ramp. They wanted to enjoy the orange and pink streaked sky and the fresh midsummer's air. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

It was probably the first night since the fateful day on Whittier that the entire crew felt at ease. Even Inara had come down from her solitude and joined in on the merriment. The topic of conversation drifted from this to that before Wash turned his attention towards River, who was playing with the loose material on her deck chair.

"What I don't get is how you two even got snatched up in the first place. From what I heard, you took out about half of them big, ugly _xīng yù's_."

"That's something I'm interested in knowin' myself." Mal said as he crossed his arms looking seriously at the girl.

River gulped and looked at Jayne, whose eyes were wide, silently pleading with the girl to rescue his self-image. She kept her eyes trained on Jayne for assistance as she answered.

"Well…there were five, ten, no, twenty of them. Really large, giants even. Oh, and dogs, of the rabid variety."

Jayne was now shaking his head franticly for her to stop, but she misinterpreted this as encouragement.

"Yes, rabid dogs, oh, and lasers. High tech laser weaponry."

"Ok, alright." Mal interrupted. "You need to refine your deception skills little lady. 'Sides, we ain't gonna harp on you none. Just interested in the truth is all."

River relented, hanging her head down in defeat. "I was high up on this rock…"

"What the hell were ya doin' that for?" Mal interrogated.

"That's exactly what I were sayin' to the girl." Jayne said pointedly.

River continued on, "There was a sting, right here." River reached her hand to her neck in recollection. "Then, all was black. I must have fallen…but…" River looked up at Jayne as a new realization dawned. "Jayne must have caught me."

Jayne held River's gaze for a moment before quickly looking away.

"Way to go Jayne! Bein' all heroic, that's so…so romantic! That's what that is!" Kaylee praised.

Zoë shook her head and vehemently stated. There's no way you're puttin' Jayne and romantic in the same sentence. Gives one chills just thinkin' on it."

Wash wheeled over to the man and patted him on the back. "I don't know about that, babe. Just look at him. He's as cuddly as a teddy bear."

Jayne shot Wash a look that could kill.

"Well, a big menacing looking teddy bear that may have been through the wash a few too many times, but he's our fuzzy bear."

Jayne growled, "Don't think because yer in that chair I will hesitate to take ya down, little man." He didn't like being the center of conversation, and certainly didn't appreciate being called a child's play thing.

Simon jumped into the exchange. "Well, I'm just happy River was unharmed. It really doesn't matter what happened as long we can all be here with one another." Simon turned and smiled at Kaylee as he put his arm around her. "I've asked Kaylee for her hand."

"That's kinda gross, whatcha want her hand fer? Sure she needs it." Jayne puzzled with a look of disgust.

"Silly Jayne, you were there. Remember, Simon and I are gettin' ourselves hitched. That is, if it's alright with you, Cap."

"This is becoming a regular love fest. First, I have to baby proof the ship for Wash and Zoë. Now, I have to be entertainin' another married couple on this boat. I'll tell you now, don't come to me for marriage counselin'." Mal said, exhausted.

Kaylee broke out in a grin and ran over to hug the captain. Inara stood up next and wrapped her arms around the mechanic.

"Congratulations, Kaylee. You're going to make the most beautiful bride." Inara rested her chin on Kaylee's shoulder, and looked up at Mal who was smiling tenderly in her direction.

As he looked in Inara's eyes, he wondered if the feeling in the atmosphere was contagious. Inara returned the look unabashedly.

The rest of the crew got up and congratulated the pair, even Jayne. They resumed chatting excitedly about the future, babies, and wedding plans, until one by one they all retired up to their bunks. Only Jayne and River remained under the open, starry sky.

---

River felt her body tingle in excitement when she found herself left alone with Jayne. She really hadn't had a valid excuse to be around the merc now that he no longer needed a nurse. She never thought she could miss someone so much even though they resided on the same ship.

Turning her head to the side, she looked at him relaxed in a chair next to her and noticed he was staring off ahead into the night, perhaps lost in thought.

The man was wearing a sleeveless shirt and his smooth, tanned skin tightened around his muscles as he lifted his arm up and took a long swig out of a bottle.

River found herself wanting to reach out and trace her fingers up his arm, over the hard curves, but she quickly tamed the impulse and decided conversation would be the wiser approach.

"What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey."

"Why?"

"What's this, 21 questions? I don't know, suppose it makes me feel relaxed."

"You weren't before?"

"When you get my age, there's plenty tuggin' at a person. Can make ya a mite restless from time to time." Jayne answered honestly.

River smiled sweetly. "Can I try your distillate? I'm feeling a little tense."

Jayne laughed at this and then abruptly stopped when he spied the intent look on Rivers face. "Ya serious? Aren't ya a little young to be takin' to the bottle?"

"I'm old enough to kill with my bare hands but a drink is not appropriate?"

"Alright then, just don't go telling' yer brother." Jayne passed the bottle to the girl and watched her in amusement. She put the bottle to her lips and swung her head back, gulping its contents. Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth she shuddered as the liquid burned her insides. After she passed the bottle back to Jayne, he held the container up assessing the amount of liquor she had drained from within.

"Might want ta slow down a bit, else yer gonna be pukin' yer guts out all over the ship. Can't 'magine the captain bein' too thrilled 'bout that come mornin'. "

"I'm not going to have anymore. Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. It tastes foul." River concluded as she frowned at the merc.

"It ain't 'posed ta taste good. Ah, never mind. Best ya don't get started on it anyhow. Innocent girls like yerself don't need ta be tainted." Jayne dazed off again into the shadowy night, the meaning of his words reaching deeper than what was spoken.

"I'm not as innocent as you would think." River professed.

"I know, I know. Ya kill people." Jayne surrendered.

"There is that." River looked over solemnly at Jayne as she spoke. "You shouldn't judge a person by their age or experience. Everyone's soul holds centuries of wisdom. Also, I've seen into your head."

Jayne's face reddened. "Ya got no business pokin' around in there. Them thoughts are private!"

River broke out into a fit of giggles. "Calm yourself, Jayne. I didn't look. There was no need. Well, there was that one night when you were lifting. When I thought…well, it doesn't work anymore. The door has slammed shut and all the voices have gone."

Jayne relaxed a little. "Good. Yer a little tool ain't ya?"

"As Simon always says. Was worse in my youth. Constantly evoked lividity." Reminisced the girl.

"Yeah, whatcha do?" Jayne questioned eagerly. He liked the sound of this. Simon had grown on him a bit, but torturing the guy was always going to be fun.

River smiled as her mind drifted back to happier times. "When Simon was in med School, he used to stay late at the university working on cadavers. He would remain after the rest had long gone, determined to perfect his technique. So, one night I snuck in and laid myself out on a table under a sheet. With the help of a little makeup, and false chest wound, I made the perfect corpse. I was a weird little child…"

"Was?" Jayne teased.

River rolled her eyes. "Want to hear the story or not?"

"Git on with it." Jayne chuckled.

"I used to practice holding my breath for vast amounts of time. You never know when that might come in handy." She defended when she spied Jayne doing the crazy sign.

"When Simon pulled back the sheet, he freaked. He didn't think to check my pulse. All rationale left the room. After he calmed down a little, he leaned in to get a closer look. That's when I grabbed his hand and opened my eyes. You should have seen the look on his face." River were dancing at the recollection. "He didn't stay late after that."

Jayne mused at the girl and her happy memory. He liked hearing her talk. The sound of her voice alone had caused him to forget his bottle of alcohol. He was content without it.

"So, ya were a little trouble maker. Reminds me a little of myself, growin' up. That is, me and Mattie. We were always gettin' ourselves into little scraps. You'd think after the first couple whippin's we'd have learned our lesson."

"Jayne? A bad little boy, you don't say!" River giggled. "How did you torment your parents?"

"Well, didn't go playin' dead or nothin'. Back home, when I were 'bout twelve or so, and Mattie was nine, we used to have ourselves some fun at the church. We was always so bored listenin' to the hypocrite prattle on about how we was all goin' to hell. The preacher used to git piss drunk and pass out 'hind the pew after a sermon. So me and Mattie would sneak in to the confessional and listen to people whinin' on about all their sin's and such. Heard some pretty juicy stuff too, till Ma found us out. Could never sneak one past the woman for too long before she caught on. Always seemed worth it 'spite our lack of cunnin'." Jayne paused as his features changed from lighthearted to somber. "That was before she got sick."

"Sick? Your mother is well now. I notice the post." River acknowledged.

"Ya, she's kickin'. Came pretty close. She was sick with the rot. Pa took care of her for all of three years. We alls thought she was a goner. Didn't know how he could do it. I barely could stand to be 'round watchin' her suffer like that. When she got better, I high tailed myself right off that rock. Never looked back. I write 'em and all, send some coin. It's just easier this way."

"I understand. It's hard for you to remain close, so you escaped into the black. You feel free from the constrictions of a regular life." River affirmed.

"Thought you was stayin' out of my head?" Jayne wearily questioned the girl.

"Don't need to be in your head to know what's in your heart. I bet you didn't count on finding the very thing you left right here on Serenity." River spoke tenderly.

"What's that, dust and hot sun?" Jayne tried to humor himself out of the personal direction the conversation was headed.

"A family. You are still here Jayne. You haven't flown away. This is you're home now."

"Mebbe. Mebbe I'm just tired."

River yawned and stretched her body along the reclined chair. "Yes, getting sleepy."

She turned her body to get an unobstructed view of Jayne, tucking her hands along the side of her face.

Jayne followed her example and reclined his chair, his head propped up by his elbow. She was staring at him now through heavy eyes and he suddenly felt warm, even though the night air had cooled down hours ago.

"Girl?"

"Um?" River felt contented as the big mans eyes washed over her. She lightly closed her eyes while she listened to Jayne's deep voice echo in her ears.

Jayne sheepishly averted his eyes while he spoke. "Ya know that night when you was goin' on about me wantin' ta git rid of ya?"

"Hmmm?" River hummed.

"Well." Jayne continued. "I know I've made me some foolish choices in the past, but I want ya ta know I ain't ever gonna do that again. Wouldn't be no better than those Slavers, tradin' up people like they was nothin'. And, well, you ain't nothin'" When he lifted his eyes back to River she was fast asleep.

"River-girl?" he inquired gently as he nudged her shoulder.

When she didn't move, he stopped and leaned back on his hand to gaze at the sleeping girl, admiring how beautiful her face looked illuminated by moonlight. Her thick black lashes and dark hair contrasted sharply with her milky skin and he wondered if her lips felt as soft as they looked.

Allowing his gaze to move down her body, he noticed her dress was loose around her chest, showing off the tops of her breasts. Moving his gaze down her slender form, his chest burned as he took in long, slender legs that looked like tangled porcelain.

The well defined muscles of her thighs and calves got him thinking on exactly the kind of damage she could do to the person between him. Putting the erotic images away for later, he stood up.

Leaning over, he shook her again, eager to get to his bunk. "Git up girl. Can't be sleepin' out here."

Nothing. Sighing, he bent down and easily scooped the slumbering girl up into his arms.

River instinctively wrapped her arms around Jayne's neck as she snuggled into his chest, letting out a soft hum. He froze for a moment, overcome with how good it felt for her to be hanging onto him. She felt so warm and delicate in his arms as he carried her through the ship to her room.

Laying her gently on the bed, he hesitated before deciding to carefully remove her boots. As he pulled the blanket up around her shoulders, he leaned down to smell her hair. She smelled like wild honeysuckle and it reminded him of home.

Taking in her angelic form one last time, he slid the door open, shutting it quietly behind him. He stopped and leaned against the door just outside her room.

This has gone too far, he thought to himself as he caught his breath. Can't be thinking on Doc's little Sis in no intimate way. No one had ever made him feel this out of control.

He didn't like that he couldn't shake the urge to go right back in there and cuddle up with the girl. He fought his whole life to avoid these situations, living on the run, and getting comfort with cheap, disposable women. He never had to deal with the ache for something he could never have. He had to do something to put his mind back in the right place. It was the way he always preferred things to be, uncomplicated and alone.

_TBC_

---

_xīng_ - ape

_yù_ - creatures

---


	11. Chapter 11

"All or Nothing"

---

---

---

Sprawled out in a mesh of dreams, River slowly blinked her eyes open.

Descending from a cloud of contentment, it took her a moment to realize her surroundings. The sound of Jayne's deep hypnotic voice echoed in her memory and a wistful smile played at her lips as she recalled the experience in her mind.

It was the first time Jayne had ever spoken so openly with her. He shared with her a little glimpse into his world and she longed for more.

River sat up and reached her arms over head, stretching to wake her body. Taking in a quick scan of the room, she paused when she spied her boots placed neatly on the floor beside her bed. It finally dawned on her that she did not make the trek back to her room the previous night alone.

A giddy smile formed along with the realization that Jayne must have carried her to bed. She flopped back into her pillow, elated with the thought of his big strong arms embracing her. The only thing she regretted was having been comatose through the experience.

Nevertheless, this had to insinuate something. The Jayne of before would have indubitably left her out there to freeze. Most likely, he would have had a good laugh about it, too.

Inara had told her _she would know_ when the time came. Such an uncharacteristic gesture might possibly signify that Jayne shared her feelings. The need to see the man overpowered her at once.

After deciding on her pale pink dress, River quickly slipped into the dainty garb and groomed herself, taking more care then usual. Stopping for a moment to study her reflection in the mirror, she contemplated the person standing before her. The girl had changed. The darkness that sullied her flesh had faded. A radiant glow now manifested in her complexion and she felt for the first time like a normal girl, at least what she imagined that title embodied and the girlish desires that accompanied it.

Not bothering with her boots, she hastily made her way from her room in search for Jayne. It was early, but she tried the mess first. Finding it empty, she traveled directly to Jayne's bunk and rapped lightly on the door.

"Jayne, are you awake?" She whispered into the door as not to call attention to the others.

Silence.

"It's me, River. I would like to speak with you please." Raising her voice just a little as she knocked again.

At that moment, Kaylee passed by on her way to the engine room carrying a spare part.

"You lookin' for Jayne, sweetie?"

River nodded.

"Well, I saw him take off not fifteen minutes ago. Mumbled somethin' about headin' into town."

"Thanks, Kaylee!" River called back as she flew down the corridor to catch up with Jayne.

"Ok, anyway I can be…of…assistance…" Kaylee's voice trailed off as River had already disappeared from view. Those two have been acting a bit strange lately, thought Kaylee. They had been getting along much better in months past, but this was something more.

Every time she entered a room, they were play fighting or doing some chore together. Not to mention Jayne was all kinds of nicer, almost considerate sometimes. Riv's laughter echoed through Serenity so often now that she had almost forgotten what it was like to hear the girl scream. It had happened so gradually she really had not noticed any significance in it all. Now, all the pieces came together and Kaylee smiled to herself. "I'll be damned if I didn't see it before." She declared aloud.

"See what?" Simon inquired as he came up behind Kaylee and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Uh, this." Kaylee said as she held up the engine part in her hands.

----

Swiftly moving her bare feet over the cool sandy dunes, River retraced the route she had taken into town the day prior with Mal. As she moved along, she leaned her head back taking a gander at the vast, open sky.

The morning sun warmed her skin as her center raced in excitement for was she was about to do. She had no qualms about speaking her mind, even when her thoughts were not incoherently falling from her lips. Rather, she was more nervous with the anticipation; there were so many uncalculated risks. Part of her wondered if she were suffering from one of her delusions.

After about a half a mile, houses and storefronts loomed up before her. It was a bustling port, being the last civilized layover before reaching the outer rim planets. Vendors were already up in the market place beginning the day's trade. River politely declined the heckling tradesmen as they offered up anything from jewelry to animal skins.

Passing through them quickly, she craned her neck around in every direction trying to catch a glimpse of where Jayne might have gone.

Her heart leapt from her chest as she watched him disappear around a corner just ahead. Quickening her pace, she practically sprinted around the bend to find him just across the way knocking on a large door. This is it, she thought, all or nothing. River smiled big as she breathlessly called out to him. "Jayne…"

He didn't seem to hear her as the door opened and a tall, voluptuous redhead stepped forward. A smile of recognition spread across the woman's face as she flung her arms around his shoulders. Jayne proceeded to lift the woman up and eagerly carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind them.

River stood wide-eyed as the scene played out before her. She felt like she had been sucker punched in the gut. The blood drained from her face and she could barely breathe.

Walking over to the large wooden door, she placed her hand against its surface. She needed to touch something tangible to discern if this was really happening. Looking up, she read the words inscribed on the sign hanging over the business front, "Cally's girls," and in small font just below it read, "A full service brothel".

Her heart sank even further into her chest and she could scarcely feel the hot tears streaming down her face.

Confusion whirled about her mind as she sunk to the ground resting her body against the very door. She could not even remember the last time the man had made way for some trim. She had thought perhaps…but, no. River fiercely shook her head, ridding any eidolon she might have conjured up about how things could be. None of it mattered. She had been mistaken. He cared nothing for her; she was just a _bèn yóu nu _to him, not fit to give what he truly desired.

The very thought of what was happening behind that door made her stomach quiver.

There are consequences for living in your head, existing in a fantasy world. Reality tore down her matrix, leaving behind a weak, fragmented girl.

After brief a while, River wiped the tears from her face and stood back up. She needed to leave before he could come out and catch her there. He doesn't ever need to know about this she resolved.

---

Sitting in the common area just outside the infirmary, Mal, Inara, and Kaylee waited. Some possessed more patience then others. Kalyee's leg tapped restlessly at the floor. After she could sit no longer, she jumped up and began anxiously to pace back and forth.

She stopped for an occasional peek through the glass at Zoë, where she observed Simon applying a gel to Zoë's round, naked tummy. Wash had taken up residence by her side. He took his wife's hand and brought the top of it tenderly to his lips. Zoë returned his gesture with a look of adoration.

"Oh, I want to see the pictures of the baby!" Kaylee exclaimed impatiently.

"We have to respect their need for privacy lil' Kaylee. I imagine havin' a little one is an intimate affair." Mal schooled.

Kaylee gave the captain a pout.

"You all gonna come and look up my wife's skirt or not?" Wash yelled excitedly from the sickbay.

"Or not." Mal returned.

"Goodie!" Kaylee screeched as she wasted no time making her way to Zoë and Wash's side.

Simon gently glided the transducer across Zoë's slick middle while simultaneously typing data into the machine with his other hand. Mal and Inara took their seats on the bunk against the wall. They all squinted to get a closer look at the image that popped up on the monitor.

"It looks sort of alienish." Piped Wash.

"Always thought our babe would look more like its father." Zoë returned.

"Ahh! Look at its little hands." Cooed Kaylee.

Simon stopped moving the device and took a closer look at the screen. "That's interesting."

"Um, Doc, how come there are three of them cute little hands?" Mal questioned.

"Oh god, I was only joking about the alien thing." Wash voiced apprehensively.

"Relax." Simon told the man in his usual cool manner. "It all makes sense now. The rapid weight gain. Unusually active fetal movement."

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I think the kid is training for a triathlon in there," agreed Zoë.

"I'm surprised I didn't pick up on it sooner." Continued Simon.

"Pick up on what? That I'm going to have a rather large, hyper active child?" Wash exasperated.

"I'll be having." Zoë corrected her husband.

"Look here." Simon directed, running his finger along the image in front of them. "Twins, dizygotic. Both in perfectly fine health." Simon proclaimed as he maneuvered the device to get a better angle of the two small fetuses laying conversely to one another.

"_You xiē rén jì áng duì wo_! No way! I agreed to only one of those things. Ain't no way there's gonna be two little tyrants runnin' around my ship." Mal blustered.

"You can't pick and choose, Mal. Moreover, they are called children. You were one once too, remember?" Contested Inara.

"All too well. That's kinda my point. Know first hand the hellfire those inconspicuous little buggers will raise. Now that there are two of 'em, they'll be conspirin' together." Refuted the captain.

"S'not like they're gonna raise arms against ya, Cap. They'll be on our side." Kaylee put her arm around Mal to reassure him.

Meanwhile, Zoë and Wash had been ignoring Mal's fit in exchange for a loving congratulatory moment.

"You here that, hon? We're gonna have two strikingly good looking people emerge from in there!" Wash enlivened as he gently patted the side of Zoë's swollen abdomen.

Zoë's smile radiated, and if it were at all possible, she glowed brighter in the harshly lit room. "I'm up for it if you are. And, I mean up. Sleep will be a thing of the past."

"Do you wish to know the sex?" Inquired Simon.

"No!" Zoë responded firmly.

"Yes?" Answered Wash hopefully.

Zoë looked up into her husband's pleading puppy-dog eyes and relented. "Fine. Never hurts to be prepared."

"Prepared would have come in a smaller package, primarily know as an contraceptive." Scoffed Mal.

Inara elbowed Mal in the gut.

"Ow! All right, I give up! Just bear in mind, I ain't changing' no dippers." Surrendered the Captain as he looked on the exultant couple. Though he didn't admit it outright, he was glad for their piece of happiness.

"Is that what I think it is?" Wash questioned as he squinted his eyes.

"Can't tell. Everything's so bitty." Kaylee responded also leaning closer to get a better look.

"It may be bitty, but baby number one is definitely a boy." Simon affirmed.

"Hey now, don't go insultin' my boy's manhood!" Wash leaned in closer and whispered into Zoë's belly. "It's okay, Angus."

"Oh, no you don't. We're not calling our child that. You are officially banned from the child naming, sweetie," acknowledged Zoë.

"Ok, here is baby number two. And it is… a she." Announced Simon.

"What luck!" exclaimed Inara. "A female, to keep her brother in line."

"Hey, I resent that sexist _pì huà_! Now go bake me a cake woman!" Cracked Mal. He was respectively once again awarded with a elbowing.

"This is such happy news! Wait till Jayne and River hear!" Squealed Kaylee.

"Speaking of the devils. Where in the gorram hell did those two disappear to?" Mal questioned, finally noticing they had been absent from all the fun.

"Jayne went into town this morning' Cap. Not sure what for."

"And River? Did she go with?"

"No!" Kaylee responded, a little too jumpy like. "I mean, she went and all, but, much, much later. Needed to get, um…" She looked around and picked up a box of latex gloves. "These."

Kaylee's quick but amateurish cover did not go unnoticed by Inara.

"We have plenty of those in stock, Kaylee. Are you sure it was that?" Simon cross-examined.

"Must have been somethin' she really needed." pushed Kaylee.

Mal looked curiously at her but dropped the matter. "Well, knowin' Jayne, he's off fundin' the fine working girls of this here rock."

Instantaneously, Kaylee and Inara shared a look of apprehension, followed by a nod of recognition at the insight they both shared.

"Ah, Uncle Jayne. Honey-bunny, remind me not to let Jayne tell our little ones tales from old." Wash lightheartedly implored.

"Don't worry husband Jayne will be our example when it comes to idle threats."

---

"It has been a mighty long time, Mr. Cobb." The woman breathed seductively into Jayne's ear.

"Too long." Jayne grunted in response as they hastily stumbled their way into the nearest room.

Falling down onto the bed the woman kissed at the large man's neck as she loosened his belt. As he let his hands move over the woman's body, he closed his eyes, focusing on the task. He needed to do this. He needed to forget. She smelled like cheap perfume, a familiar scent that always meant he was in for something good. Except now, his stomach lurched as the sharp aroma burned in his nose.

The woman forcefully rolled the large man over and then stood, beginning a slow, seductive strip, the same little dance he was always afforded for an ample amount of coin.

As Jayne watched the woman peel off her clothing, he felt a million miles away. Flashes of a certain little, crazy person kept running through his mind. She was dancing through it, smiling, playing, balancing, and killing.

He knew more than one would willingly kill him, for even having these thoughts. Nevertheless, there they were. Like a plague of locus they consumed him. This girl, for whom he had felt nothing but distain, had wedged herself into his very being.

"Mebbe she is a witch." Jayne considered aloud.

"Excuse me?" Demanded the whore standing before him.

His body felt numb, indifferent to the waiting naked flesh. He sat up, flustered, and ran his hands through his hair. He never thought he would see the day when his John Thomas didn't stand to attention at the sight of a willing nude woman.

Everything was changing. Forty gorram years and now he had to start preferring soft giggly girls who killed in 5 seconds flat? None of it made a bit of sense. The only thing he knew for certain was being around her stirred something deep within, made him feel more alive than any weapon or fight in the 'verse.

There was no enjoying what was to be had. Murder or not, he had to at least try. Wasn't even sure the girl would look on him in that way. Most likely she'd pitch a fit, accusing him of being a dirty old pervert, and maybe he was. All the same, he was going to answer to the want that raked within. Standing abruptly, he addressed the woman.

"Sorry, Sara, I can't." With that, Jayne threw some cash on the bed, picked up his hat and headed out the door.

Stepping outside, Jayne placed his hat back on his head. When he looked up, he spied the little witch just five feet ahead moving in the opposite direction. She was wearing one of her more girly dresses, the one she wore when they were going someplace special.

"Girl? Whatcha doin' here?" Jayne asked, sincerely puzzled.

When River turned to face him, he noticed her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

"What's the matter? Did somethin' happen back on the ship?" Jayne alarmed.

She just looked past him. Jayne followed her gaze to the sign behind him, suddenly feeling guilty. Was she upset because of him? He returned his gaze back to the girl to get answers. She just stood there staring off, refusing to look at him. Jayne shifted his weight impatiently.

"Look, ya gonna tell me why yer here?"

"There is nothing more to tell. She had a message but it left her when you went in there." River pointed her finger back towards the brothel.

Jayne knew for sure she was upset; she only referred to herself in the third person when she was wigged out.

When she finally looked up into his eyes, he felt his heart sink. She looked like a wounded animal and hers were about the saddest pair he had ever seen.

Realizing he had been the cause made him feel both guilty and trapped. "I don't see why it matters none to you where I conduct my business." Jayne fronted.

Ever since he'd started looking on her different, he grew more aware of his shortcomings, reminding him just how unworthy he was for the girl.

"It mattered to her." River spoke softly as she looked down to her feet.

Jayne followed her gaze downward where he noticed for the first time that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Putting it together that she must have rushed after him, a mixture of feelings overwhelmed him.

The past couple months came rushing back at him, flooding him with affirmation.

The girl had been by his side every waking moment since he had been injured. All the smiles and teasing had been for him. The way she looked into his soul, and the electricity that ran through his body when she did, were just as much her longing as his.

He knew how this looked and wanted to explain everything. He wanted to tell her he didn't want no one else, but his voice stuck in his throat and his boots grounded him in the sand.

Collecting herself, River looked back up at the Jayne as she spoke. "She thought perhaps when you looked at her you had found home, that there was something in this girl worth having. She wanted to give that to you, all of herself. Knows now that she was misguided, foolish for believing that you burned for her too."

With those words, River turned on her heals, leaving Jayne dumfounded.

He just stood there as she walked forlornly away, and mumbled under his breath, "He does."

_TBC_

---

_you xiē rén jì áng duì wo_ -some person up high hates me!  
_pì huà_ -shit; nonsense  
_bèn yóu nu_ - Stupid young girl

---


	12. Chapter 12

"Nirvana"

Notes: Flash backs are in italics. FB #1 After Objects before Miranda. FB #2 takes place before the epilogue some time after Miranda. FB #3 Takes place sometime before River starts getting weired out by her feelings. FB #4 is a little moment between the two in the infirmary after Jayne is shot by the slavers. FB #5 After Jayne gets out of the infirmary, before their all night chat.

---

---

---

"_Scat, moonbrain! Don't even wanna catch ya lookin' at my girls funny. Dong ma?" Jayne wearily eyed the girl._

"Abundance of artillery attests for the over compensation."

"_Shén ? Speak normal girl."_

"You are feeling inadequate. So you make up for it by purchasing a massive arsenal."

"_Inadequate?" Jayne let out a mischievous snicker. "Now I know fer certain you ain't no mind-reader." _

_The man gathered up his guns in a quick bundle and headed out of the mess. River quietly got up and followed a distance before Jayne became aware of her presence. He turned abruptly and glared at River. _

"_Gorramit girl! Will ya quit stalkin' me? I ain't yer ruttin' playmate. Go find Kaylee or yer brother to pester. Color a picture; throw some food or whatever ruttin' else it is that ya do!"_

"_She is fine. Thank you. She is observing the mercenary. She has to shadow his movements in order to collect and process data from habit and routine." After a pause, River continued. "She is considering entering the profession."_

_For a moment, Jayne forgot that he was annoyed with the girl enough to let out a laugh. "Yeah, well, you'd have to work on the huddlin' in the corner thing first."_

_He stopped just outside the bathroom, turning to his stalker again. "Jayne has to be takin' a leak now, unless ya want to be processin' that data too?" _

_River raised an eyebrow in contemplation. _

"_That weren't no invitation, crazy. Called sarcasm. Now git! When I come out, I wanna see ya good and gone!"_

"_All talk and no action. Jayne is just for show." River singsonged. Jayne let out a loud grunt of annoyance and slammed the door in her face. _

_While unzipping and taking care of business, Jayne thought to himself. That girl is getting a mite brave. _

"_She is not afraid; there are worse things to fear." River called through the door._

"_Grrr! Will ya stop pokin' 'round in my head! If'n ya don't quit, I swear to god I'll show ya a new definition of fear, girl!"_

"_Didn't. That one was loud… Idle threats are ineffective on the girl. She can handle Jayne, but she will go for now." _

_Jayne sighed in relief, finally some peace!_

"_Same time tomorrow?" called a little voice._

"_Grrr."_

"_She will take that as affirmation." After a brief moment, River added. "Don't forget to wash your hands; there are a high percentage of infectious germs residing on your corpus spongiosum." River whispered quietly through the door. "That would be your penis."_

_Jayne reached his hand out and steadied himself, almost stumbling over at the girl's brazenness. _

_---_

Zoë and Kaylee were busy chatting about frivolities as they prepped the mule. Inara had suggested taking a rather upset River out for a girl's night on the town.

They had received a courtesy wave earlier from the contacts that had provided them with the Ultrasound. The kind hospitable country folk had extended an invite to the crew, to attend a little hoedown they were throwing. It wouldn't be classy or even dignified. However, it would be a distraction for River, thought Inara. She had brought Zoë up to date on the drama inspiring their outing.

Mal was not too pleased when Inara insisted that the girls go alone. After listing the possible perilous scenarios that might arise, Inara impatiently cut in. "I don't need a lecture on the dangers of uncivilized night life, Mal. I am well versed on the subject thanks to you. We can handle ourselves."

"Just don't see why you're so hell bent on excluding us."

"Sometimes you are such a child. It's just for one night." One look from a determined former companion completely closed the issue.

Before, there would have been a long drawn out battle. Mal would have put his foot down, and his word would have been law. God, the women on this boat were making them all go soft.

---

Jayne was leaning against the wall just outside River's room. His heart was beating something fierce in his chest as he practiced the words he wanted to say repeatedly in his mind.

The more he thought, the more jumbled they became. Hell, he weren't a man for words. His hands were sweating as he silently prayed to anyone who was listening to make this go down right.

He watched silently as River stepped out of her room and slid her door closed. His mouth practically dropped to the floor when he spied her attire. She was dressed up in one of Inara's old dresses. The golden, satin material molded to every curve and there were plenty of them to be had. The neckline scooped low, exposing the swell of her smooth milky breasts. The skirt had been altered full and short. Her long hair hung in loose curls over her bare arms.

Any plea that Jayne may have partly formulated before River stepped out of her room, looking more than womanly, had quickly dissolved. His feelings teetered from arousal to anger in a flash. He gave the girl a start as he addressed her in a rumbled tone.

"If ya go out on this here rock dressed like that, yer askin' fer trouble little girl."

"Little girl?" River looked at Jayne coolly. "Well, I suppose since I am just that, it won't matter much will it?"

River was a little shocked to say the least to find Jayne waiting outside her room. When she tried to continue past, the merc put his large hand out to stop her. Her heart raced at his calloused touch.

The feel of her skin was like silk. Fighting the urge to let his fingers linger, he quickly pulled away.

"Ya know what I were meanin'. Dressin' up like some gorram companion look-a-like. That'll be the fastest way to git the wrong sort of attention." He looked at her, part concerned, part irritated.

Already upset that Jayne pulled away from her as if she had some sort of plague, and now insulted by his words, she laughed incredulously. "Didn't you know? That is what she was hoping for. Even little girls have needs."

River paused and said these next words with a little more malice, to make him feel some of the hurt he had caused. "Although, she will not have to pay someone to attend to them."

River tried to leave once again, but this time Jayne placed his hand heavily on her shoulder and left it there. She looked down at it resting on her bare skin, which now burned along with her anger.

Jayne took a deep breath, biting back any fighting words bubbling to the surface. It took every ounce of control he had. This was not the way things were supposed to be going, but gorram it if the girl didn't get under his skin!

He tried to make his voice sound as friendly as possible when he spoke, but it came out strained and contrived. "That's what friends are fer, _wěi_ ? Give advice, let each other know when somethin' ain't right."

"Friends? Is that what we are? She has enough friends Jayne! Ones who actually make an effort not to tear out her heart and stomp on it!" River was growing more frustrated by her lack of control. She wanted to run away, but Jayne's grip tightened around her small shoulder blade.

Jayne was now blazing with fury; he was trying to make this right. Why was she being so difficult? A voice in the back of his mind shouted; just tell her that you didn't do anything!

Instead, his words spewed out like venom. "I don't know why yer makin' such a fuss! This is who I am. Ya like me so ruttin' much, ya better like the whole package, baby, because this is it!" He instantly regretted the words, but the damage had been done.

River's face turned bright red and she shot daggers into Jayne as she spoke. "Oh, she is fully aware! She won't ever again make the mistake of thinking you were more than a selfish, egotistical, one-dimensional _bēi jiàn hún_ _dàn!_ She feels sorry for you Jayne. You push and you push until they all scatter away. You don't really want to be alone, but you will be!" At that, River shook free of the large man's grasp and ran away as fast as she could.

_---_

"If I have to keep a ruttin' eye on ya moonbrain, you best be provin' yerself useful. Grab that crate over there, and push it on over." Jayne directed at River who was sitting up on some cargo.

"_Your bark is loud, but your bite is weak. I will comply only if you stop calling her moonbrain. The enduring term has grown tiresome."_

"_Can call ya what I very well damn please. Got no edge girl, ya need to toughen up some. That brother of yers babies ya too much. Now stop chatterin' on, and git to work. Like it quiet when I'm doin' stuff. Gives a man time to clear his head." _

"_It was clear before. Deep thoughts do not resonate well within shallowness. You should pick up a book, or do some charity. There is much to learn."_

"_Are ya callin' me dumb?"_

"_Jayne is a quick study."_

"_Look! I'm doin' me some charity right now by lookin' after yer crazy ass. Smart enough to know the job don't pay near enough if''n I have to put up with yer gibberish!"_

"_How does it feel?" River challenged._

"_What? Having to be 'round ya? It ruttin' stinks!"_

"_No. When I wounded your ego." River tilted her head and smiled at Jayne. "I need to toughen up; you need to grow a heart. I think this friendship is beneficial to both parties." _

"_We ain't friends and never will be." _

"_We will."_

_---   
_

The lights on the mule cut through the dark as Kaylee drove the girls to their little shindig. Inara was seated next to her in the front, while Zoë and River occupied the back. Zoë looked over at River who was staring straight ahead, looking a little distraught. Leaning in, she addressed the goggle-clad girl.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Mostly I would like to forget."

"That bad, huh?"

"Epically."

"You had words then?"

"I feel foolish. Should have had more restraint. Even before I went to the acad… Well, it takes a great deal to make me enraged. Jayne is an inhibitor to rational thought."

"I understand, believe me. Wash and myself, we have our disagreements. Can get pretty ugly sometimes."

"Problems cannot be solved at the same level of awareness that created them." River agreed as she remembered the quote from a book she read about a mathematical genius that once lived on earth-that-was.

"True. Rarely is anything settled during a dispute."

"Except, you're happy most of the time?" The girl inquired candidly, her large eyes searching Zoë's.

"We are, very." Zoë smiled to herself as she remembered the last thing Wash had told her before they left._ "Remember, no picking up on the locals, unless she is mēn rè. Then maybe we can work something out."_ She had playfully belted him after that remark.

Zoë looked over at River as she continued. "But it takes work, just like anything else. Sometimes you gotta step back and try to see things from their angle." Zoë then added sarcastically, "However disillusioned it may be."

"I can no longer read thoughts…"

"You don't need to be a Psychic, just patient."

"It doesn't matter. Jayne is fire and I am a River. It is an incongruous combination." River exasperated.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, let alone think it true, but there may be hope for the man yet. I've seen him do some growin' since our first _winsome_ introduction." Zoë half chuckled at the memory. "We all knew the man could turn on a dime,_ literally_. Didn't want you and the Doc about, and made it a point to see to that. I see the two of you now, and it strikes me as some bizarre dream. Never once did I ever think ya'd ever be civil, let alone friends."

"Friends. Partners. Who toil well in crime, yet drive one another mad." River said as she let out a sigh.

"That's called passion."

River looked quizzically at Zoë.

"The fighting ain't such a bad deal. It means you care, maybe too much. When you no longer rile each other up, that'll be the time to start worryin'."

---

"_Scoot yer butt over. Yer hoggin' all the suds." Jayne nudged his hip in to Rivers to get her to move over to the adjacent basin. _

"_The studs are as plentiful as the dishes. We can share."_

"_Don't know what your talkin' 'bout." Jayne stated, dipping his hands into the water. "I'm just gonna stand here and pretend, looks like yer doin' a fine job, though." _

"_Captain will be unhappy to find out you're using the girl to avoid kitchen duties. He likes to be informed when his crew is acting dishonestly. Cap…"_

_Jayne quickly muffled River's voice with one large soapy hand. _

"_All right, ya win. Like gettin' me in trouble, don't ya?"_

"_It keeps me busy. It is also very entertaining." River smiled up smugly at the mercenary._

_Jayne was not impressed. "I bet. Ya need to find someone else to bother. Someone less inclined to violent reaction. Also, ya need to stop taking my things and hiding them. Mal don't like thieves neither. Maybe he should know there's a little sticky fingered crook living among us." _

"_He knows. Thinks it's cute when I do it, and amusing. Thieving is useful in our line of work. Also, I'm still not scared of you."_

"_Well, ya should be. Everyone else is." Jayne softened his tone and appealed to River once again. "Just give me back my hat at least. My ma made it fer me."_

"_See, that's why people aren't very fearful of you. The hat counters the menacing effect. I am doing you a favor. Don't worry; it will be safe with me."_

"_Errr. You better not be gettin' yer girl stink all over it. I'm gonna need it one of these days, gets cold." _

"_Jayne is a girl's name and Jayne is partial to girl stink." River winked at Jayne as she said this._

"_No, Jayne likes Woman stink, and you ain't no woman."_

"_There is a woman waiting. The girl just prevails."_

_To affirm the statement, River then flicked some suds across Jayne's face._

_---_

The girls had arrived at the entrance of a large, open barn style bar. It consisted of three levels. Bordering the outer walls were many cozy booths. A couple steps lead down to a second level filled with tables and chairs. More steps lead down to the center of the establishment which contained a wide, wooden dance floor. The band was situated in the back. A large bar with stools flanked the entire right side of the barn. The seating areas were dim with small lanterns adoring the center of each table. The dance floor was brightly lit and cheery, and it was packed full of swishing dresses and stomping boots.

It was much nicer than Inara had anticipated. She glanced over at River who had an enraptured look on her face as she took in the scene before her. The jolly woman who had invited them welcomed them in.

"Ya made it!"

"Yes, thank you, Eve. It turns out this was just the sort of break we needed." Inara smiled and took the woman's hands in greeting.

"Well, can't imagine sailing around on that ship offers too many opportunities to let loose. You girls take a seat; have a drink and a dance. Ya need anything, just holler on over."

Eve greeted each woman before she made leave to attend to a patron waving her over.

They took a table on the second level close to the dance floor and ordered a round of drinks. Inara and Kaylee ordered sakes, while River and Zoë chose tea.

River was feeling better already, first cheered by Zoë's little talk and now by the liveliness of her surroundings.

As soon as they were settled, Inara looked cogently across the table at River. "Ok lady, out with it. Don't think for a second I did not notice something was amiss before we left."

River sipped her drink and then simply stated, "Jayne did not find my attire appropriate. He thought I might rouse the interest of the locals." She looked around at each of the women before adding, "A verbal altercation ensued."

"Serves him right!" Kaylee declared. "Pullin' _kōng xīn_ stunt like that! I don't get these guys. They's always wantin' one thing, but doin' another."

"In all fairness, us women tend to _say_ one thing and mean another. It's a sort of dance." Defended Zoë.

Inara laughed at the truth of the rationalization. "I suppose there is no mystery in being forthright." A new thought suddenly flooded the companion. "River, how long exactly was Jayne inside the cathouse?"

"Seven minutes, twenty-eight seconds." River answered undoubtedly.

The girls all chuckled and River looked around, trying to figure out what she had missed.

"Aw shucks, ain't nothing' happened then." Resolved the mechanic. "We all know when Jayne goes for a roll in the hay, the rollin' is gonna take hours at least."

Zoë shuddered. "It's true. Had the unfortunate duty of havin' to cut one of his trades short."

"It is not uncommon for a man to seek comfort in another woman's arms when he wants to deny himself what he truly craves." Inara's eyes went adrift for a moment upon reflection. After the memory faded, she came to a resolution. "Fear breeds stupidity."

"And Jayne should have plenty to fear." Zoë added. "Between the captain and your brother, there could be civil unrest."

Kaylee's expression was unsettled. "But they'd want River to be happy, wouldn't they? And Jayne? We're as much a family now than ever. Don't families want each other to find some gladness?"

"All previous evidence points to an unfavorable conclusion." River paused for emphasis. "They are both pig-heads."

The women erupted into laughter.

"I concur." Inara chuckled as she patted River's hand.

River smiled appreciatively and addressed her friends. "Thank you. Girl talk is most conducive after an emotional meltdown." She then looked eagerly at the dancers. "May I dance?"

"You don't have to ask permission, River."

"Sorry, old habit."

"Go on, dance until your heart's content." Inara replied warmly.It only took River a few moments of observation to memorize the steps to the simple English country-dance. She allowed her to body relinquish itself to the sound of fiddle and clapping hands. Soon, she was linking arms with happy strangers, spinning, swinging and clomping her shoes across the dance floor.

A young man stepped forward and asked her to be his partner for the next dance. Unsure of what to say, she just smiled and nodded.

He led her around the room, with one hand tastefully on her waist and the other clasping her out stretched hand from behind.

When it was time to turn and face one another, she considered his appearance. He was tall and thin, with dark hair and clear green eyes. When he smiled at her, she felt herself blush. She wasn't used to being stared at by anyone, except maybe... Jayne.

_--- _

"Ow! Tryin to kill me, girl? Bet your enjoyin' me all helpless 'n' such."

"_You're not helpless. Hopeless maybe."_

"_For someone who doesn't like to be teased, ya sure dish it out."_

"_I have adapted. Now hold still, and stop being a big baby."_

'_Not a babieeee…ow! Gorram! Now I see why yer brother does the doctorin'. Yer vicious."_

_River responded in a mock Jayne voice. "Got to toughen up Jayne." Returning to River speak, she then reprimanded the merc. "Now stop yelling, the doctor needs his rest." She looked over at Simon, who was sleeping peacefully on the other bed in the infirmary._

"_Ya ever gonna let me live that down? Stopped callin' ya moonbrain didn't I?_

"_Yes. You are right. You have been very sweet."_

"_I can start up again, ya know. Don't tempt me!"_

_River giggled. "You took long enough to wake up. It was becoming uninteresting around here. You are the most fun to bother, because you are so bothered."_

"_No I ain't! Well, ya do annoy the heck outta me, but it don't mean nothin' special. Sneaky genius just knows how to push my buttons, is all."_

"_Glad you're better, Jayne. Soon, you will be up and walking around." River looked at Jayne with a devious expression. "Then, you can try and find where I hid your girly publications. Bye." River leaned up and planted a quick peck on the man's red face before dashing out of the room. _

"_Ergh! You best be hiding with them magazines, cause when I find ya…" Did she just kiss me? _

_---_

The women watched River in amusement as she danced. A young man had stepped forward and asked her for a go, and River had politely accepted.

It was then Inara noticed several familiar faces enter the establishment and take up a corner booth.

"_Jen dao mei_!" Inara muttered angrily.

Kaylee and Zoë turned to see the men seated in a booth across the room, trying to flag down a cocktail server.

"Just can't stay away." Zoë observed dryly.

"That man never listens to a word I ask." Inara was vexed.

"I'm sure the cap'n just wanna look out for us." Asserted Kaylee. "They don't seem to be noticin' us none, though." She remarked while waving her arm in their direction.

"Good." Inara said firmly. Kaylee quickly brought her arm down.

"I just want River to have a nice time. Inara tried to justify her remark. When Mal comes around, things become less enjoyable and more violent. I don't think River seeing Jayne right now will help the matter."

"River sure do look awful happy dancin' out there." Noticed Kaylee. "Wouldn't even know it that she were so upset before. The feller she's dancin' with don't look half bad neither."

---

Stepping out of some small run-down bar, and all a bit tipsy, the men could hear loud music emanating from down the way. Mal looked through the deserted street towards the music and laughter with a sly smile. "Ain't that a fine coincidence? Isn't this the little shindig our woman folk ran off to?"

"Looks like." Confirmed Wash. "Are we spying? Cause if we are, I'm selling you out. You know that right, Cap?"

Mal looked down at his pilot as he wheeled him into the club. "Don't know what you're talking about, Wash. A man needs a drink, he goes to the liveliest establishment in town."

"Well, it'll get plenty lively if'n they see us. Better keep to the corner." Jayne led them to booth ducking in quickly. The U shape booth gave all a clear view of the open room.

"I think I might die of shock. Jayne, intimidated by our lady counterparts?" Simon catechized, sliding in next to the big guy.

Mal helped Wash in and he took his seat at the end. He ignored the exchange as he waved a woman over and ordered four whiskeys.

"I'm intimidated." Piped Wash. "For good reason, too. Have you not seen the way some of these gals handle a weapon? We have been conditioned to fear the deceptively charming woman creatures."

"They don't scare me. Just don't feel like a tussle, is all." Jayne mumbled.

"Oh dear God! What has happened to our Merc? You feeling alright there?" Wash teased.

"_Fine_. Dandy." Jayne grumbled.

The drinks were promptly set down before them and the waitress was thanked.

"If they do look over, whatever you do, _don't _make eye contact. Maybe we could feign ignorance?" Wash advised.

Jayne instinctively looked up and scanned the room for long chestnut hair. He stopped when he found her swinging on the arm of some_ xiao zi_. His hand tightened around his drink, as he knocked back its contents, returning to scowl at the smiling couple.

See now, that right there is why I appreciate my solitude. Don't have to answer to not a one." Mal scoffed.

Simon rolled his eyes at Mal. "Right and Inara has no sway in your actions what-so-ever. Why is it that we are here again?"

"Inebriation, or so it would seem." Wash declared as he held up his drink.

Jayne could barely hear the conversation going on around him. He was trying to figure out why the girl looked so gorram happy. Shouldn't she be feeling as miserable as he was?

"You want the truth? Here it is. Just wanna find out why Inara were so gorram determined that we stay away. Somethin' don't sit right. "

"So, instead of respecting their privacy and honoring their trust, you thought to intrude on their night." Simon accused.

"Pretty much."

Wash forged a shocked expression and gasped. "It must be a conspiracy! I think they are planning on over throwing the ship and creating a female dominated society!"

"Ya never know." Mal remarked partially serious.

It was probably better this way, Jayne reasoned as he watched River take a seat on the stool the boy had pulled out for her. He wanted to be the one to make her smile like that, but he'd screwed it all up.

"Mebbe theys just need some space. Hell, sometimes I need to get away from you _hun dans_." grunted Jayne.

He watched as the kid reached over and touched River's hand. His whole body tensed up as anger and jealously dominated reason. All he could do was sit and glare. It was then she looked up right at him and smiled. He froze. Was she rubbing it in his face?

"You gettin' sick and tired of us already?" Mal looked amusingly at his mercenary. "What happens when we break out in song and dance?"

"Please don't. There is not enough liquor in this town to make that an enjoyable spectacle." Simon retorted.

"Heard you got a fine singing voice. You gonna show us all up?" Mal challenged.

"I thought the point was _not_ to attract attention." Simon countered.

"Yes, please. I want to live to see my first born." Implored Wash.

"Will you knock it off with that? Ain't anyone killin' nobody less I say so. It's unnatural for a man to be that afraid of his woman." Mal reproved as he shook his head at Wash.

Wash pointed a drunken finger in the captain's face. "Just wait till you and Inara get hitched. You'll learn good and fast its better not to bite the hand that gives you nightly comfort." He took another swig of his drink. "When _are _you gonna make a move, anyways? I'm growing tired of just watching you procrastinate. Can only imagine how fed up she must be."

"Hey now, I've made moves." disputed the captain.

"Yeah, you're a regular Casanova," remarked Wash with a smirk.

"Just makin' things happen on my own terms." Mal was growing more defensive.

"Whatever. Ya'll are whipped." Pointed out Jayne. "Wash, you and Zoë have each other under lock'n key. Can't do nothin' wit'out the other sayin' so. Simon, well, ya was a pansy 'afore so it don't matter. And Mal, 'Nara has you wound tighter than a gnats ass stretched over a rain-barrel." Jayne looked over once again at River. "I ain't ever gonna be so screwy over some moonbrained girl."

They all shot Jayne a curious glance at his choice of words.

---

"_I didn't touch your girly pictures. I was pulling your leg. May I come down?"_

"_I can see that." Jayne looked to the massive stack on his dresser. "Just for a sec. Ya know yer brother gets pissed when ya come down here."_

"_Yes, that's half the fun." River climbed down and handed over Jayne's orange knit hat. "Here. It smells like girl. Sorry."_

_Jayne took the hat and brought it up to his nose, drinking in the scent of River embedded into the fabric. _

"_Naw, it smells good. Like a woman." _

"_You really think so?" River smiled, beaming up at him. "I guess it is time to grow up. No more hiding Jayne's things."_

"_I don't mind so much. Gets borin' round here. 'Sides, I figure ya didn't get to be a kid much growin' up. Stuff like that's important. Jayne looked contemplatively at his hat for a moment before holding it back out the her. "Here, you keep the hat. Looks cuter on ya anyhow."_

_River took the hat and held it to her chest, looking at Jayne as if he gave her the moon._

"_Stop lookin' at me like that. I'm a mean old man, remember?"_

"_The meanest." River climbed up the ladder rungs and turned to look back at Jayne who was staring after her. "Jayne, thanks for being my friend."_

"_Yeah, just don't tell anyone. Got a standin' to uphold." _

"_Your secret's safe with me."_

---

"Ya wanna take a break and get somethin' to drink? I'm buyin'." Inquired the boy after about their fifth dance.

River smiled at him. He really was _nice_. She had learned his name was Brooke, and had giggle to her self at the coincidence. Perhaps she had a thing for boys with girls' names.

Jayne. Why could she not stop thinking about Jayne? Perhaps it was because he wasn't so polite. Reluctantly, she had to admit to herself that his gruffness was apart of the appeal.

She sighed as she accepted Brooke's offer. They sat down and continued their conversation. Well, actually, he continued on about every topic under the sun. River just gazed dreamily into her beverage, watching the liquid slowly turn and still.

"I like you. You're a good listener. Most of the girls 'round here won't let ya get a word in edgewise. They're always going on about silly stuff, too. Like their hair, or clothes. Not, you. You're really quiet. What'd you like to talk about?"

That was another thing she appreciated about Jayne. His Silence. "Quantum Physics." River replied with a smirk.

"Oh."

River noticed Brooke's awkward expression, and realized she couldn't tease him either. She quickly tried to repair the damage. "I like to hear you talk."

"Ok, wanna hear about the time when my pa started the biggest bar fight on Salisbury?" Brooke asked eagerly as he rested his hand on hers.

River just nodded. At that moment, she could feel the heat of someone watching her. Instinctively, she looked up to find Jayne glowering at her.

A smile unconsciously formed at the sight of the big man. He looked so handsome at that moment, scowl included. Her friendly expression was only met with a deeper glare. Her smile faded and she relinquished.

She turned her attention back to Brooke, who was now talking about how he was raised on some cattle farm.

She listened for a while, nodding every now and then. Sometimes, she would sneak a peak up at Jayne, who would look away quickly, playing the same game.

Brooke leaned in closer, intoxicated to the point of bravery. "Yer reallie purty." He said as if telling a secret. "You 'ave a boy..friend?" He hiccupped and continued. "cause if'n not, can I be yer… Y'ave b-e-a-utiful hair. 'an I touch it?" Without waiting for an invitation, the boy reached across and twirled a strand in his fingers.

A loud crash could be heard from across the room. Startled, River looked up to see Jayne barreling towards them. She immediately looked at Brooke, who was now face down on the bar, on the verge of passing out. River readied herself to protect the young boy. He may have been guilty of talking too much, and being a little flirty, but he did not deserve to be pummeled.

----

That did it! The ruttin' bèn dàn touched her hair. He had been watchin' the two for the better part of an hour flirting back and forth.

Only just to make sure the kid didn't try anything funny, he reasoned.

Every minute that passed was torture. He was a bundle of nerves ready to explode at any moment.

River should know better than to let some stranger touch her so intimately. Except, she _had_ let him. Hell, he never even got that far.

When the boy leaned in close, Jayne knew right away what he was getting at. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He summoned every once of control he had, and it weren't much. However, when the _yú bèn_ kid played with her hair that was the final straw that broke the camels back.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had knocked the heavy table aside, sending glass crashing to the floor. Tunnel vision took over as he made his way over to the pair.

He stopped inches in front of River, who had moved in a desperate attempt to shield the boy with her small body. She looked up into Jayne's red face, her eyes silently pleading with his.

One look from those big brown eyes melted any resolve he had to smash the boy's teeth in. He looked over at the kid who appeared now to be out cold. That sad sight kinda took the fun out of that idea anyhow.

Nevertheless, he was still a bit steamed. "Why'd ya let him put his hands on ya?" Jayne inquired, unable to hide his jealousy.

River folded her arms across her chest. "Why did you follow me here?"

"I didn't! It were the all captain's idea." Jayne defended.

He watched as River's face fell for the umpteenth time in the past week. Suddenly he felt the need to put her at ease, he needed her to know just how crazy she made him feel. "Look, didn't mean what I did, the things I said. Wasn't thinking straight."

Clearing his throat, Jayne awkwardly continued as River stared at him expectantly. "I ain't ever felt like this 'afore, all discombobulated an' whatnot. Needed to git clear of it. Went somewheres I could be me again. Only, that guy ain't me anymore."

Jayne stepped closer and took River's dainty hands in his, absentmindedly playing with them, savoring their feel. Maybe it was the whiskey kicking in, or all the time he'd spent thinking on her that drove him to finally be honest.

His gaze returning to her eyes, River saw a vulnerability she never knew existed. "No amount of gussied up trollops can compare to ya, moon brain." He finished with certainty.

River smiled up at him, and brought his hands to her face. She closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek against his skin like a cat. "Do you always talk so much when you're in love with someone?"

"I…hey now, didn't say nothin' about that."

River raised an eyebrow at Jayne. "Didn't have to." She brought the palms of his hands from her cheek to her lips, and tenderly kissed them.

Jayne just stood there watching her in amazement. His flesh grew warm under her kisses, and his body grew flush with stimulation. His heart was thundering in his chest, and the sound echoed through his ears. She let go of his hands and slowly began to move her hands up his chest.

River marveled at the feel of Jayne's solid form beneath her hands as she smoothed them over his muscles. She could barely contain her excitement, finally able to pet the man she had so longed to touch. She continued to move her hands up over his shoulders, and ran her fingers gently down the swell of Jayne's biceps.

She looked up both shyly and wantonly through her eyelashes at Jayne. His face had gone slack at her touch, and he now gazed upon her with new passion. He wanted this little vixen so bad, that his body ached in anticipation. The way she was touching him, as if she knew exactly what he wanted sparked a fire in his core.

He sat back on the stool behind him and pulled her into his arms. She moved her hands up around his neck, tracing her fingers lightly in little circles across his skin. She smiled seductively at the man holding her tight. "Well?"

"Well what?" Jayne taunted.

"This is the part where you seal the deal, and kiss the girl."

"So, ya wanna." Jayne said with a sly smile, edging his face closer to hers.

"Practically begging."

"Shouldn't beg, not lady like. 'Sides thought you were supposed to play hard to get?" Jayne enticed, his mouth lingering just above her parted lips, and he could feel her heavenly breath panting in anticipation.

"Tired of playing, Jayne. Kiss me," she whispered, her voice heavy with desire.

Softly their lips brushed against one another, teasing, testing. Slowly, they moved their mouths together exploring the plump softness, hot and sweet. One touch sparked the hunger for more. Pressing together with such need and passion, their bodies trembled at every impact. Each kiss grew more fervent, unleashing the desire encapsulated within. Moans escaped past moving tongues as tentacles of pleasure spread through their bodies. Wrapped in a blanket of euphoria, the room and everything in it had been forgotten. Jayne finally pulled away, short of breath, his eyes still closed, and basking in sensation.

"Gorram, girl.' was all he could manage.

"I know." River let out, resting her forehead against his and smiling a most gratified smile.

She laid her head on Jayne's chest, humming softly as she settled in. River had wanted to help Jayne find home, but instead it was she who had found a happiness she never knew existed.

Jayne was in nirvana over the feel of the girl in his arms. His girl. He pulled her closer and dropped is head down to drink in the familiar scent.

They both slowly turned to find six face's looking wide-eyed in their direction. Some looked with their mouths hanging open, a few smiling and the remaining doing the other thing.

All were dead silent except for a slightly inebriated Wash. He was among the smiley ones. "Well, I didn't see that one coming."

He winked his eye at River and Jayne who were still clinging to one another, raising his drink to them. "As you were, young lovers."

_TBC_

_---_

_wěi - correct; right  
bēi jiàn hún dàn - lowly; mean and low -bastard  
kōng xīn - hollow headed; mindless  
Jen dao mei! - Just our luck  
mēn rè - sultry; sultriness; hot and stuffy; stifling hot  
xiao zi. - (n) boy; (n) an implolite term for a person; bloke  
bèn dàn - fool; idiot_

---


	13. Chapter 13

"Truth and Perspective"

---

---

---

It had all happened so fast, a chaotic, jumbled blur. One minute they were having a grand old time cutting down on one another like usual, and the next, Jayne had up and aggressively heaved aside the table. What's worse were some perfectly fine spirits crashed to the ground in the process.

Mal watched through a drunken haze as his tough, no-nonsense mercenary stormed over and confessed feelings of adulation to River. _River_?

He had seen some strange things go down in his day, men who took to desecrating their own flesh. Witnessed soldiers survive two weeks waiting for rescue with bullet holes to their chest . Watched as a certain little zany person took out a whole bar full of patrons in a flash. However, this was a completely new definition of peculiar.

"Wha…huh?" Did his hired gun just say he wanted the lil' witch to be his girl? When did Jayne gain the ability to commit to anything, let alone anyone? As long as he'd known the man, there was an understanding the big guy could up and walk away when the next best offer arrived. Relationships rather hampered that sort of freedom.

Mal's head was spinning faster than a carousel as he watched his pilot caress her little hands up Jayne's chest. His attention momentarily wavered as the ladies appeared, squishing themselves into the booth. It was fairly possible they were trying to trap him in.

The rest of the bar patrons had stopped to watch the ruckus when they'd thought there was going to be a brawl. Most quickly lost interest when it became evident that the commotion was more intimate in nature.

However, a few continued to eyeball the pair. After all, the sight of a rather large man pouring his heart out to a small petite thing was not an everyday occurrence.

The crew all just sat and watched in a daze as Jayne proceeded to pull River close, lean in and kiss her with wild abandon. A long, sustained silence followed as the group gawked on like a bunch of kids watching a circus act for the first time.

Wash, looking rather amused and adorned with a large, pert grin spoke first. "Well, I didn't see that one coming!" He raised his glass to the couple that finally came up for air. "As you were young lovers."

"Anyone wanna inform me why my hired guns are makin' out like a bunch of gorram teenagers?" Mal asked no person in particular, still in a state of perpetual shock.

Simon's jaw hung so low, one could vividly describe the anatomy of his tonsils. "I…I think I am going to need another drink. Or, perhaps I've had one too many already." He suspiciously stared down into his cup. "Do they put hallucinogens in the cocktails?"

Kaylee moved her hand over her mouth and tried to suppress a fit of giddiness. Zoë looked just as regaled as her husband at the spectacle.

Mal turned to his left where Inara was seated, and found she had an approving beam plastered over her face. She was smiling like she…"Hey now! You knew about this! How long?"

"Since before even they knew. Some things are evident from the start." Her eyes were sparkling jovially.

"Think you coulda 'least warned me some? Shock can kill a man you know."

"Why? So you could have interfered like you always do?"

"Damn right! This is just so…"

"Freakishly wrong, but oddly intriguing?" Wash finished for the captain.

Jayne and River had since turned back to each other, quietly chatting. At one point, Jayne reached over and tucked a tendril of hair that had fallen forward back behind River's ear.

"Who knew Jayne could be so tender?" Kaylee sighed.

"It blows the mind." Zoë agreed.

Mal looked across at Simon, the only one who seemed to be on his side. "Are you seein' this?"

"Trying not." Simon shook his head and shuddered. "I feel sick."

"It's not that bad. They look sweet together." Kaylee chimed in.

"No, I mean, I think I've had too much to drink. I'm literally going to be sick."

"Oh. Oh! Come on, steady now, _bao bei_." soothed Kaylee as she helped Simon up. "Lets get ya outside, then you can puke your guts out all ya like."

Wash watched as the two made their way outside. "He is so not going to remember this come tomorrow. Can I please be the one to tell him again?"

"There ain't gonna be nothin' _to_ tell after I get through with Jayne." Mal stated resolutely. The veracity of the situation was slowly sinking in. Soon fury would replace shock. Did he skip denial, or was that next?

"I swear to God, Mal. If you do anything to mess this up for them, I…"

"You threatenin' me now, Inara? This night just keeps on gettin' better!"

"She has a point, Sir. It ain't our business to interfere in. Some things are better left alone." Zoë made her case, but from the look on the captain's face, she could tell he was not in a reasoning mood. Then again, it was not very often he was.

"You on their side, Zoë? _Ai-yah. Tyen-ah_!"

"Just sayin', they could use some privacy right now."

"_They_ forfeited the right to privacy when they started goin' at it in front of half the gorram town!"

"Had to find out somehow. What better way then to share it with family and friends?" Wash was still beaming.

"Wash, you may find this a mite funny, but some of us aren't particularly thrilled. So, if you could just quit with the remarks for a moment, so as I can think a bit!"

Wash opened his mouth, suited with the perfect retort, but thought better on it when he saw the rage embedded on Mal's face.

"Mal, just leave it be." Urged Inara.

"I thought I've asked you before _not_ to tell me how to run my ship!" Mal barked. The words flew out before he had to contain them, or at least not make them sound so cruel. He was drunk and mad, a deadly combo for anyone in his path, especially Inara.

Inara flashed. How could he still be using that line on her? She had presumed they were way past that. Her eyes bore holes through him. "Oh, yes, more times then I care to remember. You order people around like you're some sort of god, but you're nowhere near godly! You're just a power-hungry control freak! Somebody needs to advise you every once and a while, Mal. You react with anger and not your sensibilities…and certainly not your heart!"

"_Wow_, this is exciting!" Wash whispered to Zoë, slapping his hand excitedly on her thigh. "Haven't had this much fun since River took a butcher's knife to Jayne. We should come here more often."

Zoë shushed her husband with a reprimanding look.

Mal just sat shocked at Inara's outburst. For once he was at a loss for words.

The former companion continued on, clearly upset. "You think you understand everything, but maybe you could learn a thing or two from Jayne."

"Think it's about time we should check and see how the doctor is doin'. Come sweetie." Zoë nudged her man sharply with her elbow. Wash grudgingly followed, and they left unnoticed by Mal and Inara who were staring each other down intensely.

"What are you playing at, woman?"

"You! Don't you see, Mal?" Inara's eyes filled with tears, and her words flowed with conviction. "I found my father and lost him all in the same day. I wanted to know him, finally ready to let someone in. However, I lost my chance." She paused to collect herself, determined not to break. "If I've learned anything, it's how little precious time we have to tell ones closest that we care about them." Inara let her eyes linger on Jayne and River for a moment's time, before turning back and looking at Mal unwaveringly. "I can most certainly respect two people who have the guts to do something we can't!"

Mal felt as if he had been hit with a sonic rifle. He knew Inara spoke the truth, but his pride always won the upper hand. "Maybe there is a reason we haven't. Maybehaps some people aren't meant to be."

Inara winced at his words. She had been forthcoming, and now he was putting up a wall just to prove his point. Stubborn, stubborn man!

She felt tired and drained, and for the first time ever, she no longer had the energy to fight with him. Folding her arms on the table she created a mini-sanctuary, and rested her head inside to cry.

Mal watched as Inara's back heaved in and out as muffled cries escaped her body. He wasn't used to seeing the woman cry, she was usually was so reserved. He had tried many times to warrant this sort of emotional reaction, but now that it was happening, he felt like a pile of _go se._

He reached his hand out and placed it on the soft materiel covering her back, and began slow, soothing circles. Why couldn't he just bite his tongue for once? This was Jayne's fault too. He made a mental note to add this to the '_reasons to space my mercenary list'_, right under, _womanizing innocents_. "Shouldn't 've said what I did. Don't rightly know what's wrong with me sometimes. But I promise you I'll figure it out."

---

Jayne had been wide-awake for over an hour now. Just staring up at the rusted metal above him, noticing the green flakes of paint that had been chipping away overtime. He glanced at the neon lights of his clock; it was early, too early to be up yet.

He was nervous, not about Mal or Simon going all preachy or violent on him. He could care less about that. Rather, he was anxious about how to act next. Had gotten himself this far, but relationships weren't his specialty. Up until now, he had avoided them all together. All the uneasiness he was feeling was probably the reason.

Then he started thinking back on that kiss. Never thought he could experience something so satisfying. Felt it right down to his bones when she had slipped her soft lips over his. Apprehension soon turned to curiosity, cause gorram if the girl could make him feel all that with one kiss, there was no telling how good things might get.

Jayne sat up and looked contemplatively around his room. There was a bowl and chopsticks' resting on his dresser from when he had eaten in is bunk three days ago. A large pile of laundry on the floor, several layers of dust, and there were chunks of mud and sand he had tracked in last night, crusting on his ladder. Better clean up case the girl drops in. He thought of River being in his bunk for more than platonic reasons as he worked diligently. It was the best motivation he had had in a long while.

After dressing, Jayne gathered up his laundry and dishes and headed first to throw a load in the wash. He then made his way to the mess to deposit his dirty dishes. As he drew near, he heard a sweet humming sound flow from within. He stopped at the entrance when he spied a certain dusky-haired girl rummaging through the food storage lockers.

Leaning up against the hatchway, he folded his arms across his chest and admired the backside of her small, lithe form. The clingy fabric of her dress made the experience all the more enjoyable.

He remembered a time when he wouldn't look twice at the girl in the manner he was now. The incoherent ramblings quickly numbed his visual modality. Even despite the measure of weird little nooks in the 'verse he'd traveled, never had he met someone as outlandish as River Tam.

Instead of trying to understand why a seemly regular looking girl would be smiling one minute and shrieking the next, he opted to just shut her out completely. Well, when he wasn't yelling at her to shut her pie hole first. It was easier to stick with what he knew, guns, money, whores, and the job. Hell, he really didn't let anyone else in either.

The girl had slowly wedged her way inside, like one of them splinters you can't reach. She invaded his world, his mind and conscious.

Gradually, his agitation at the girl's constant presence grew to an intrigue at her steadfastness.

"_You're clenching your Jaw again. Stress can be tragic. Pop and nothing. An aneurysm is instantaneous." _

"_Then stop yer aggravatin' already."_

"_Can't. Too much entertainment." River patted him on one large shoulder. "You will be missed." _

Salty little mouth that one has, he thought as he remembered the exchange. Claimed she tortured him for her own amusement, but sometimes he found himself chuckling late at night over her antics. The nutty girl's wit slowly weakened his resolve to forever loathe her.

Sometimes when the hot sun hot sun fried his neck and boredom took its toll during a job. He secretly wished she would show up to help pass the time. Mirages of crazy girl should have been the second sign.

When she looked at him, it was different. Like he was decent. Most on the ship had decided long ago what sort of person he was. Not that he gave anybody reason to hope otherwise. Except, she gave him reason to prove himself wrong.

It was ironic how he went from wanting to trade her in for coin, to thinking she was better than the likes of him deserved. Didn't completely understand why the genius had picked him, but for once he wasn't going to protest. There was not going to be a fight this time. There was no need.

---

River was hovering above the stove droning a cheery tune. Outfitted in an apron she was feeling quite the domestic. 'Food is the surest way to a man's heart' she thought happily. She peered into the pot and frowned. Well, hopefully that aphorism didn't always apply. She turned to rummage through the lockers to find anything that might make her creation more presentable. It was then a familiar heat spread through body. Without turning, she addressed her admirer.

"Good morning, Jayne."

"How'd ya know I was here?"

"The heavy footsteps and loud breathing are a give away. Also, you smell nice." River turned and flashed him a smile.

"Guess I ain't learned to be sneaky as ya."

"Having a brother that sleeps light helps refine the ability."

Jayne watched engrossed as she gave her attention back to the steaming pot before her. "I know yer all head over heels fer me, but ya don't have to get up so early in the a.m. to cook now that were official like." He light-heartedly teased.

"Thought I'd take precautions to avoid the wrath of Jayne on an empty stomach. I was thinking only of my safety." Her retaliation was quick.

Yep, never dull, he thought as he made his way to the dining table.

Wrinkling her brow, River piled a bowl up for Jayne, and made her way around the stove and placed it before him. "You are my first human test subject. I haven't mastered cream-of-protein. It looks erroneous."

Jayne laughed, grabbed his spoon, and scoped up a thick mass of goo. "Prolly tastes better than it looks," he hoped as he shoveled in the bite. River looked on tentatively. As soon as the substance hit his palette it triggered his gag reflex. "Mmm, it's… g-o-o-d. " He tried to sound convincing through a mouth full of food.

"You're a bad lair."

Jayne mustered up and swallowed thickly. " 'Least y'know I won't be able ta keep secrets."

River smiled brightly at him. "Yes, your face is an open book."

His heart always skipped a beat when the corners of her mouth found happiness. He grabbed for her hands, and pulled her towards him. "Come here. Don't I get a morning kiss er somethin'?"

River giggled as he pulled her into his strong arms. She cupped his face with her small hands, leaning her body fully against him. "One for the morning…" she teased her lips across the stubble of his chin, "and one for every hour…" moving next to the tip of his nose she tenderly touched a kiss to it. "…in between." Finally fixing her mouth right before his eager lips.

"Shiny! An encore! I'd wait for your brother though; think he missed most of the gaiety last night."

River turned her head away from Jayne's un-tasted lips to witness Wash making his way in. Jayne whimpered as he watched her mouth leave the vicinity of his own.

"Good morning, Mr. Funnyman. I made breakfast, but I'm afraid the chemical components over-adhered at boiling point."

"That's fixable, we can just add more liquid. I'm constantly messing up the grub. It's trial and error, my dear friend." River joined Wash back at the stove, as the rest of the females entered the dining common, laughing about something.

Kaylee stopped in front of Jayne, and more laughter involuntarily erupted out. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry, Jayne. Zoë was just telling' us this story about the one time you thought that whore was offerin' herself to ya for free, an' it was only after that you realized that she wanted paid, an' you had to run out of the whorehouse before they all beat you up."

"Hardy har. Kinda like the time you walked into the men's room 'by accident' yet didn't come out fer fifteen minutes. What, or who kept ya so long?"

"Jayne!" Zoë and Inara both warned and reprimanded.

"Well, we can all see love hasn't dulled his charm." Wash shook his head in mock discontent, while shooting a smirk towards River. She shyly smiled back at him and lowered her head.

"She started it." Jayne griped.

"What are you, two?" Inara asked caustically.

Their morning fun was interrupted when the Captain and Simon staggered in. Pained expressions told a story of the danger of large quantities alcohol. Perhaps the very thing saved them from a big mêlée when they had returned to the ship.

What was worse was the silence. Maybe they had forgotten? Mal calmly strode over not making contact with anyone, and filled two cups with coffee. He handed one to Simon and they both sat.

"Ok, now I'm scared and I'm not the one about to get spaced. You guys are creeping me out."

"Wash, just get her started and off world. I'll discuss the coordinates with you in a bit. Anyone else who ain't River or Jayne you need to take your leave. Doctor, you may stay. Know you might be itchin' for answers as much as my own self." The rest for once didn't argue with the captain, his silent intimidation was much more effective then the dramatic.

Kaylee stopped over and put her arm around River before leaving. "Hey Sis, dontchya let the cap'n intimidate ya none. He's just got his panties in a bunch 'cause nobody's servicing _his_ unmentionables."

"KAYLEE!"

"I'm leavin'!" The mechanic exclaimed as she shot the captain a 'breath easy' look before following the others out.

River was unaffected by the drop in sociable temperature. She wandered around wrapped her brother from behind in a big hug, and gave him a quick peek on the cheek. "Good morning _ge ge_."

Simon reached his arm behind him and patted his sister gingerly on the arm. "Its morning, but I wouldn't call it good." He moved his fingers to soothe his throbbing temples.

River gave him another loving squeeze before she let go. "That's what happens to party animals." She then made her way over to give the captain the same treatment.

Kaylee had shown her to be more generous with her affections. She understood why the mechanic was always so cheerful, willing to offer a needed hug. There was power in touch, human contact, skin to skin. She'd been afraid to initiate contact with anyone besides Simon and could feel herself slipping away. There was nothing to connect her to the now. She didn't understand it then, but she needed all of them.

She moved to sit in between Jayne and Simon, smiling to herself as she contemplated the two most important men in her life. They were at opposite ends of the spectrum, a perfect balance to her universe.

Her brother was sweet smiles, hope and intellect. Simon was loyal in his resolve to protect her, to fix her. He was pure untainted, unfiltered love. He was a part of her; he was her sanity.

She looked next to Jayne's ruggedly handsome face. There was a darkness about him that intrigued her, hard, menacing and fiercely protective of those few he let close. Kaylee, Zoë, Wash and on a good day, Mal.

He was an oak, a rock, and a mountain, something solid to ground her. His confidence and self-assurance was something she tried to mimic. The academy had stripped her of hers, leaving her as naked as the day she arrived on Serenity.

Even now, he was leaning cockily back in his chair, unflinching as he stared down Mal, who was sitting across from them.

Mal's eyes bored right back into Jayne's. "You feel like telling me what the hell in a hand basket is going on here?"

"Got myself a girl, Mal. Ain't she shiny?" Jayne was unphased by Mal's line of questioning.

Simon cut in, slightly annoyed. "She's my sister. My _very_ young sister. You know, the one I clearly thought you abhorred."

"Hey now, I never called her no whore."

It means…_méi shén me_, never mind." Simon exasperated and turned to River instead. "_Mei mei_, did I miss something here?"

"You miss a lot of things. But I still love you, and so does Kaylee." River smiled blithely at him.

"Ok, this is cute, really. But I got myself a crapulence the dung-god himself wouldn't envy. Be straight with me Jayne. I thought we'd come to an understanding, me and you. Thought there weren't gonna be anymore backstabbin'?"

"Way I 'member it, didn't do nuttin behind yer back. Kissed the girl 'n plain view." Jayne smirked at the captain, who was growing redder by the minute.

"You think this course is wise, Jayne? It don't matter where you did it. You did it, period!"

"Don't see why it even concerns you 't all, Mal."

"That therein is the very problem. You don't _see_. Hell, you don't think much neither. Jayne Cobb does what's best for Jayne Cobb. Not a one gets factored into the equation."

"I'm a factor."

Mal had been so intent on Jayne, he forgot the little albatross was still in the room. _"Láo jià_?"

"It's a simple mathematical principle. Two equal components of a whole counterpart complete the problem."

Mal just shook his head and looked at Jayne for translation. The man just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry. I stopped listenin' at t' math part."

"I believe she means to say it takes two to, well, you know." Simon explained.

"Take that back, think albatross made more sense." Mal lifted his coffee for a sip.

"Also, there is the intense sexual chemistry to consider."

Coffee went flying right back out as Mal choked on the liquid. Simon's face grew beat red and Jayne was enjoying every minute of it.

Wash's way-to-cheery voice broke over the shops intercom. "Hate to interrupt your little interrogation, captain, seein' as you love your violence and all, but I'm gonna need those coordinates right about now."

"_Aia ya!"_ Mal looked first at River and then settled his eyes hard on Jayne. "We'll finish this later. In the meantime, I don't want to even catch you so much as lookin' at the other. Either one of you feels I'm not to be taken seriously, things are likely to get ugly."

Jayne snorted as Mal stalked off to the bridge. "Yeah, 'cause they're just _peachy_ right now."

River leaned over and lowered her voice into Jayne's ear. "Don't worry, Jayne. Captain just needs time. Then you will be allowed to look at me again."

Jayne shivered as her breath tickled the sensitive skin behind his ear. "Plan on doin' more than jus lookin', girly." Jayne flirted back.

Simon cleared his throat uncomfortably. "River, can I, ah, see you in private?"

River stood to follow Simon, but hesitated and turned back to Jayne. Bending down, she placed a soft lingering kiss on his cheek and left. Before he could react, his sweet-smelling girl had exited the room.

"Gorramit." He muttered aloud. He'd been hoping for a little replay of last night's lip action. He realized he was becoming a little obsessive for someone who was against the idea in the first place. Yep, things were a' changing.

_---_

Simon led River down the stairs and into the common room outside the infirmary, taking up residence on the comfy, worn couch. He took her hands and his and looked deep in her eyes searching for some sort of definitive truth.

River smiled at her brother's solemn expression, and patted his hand. "So serious. Where is the funeral?"

He was not going let her tease her way out of this one. "River, I don't get what's going on here. Well, I do. I guess I just don't understand it."

Another smile came, this one all-knowing. "You're sad to see your little sister has grown, that I might not need my Simon. But I will. There is room for you both."

"Yes, that's some of it _mei mei_. I did expect this to happen sooner or later. I mean, it's natural for you to want to form a romantic attachment. You're a beautiful, smart, talented girl and I knew someone would capture your heart… when you were ready. But Jayne? Is it because there was no one else?"

River responded with her you-cannot-really-be-serious look. "It's true, Simon. I tried to get down Wash's pants first, then Mal's, but alas, Jayne was the only taker."

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Do you still hate him?"

"I never _hated_ him, was only utterly repulsed by him.

"Is that all?" River teased.

"Actually, the big ape's kind of charming when he's not being vilely offensive and rude."

It was true that he had grown to tolerate the guy. Spent two weeks crammed into the infirmary with him, it was a bit of forced quality time. He remembered back to the afternoon after he had proposed to Kaylee. They had been playing a hand of cards, mainly chatting about non-sense, when the big guy surprised him by becoming a little more personal in their exchange.

"_So, Nancy-boy, ya takin' the plunge then?" Jayne asked casually, his face wrinkled in concentration at the hand before him._

"_That's the plan."_

"_Well, yer a brave soul for haulin' up to one woman. Don't seem natural though, tradin' all that tasty for a leash 'n' collar."_

"_Yes, I'm going to miss the hoards of women throwing themselves at me." Simon said dryly as he threw a card down, and looked back up at the merc. "You have a bleak out look on matrimony."_

"_Git antsy just thinking' 'bout it." The man confessed. "I gots me a permanent itch that needs to be…"_

"_Okay, I get it." Simon put his hand up, not wishing for any vivid details that tended to accompany so many of Jayne's little 'stories'. "But don't you think having someone around more than every couple of months would help in that department?"_

"_Thought about it once er twice. But those I get to sexin' ain't exactly the marryin' type if ya catch my drift." Jayne smirked as he slapped a card over the one Simon had placed down._

"_Well, you could try a complete personality make-over. Or opt not to speak entirely, and go for the whole mysterious thing."_

"_Funny, doc. Yer a regular comedian. Just remember, I ain't gonna be debilitated forever. You better pray ya heal faster n' me."_

"I am younger, so that helps." Simon stated, unruffled by Jayne's superficial threats. "Although, you've been shot and stabbed so many times, it's a wonder your body doesn't automatically regenerate. I've never seen a bunch of people so talented at cheating death."

"_Suppose it's good then we didn't git rid of ya way back."_

"_Thank…Did you just say something benevolent? I'm not dreaming am I?" Simon raised an eyebrow in mock consideration._

"_Still don't mean I like ya any. So don't be getting all fuzzy towards me." Jayne laid his cards down in defeat._

"_I'll try and contain myself."_

It was precisely that "bonding time" that brought about concern of the big man's ability to commit. His sister deserved more that to be treated like the common whore the man was used to.

"He's just not the sort of suitor I pictured knocking at your door." Simon confessed, choosing for the time being to keep his concerns to himself.

"I didn't picture anyone. It just happened. Body temperature rose, panicked heartbeat, sweaty palms…" River paused a moment, lost in some distant memory, and continued. "I thought he was trying to poison me, but that was just a small oversight."

"I'm not even going to ask."

River grinned. "It's probably for the best." Cocking her head to the side, she inquired astutely, "Did you picture that you'd be with someone like Kaylee?"

"Well, no, not exactly. Didn't picture I'd join a crew of pirates and go parading across the galaxy either."

"See?"

"What am I seeing?"

"That we _don't_. Blindness. It took Kaylee 240 solar light cycles and a Reaver attack to get you to not be such a boob."

"You're a brat; you know that?" Simon reached across and affectionately brushed his thumb across his sister's pale cheek.

River leaned forward and hugged her brother tight. "It's part of the Job."

Simon broke away, looking assertively in those eyes he swore to always protect. "Promise me one thing?"

"Outside factors and unforeseen circumstances make it difficult to control the certainty of such a thing." River smiled sweetly, but it faded quickly when she saw her brother was serious in his resolve. "What would that be?"

"Don't let him break your heart."

_TBC_

_---_

_méi shén me - nothing; it doesn't matter_


	14. Chapter 14

"Enough"

---

---

---

The metal railing felt cool under her fingertips as River descended the stairway to her room. It was late and she was weary, emotionally drained from the events of late.

Lost in an ethereal trance, she was unaware of the man waiting in the shadows. That is until one large hand reached out and pulled her into the security of the darkness. His warmth enveloped her and her heart quickened, not from the suddenness of his actions but from the contact of their eager bodies.

There was only hot breath and silence as River reached up and traced her fingers over Jayne's forehead, cheekbones, and chin; the rough stubble prickling her fingertips. Moving her exploration to his mouth, she slowly outlined his lips, her hands seeing what her eyes could not.

A small gasp escaped her as he used his strong arms to draw her close, capturing her lips with his, encasing her in a cloak of urgency. River's knees weakened upon contact and she was glad for the anchor of his embrace.

Fervently, Jayne explored the sweetness of her mouth for the first time in a week. It was only their second kiss, but if it was at all possible his heart pounded even harder than with the first.

This girl was doing something to him he couldn't explain. The only thing he knew was he wanted her with every fiber of his being. She felt heavenly in his arms, beneath his mouth and the little mewls slipping past their kisses fueled his animalistic desire.

Her mind was spinning in a torrential whirl. Flashes of color danced behind her closed eyelids as the strength of his deepening kisses both satisfied and inundated her. All of theses new sensations, a slip of soft tongue around hers, a large hand caressing down her back, lips gently sucking and pulling at her ripe flesh, mutually frightened and thrilled her.

An eternity could have passed before they finally broke apart for gasps of precious air.

"Jayne." She panted.

"Hey there." was Jayne's throaty reply.

"If he catches us…"

"Shh. Ain't gonna happen." He touched a light kiss to her nose before releasing her. "Hang tight fer a minute, 'kay?" River nodded hesitantly, not wanting to let go.

Jayne was only gone a moment before he returned with a blanket and a couple of pillows from the infirmary and spread them out in their little hideaway beneath the stairwell. He sank down into the dim corner, beckoning her with his eyes to join him.

A faint light from the infirmary beyond splayed slotted beams of blue tinted light across his face. It was almost reminiscent of sitting underneath a far away moon in the dead of night. She crawled down next to him, settling comfortably into his side.

Jayne draped his left arm across her slender shoulders, pulling her close to him. On resting her cheek against his broad chest, the drumming of Jayne's heart echoed in her ears. Smiling to herself at the sound, she smoothed her small hand over his torso, exploring every inch with a curious fascination.

"Whatchya doin' ?"

"Touching Jayne." River replied dreamily.

His heart immediately skipped a beat at the enraptured tinge in her voice. She always made him feel ten kinds of worthy, paying him special attention like he was the only man in the 'verse.

Jayne tried to ignore the distant part of him - the part not basking in the feel of her in his arms - that was terrified. Forcing the those thoughts away, he chose instead to concentrate on the now. God knows how long they had until Mal found them out.

Dumbass hog had been intruding all week, dropping in out of nowhere when they finally stole a minute together. It was kind of unsettling how he knew. Took to barking orders on the COM at all hours of the day. 

Their respective jobs were always at complete opposite ends of the ship, and dinnertime had them no closer. His shoulders ached even now from the dramatic increase in workload. _Laying down the law _orsohe called it.

They went along with it at first, mostly because she asked him to. She even fluttered little notes down into his bunk a couple times a day, a substitute for a relationship. He smirked momentarily at the sweet (and unexpectedly not so sweet) things she penned to him.

The stubborn man wasn't going to budge. Had some heated words with the captain more than a couple of times in the past week, up until the _lao hun _threatened to drop him off at the nearest rock if he didn't like his directive.

Mal was completely off his rocker and Jayne was coming close to his limits in holding back a final confrontation with the _hwin dan_.

"I didn't want you and captain to have a falling out over me. Over us." River's voice stirred him from reflection. Moving her hand up, she lightly outlined the shape of his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Ain't yer fault the man's crazed. Thought you were the resident crazy on t'ship, but I think the cap'n has ya beat." Jayne was simmering just thinking about the hell they'd been put through the past weak.

"Your reassurance is flawed."

"Ya know what I'm meanin'."

River thought contemplatively for a moment. "He just wants to protect me. The dominant male of the herd always looks out for the females. Captain's no different."

"Don't mean I have to like it none." Jayne was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again. "Straight out, don't know how much more of this I can take." He felt red with anger. Wasn't used to having to hold it in. Usually by now, he would have hit something, or _someone_ for release.

River sat up abruptly, accosting at him with hurt eyes. "You wish to discontinue?"

Realization dawned on him that she had misinterpreted his words. "Aw, hell no! That's not... didn't mean you, crazy-girl."

Jayne grabbed River's hands and pulled her up his body so she was lying flush to his. "We's just startin' somthin'. I ain't about ta give up on it that quick," he whispered in her hair. As he squeezed her close, she relaxed and sank into his form. _Ai ya_, if her girly parts didn't feel good resting on top of him.

"I could assassinate him. You could take over the ship. Problem solved." River offered a moment later.

Jayne cracked a mischievous grin as he ran his fingers through the tangles in her hair. "The rest o' the crew prolly won't take too kindly ta that. But hey, I always wanted ta be captain."

River yawned, placated by Jayne's soothing touch. "They'd get over it."

"Hey now, don't go falling asleep on me now." Jayne scolded as he shook River gently. "You pass out, it'd kinda ruin the mood."

"What mood would that be? I'm hiding under a dark stairwell so I can cop a feel from the girl I'm forbidden have contact with?" River teased as she smiled into his chest.

"Cop a feel? When'd I git ta do that?" Jayne asked playfully.

River propped her head up on her arms and looked unabashedly into Jayne's deep blue eyes. "You move slow." At that, she reached her arm back and grabbed one massive paw and guided it down to cover her backside. "Don't be afraid to touch."

Jayne was startled and easily aroused at her bold action. He looked back into her large brown eyes, silently answering her challenge. Cupping the soft round flesh under his hand, he marveled at the firm suppleness, exploring her curves with achingly slow deliberation.

As he continued to hold her lower body steadily to his, River leaned forward, propelled by his touch. A curtain of hair fell around Jayne's face, blocking out the dim lighting of their sanctuary as she pressed her lips against his.

Long, deep kisses matched the strength of their touches. Swirling tongues, salty-sweet, danced past pressed, swollen lips. Moans like whispers echoed through the night. As she broke away from his mouth and moved to cover his chin, and neck with hot kisses, Jayne fought to return from the haze his inundated body had sent his mind into.

"Girl. River…I don't really wanna be sayin' this, but we gotta stop er I ain't gonna beable ta."

"Taste good." River licked slowly up his neck, ignoring his request.

Jayne groaned at the sensation and his mind went to unholy places. The mere thought of her tasting other bits of him drove him wild. Shaking away the happy thoughts, he opted to keet the inner commentary to himself. Didn't need to go encouraging her when he could barely contain himself as it was.

River ceased her taunting and rested her head contently back on the strong body beneath her. "Let's just stay like this. Forever and a day." She hummed.

"Forever might git us spaced. How's abouts fer another minute? Then we gotta git." Jayne compromised, not really wanting to leave either.

Closing his eyes, they lay together in pleasant silence. After a short while, he could feel her body relax upon his completely and her hand slacken its grip around his as her breathing slowed. Jayne adjusted her limp frame higher on his, her face now resting upon his shoulder. 

Wrapping his arms around her tight, Jayne slowly became sedated by her warm breath on his neck. Just for another minute, he affirmed in his mind as he began to drift. Dreams already worked their way towards the near unconscious mercenary. Just for…another…minute…

---

**5 days earlier…**

"Ok, little one, ya ready to learn the fun stuff?" Wash smiled to his accomplice manning the co-pilot controls.

"_Fun_ as in aviation tricks used to save our _pi gu's _from immanent death?" River mocked as she switched off the ship's autopilot and took hold of the steering apparatus.

"That would be the kind. I call them Hobanautics. Has a nice ring to it, dontcha think?"

"It has your name in it."

"The perks of the job. I'll tell you what, you learn all of the get-away maneuvers, and we'll give you your very own aviation term." Wash directed River a goofy grin before checking Serenity's operational functions.

"Deal. But no phrases referring to my mental competency."

"You do realize other names include such themes as _Crazy Ivan_, _The_ _Slasher, Jail Break_, and _Angry Sue_." Wash flipped his three famous switches and shot River a zany expression. "Kinda have to be a little off your rocker to attempt some of the stunts I'm about to show you. Ready, my little wing-woman?"

River smiled mischievously and switched on her manual controls. "Show me the Slasher first."

For the next couple hours, Wash and River sent Serenity wielding through the sky like a bat out of hell. The rush of the daring maneuvers sent the blood coursing and when they were through with the last drill, both were grinning from ear to ear.

"That was enthralling. See why you love your job." River exclaimed as she set serenity back on autopilot and resumed a comfortable sitting position.

"I'm truly amazed. What took me months to master, took _you_ only hours. _Not_ that I should be surprised. Little genius assassins should also be naturally skilled in aviation."

River just smiled shyly, hugging her knees close as she gazed out amorously into the starry vastness. "I feel free up here. I just imagine I'm an eagle in full flight, the wind whipping through my feathers, the velocity and force of the air stream propelling me through the black."

Wash looked proudly at his student and chuckled. "Feathers, huh." She reminded him of himself when he was starting out, ambitious and imaginative. It was quiet for a period as they both sat in comfortable silence.

Wash noticed River scribbling something on a piece of paper which wasn't out of the ordinary. She was always drawing, writing, reading… come to think of it, the girl was always doing something.

River turned to Wash "Will you please excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure thing, about break time anyways. Take all the time you need."

River slipped from the bridge, cautiously looking about. When she affirmed she was alone, very quietly, she cracked open's Jayne's bunk door and let a folded piece of paper drop to the ground. Proud of her mission accomplished, she returned to the bridge.

_Jayne,_

_I'm not technically breaking the rules with this letter. C. Daddy said nothing forbidding written communication. It's been a long day of aerobatics, as you may have noticed. Anyways, I was staring into the black, thinking of you of how I'm just beginning to know you and I wonder if one soul can truly know another. We are all lost in ourselves, this abyss we call life. I want to see you, but will be patient for now. The storm will pass._

_Love, Your Crazy._

Wash left for a long while and returned with two plates of food. As he handed her a plate, he also slipped her a small note.

"Some hulking, sweaty old guy wanted me to give this to you. I wouldn't trust anything coming from a man that dirty, though." Wash said with a wink.

River beamed and unfolded the note eagerly.

_River,_

_You don't got to go an call yourself crazy. Well, you might be, seein as you agreed to be my girl an all. Point is, I know I done called you a lot of names in the past, but we can think of some nicer ones. Not any of the sickly ones Wash an Zoe is callin each other thou. _

_Wanna see ya real bad too. Gonna be down here cleanin out the storage areas for the better part of the week. The hun dan hasn't paid no heed to em for three years, and now theys need attending to? _

_You guys done messin around up there? Kaylee went an lost her lunch after the dive spiny thing. Feelin a bit __neousus__ nauseous my own self._

_P.s. Rules were made to be broken._

_J._

River smiled giddily and refolded the note carefully, tucking it away in the pocket of her dress. She picked up her plate and sat back in her chair, thinking about what she was going to write back. It was hard not being allowed to see her merc, but at least they were making the best out of the delicate situation.

As they ate, Wash resumed conversation. "So, I hear you're grounded."

River set down her plate and sighed. "Yes. Captain Daddy needs time to adjust. It's both patently asinine and valid." River took a small sip of water and explained further. "Unfamiliar ground makes the man nervous."

"_Ahhh_…Happy times. Cap'n pulled the same _go se _on Zoë and me. First, he'll start out right with the forbidding."

"Confirmed."

"Next you can count on the not-so-subtle attempts to keep ya apart. Expect to become very busy… soon." Wash trailed off as realization dawned. "I guess that would be why we're suddenly having flight school 101."

River nodded. "How did you make him understand?"

"We didn't really. If you haven't noticed, the man's a little hot-headed. We told just him we were leaving. That he couldn't stand in the way of love, and mind you, some of the wildest sex ever."

River giggled. "You told him that?"

"Well not the last part, he wasn't in a very lighthearted mood that day. See back then, it was just the three of us and Kaylee. Jayne and Inara didn't come aboard until about a year or so before you and the Doc. So us leavin' really would have upset his whole operation.

"Thus, with idle threats of departure he was forced to surrender. Clever."

"Precisely." Wash leaned back in his chair and rested his feet up on the console. "Although, I don't think the cap'n will ever entirely grasp Zoë and me, but he accepts it."

River smiled, impulse crossing her face. "Tell me about when you and Zoë had matrimonial relations."

Wash laughed. "You've heard this story a hundred times by now, little lady. Think it's lost its pizzazz."

"I like to hear it. Gives one hope. Plus, the narrator has a certain humorous charm."

"Are you flirting with me, little minion? Better watch yourself. We have some rather jealous counterparts." Wash smiled playfully at River.

"Zoë has shown Jealously?" River asked incredulously.

"Ok, well that'd of been me. But I'd like to entertain the notion that the wifey _could _get crazy jealous." Wash paused in consideration. "All right, it's a fantasy of mine really."

"She would fight for you, but she understands. She trusts you."

"Yeah, I know. It's the most important inner working of a marriage, that trust thing. Learned it the hard way."

"Zoë and Captain Daddy." River confirmed.

"Yep. That would be the crazed memory of myself I'd like nothing more than to forget. Alrighty, it's getting late, kiddo. We're done for today. You've passed escaping from the clutches of death part one. Why don't we go see what the rest of the hellions are up to? Promise one tale of marital debauchery tomorrow."

Later that night another note was dropped into the quarters of a very weary, conked out mercenary.

_Jayne,_

_What is in a name? Hmm, does this mean I can designate some pet names for you as well? How about the nickname your mother calls you, tu shou ji. It means turkey right? _

_Flight-school is recessed. Promise no more spinny-dive maneuvers, at least not until we're fleeing for our lives. Where were you at dinner? I saved you some provisions. Simon cooked. So be-forewarned. _

_P.s. Boys who break the rules will be punished._

_P.P.S. Call me what you wish, as long as I'm yours._

River.

---

**4 days earlier…**

It was still early when River staggered onto the bridge to resume another full day of forestalling. Her face brightened when she spied another square piece of binding waiting for her on the console. Looked like someone had already started their day. She plunked down to read it.

_Alright baby doll,_

_Givin a man permission to call you whatever he wants can be dangerous. How'd you know what my ma calls me anyhow, did ya read my letters when you were on your thieving raids back when? _

_Anyhow, had another wrangle with lian tun, bet ya can't guess what about. So if I were missin in action thats why. Kinda silly us writin like this bein on the same boat an all but it's better then nothin. In fact I kinda like it._

_P.S. Don't call me Turkey. I like ya and all, but you'd be temptin fate._

_P.P.S. What kinda punishment? Will you be doin the punishing?_

_J._

_**---**_

It was late in the afternoon when River and Wash finished their second flight lesson. To spare Kaylee and the rest of the crew who protested much the night before, they used Wash's old flight simulator program.

The Pilot kept his promise to River from the day before and recounted his impetuous union to one former, independent soldier.

Zoë approached the bridge, and stood quietly against the doorway and listened to her husband reminisce about their wedding night. Her feet and back ached from the two tons of baby she was carrying but the calming tone in her man's voice helped her temporarily block it out.

Even now as he described events past, she could vividly recall the vow's they'd exchanged in that rank, little chapel in the out skirts of Ariel city. She remembered looking deep into his bright blue eyes and confessing all the things she felt for him during their brief but fiery courtship.

_Zoë felt a tinge of nervousness as she held her lover's hands, searching for the words buried deep. Nervous wasn't a quality she was keen to, but something about the weight of the moment made her knees go soft. She cleared her mind and went for it. _

"_Been a lot of places in my life, done some things I regret, some I don't. Seen more 'n' my fair share of tragedy. Kinda went though life not expecting more 'n' that." _

_Zoë smiled warmly and continued. "Until I met you, short, handsome, loud, funny man that you are. Told the captain straight out that I didn't like ya. Was scared of things changin'. Didn't know how unhappy I was 'till I knew you. You helped me stop walkin' with the dead, showed me how to live proper. Smile now cause of you. I wanna spend the rest of my days listenin' to your horribly timed jokes. Grow old somewhere it don't move under our feet, when we grow tired of the life we lead. I love you that much." _

_Zoë paused and her smile went from loving to impish. "But most of all, I wanna be there to hold your hand when you tell the captain we ran off and got married with out his consent."_

"_Me? You want me to tell him? You're the skilled fighter, baby-cakes. Plus, the cap'n wouldn't strike you, at least I hope he wouldn't."_

_The Preacher looked tense and cleared his throat impatiently. He wanted to hurry and marry the odd pair and get them out of his chapel as fast as he could._

"_It's gonna be fine." Zoë leaned her head against Wash's and smiled reassuringly. _

_He relaxed a little and brought her hands up to his mouth, kissing them gently. "Right. I'm not gonna worry about that at present. Now is the time I get to tell you all the reasons why you rock my world." Wash waggled his eyebrows at his soon to be wife. "I swear to you it's not just a sex thing either. Though it's helped momentously." _

_Zoë laughed as Wash pulled her in his arms and looked her deep in the eyes. The same beautiful chocolate brown eyes that swam in his mind every waking minute. "Only had one love up until I encountered you. Admired the steadfastness you held to while rebuffing my numerous advances. When I finally gave up, you came. Surprised the hell out of me. Remember what you said?"_

_Zoë smiled and repeated her advice on pursuing. "If a man wants somethin' bad enough, he should never give up an' I don't see you as the quittin' type."_

"_We made love for the first time that night and I knew nothing could ever make me desert you. I had a love before, but sailing free through the open black pales next to loving you, my beautiful Amazonian bride."_

Her heart sped up at the memory. She had planted a long, wet one on her new husband after that. The preacher never had the chance to get to that part. Snapping back to the present, she listened to her husband recall the rest of that eventful day.

"So Zoë tells the guard: _Look kid, you can either stand there and watch, for which I might have to maim you later for, or you can make yourself absent for a few. Tonight's my weddin' night an' there ain't nothing' gonna stand in the way of ceremony."_

"I told the kid he'd better go with option number two, the less painful route. It must have been his first day or something, 'cause he was stupid enough to fall for it. So after he left the room we started making all these guttural noises, very realistic like mind you, banging stuff around for an extra touch of realism while Zoë used the keys she lifted to make our get away. Needless to say, when we got back to Serenity, solidifying our marriage was the last thing on our minds."

"And now you're going to be a daddy."

"Yeah, scary thought isn't it? Just hope I can be up to par for the job."

"Don't worry, hon. We'll limit your exposure with the little ones. They'll be none the wiser." Zoë stepped in and wrapped her husband in a hug from behind and smiled at River. "This old story again?"

"Never old. Each narration holds fresh perspective. My favorite part is still the fact that the culprit to your incarceration was the preacher man that married you."

"Yes, he thought we were on narcotics. He just never happened to meet folk as lively as ourselves before. Isn't that right bumpkin?"

"Affirmative."

"I love it when you do military speak."

River smiled as she watched the couple exchange a loving kiss, but it quickly faded. She wondered if and when she'd be able to do the same with her Jayne.

---

**3 days earlier…**

Jayne watched from across the table as River consumed her breakfast. When she looked up at him and smiled, he felt a blush spread over his cheeks. Unconsciously, he had the urge to look bashfully away, having been caught staring. Then he reminded himself he was a grown man with plenty of experience with women and wondered why in the hell was he acting like the pansy ass Doc for anyhow.

River got up and deposited her dishes in the sink. She drooped down to tie her boot lace conveniently next to Jayne's chair stuffing her note to him down the top of his boot and left with out a word.

Jayne waited until Mal finished barking orders and left the mess to fish out the piece of paper. Kaylee, Zoe and 'Nara were still present, but they all knew about their little secret communication. So he pulled the note from his boot and enjoyed the rest of his breakfast with a little reading material.

_Toodlebug,_

_What? It's not a fowl. Don't make faces. My father used to call me pumpkin-nut. So don't feel bad. Not relevant if I read your letters. You always recite them aloud anyways. Have a photographic memory, nothing goes amiss. Lucky for you, I'm very forgiving. _

_Anything involving you is dangerous. That's the appeal. I have a proclivity for bad boys. Have a few things in mind in the way of manhandling, think maidenhead but with a lighter touch. _

_P.S. Give your letter to Kaylee. She has volunteered to be our herald. Thinks our intra ship correspondence is romantic… You're making faces again._

_River._

---

Mal observed River from the hatchway of the bridge for a moment before entering. She looked all grown up and womanly sitting there, but to him she'd always be the shivering young thing he took aboard almost three years back.

"How's it goin', lil' one?"

River didn't turn to face the captain as she replied. "I'm almost not speaking with you."

Mal sighed as he took Wash's unoccupied chair. "I'm doin' this for your own good. You'll thank me later," he stated astutely.

"Am aware of risks and contingencies that coincide an adult relationship. Your doing this for your benefit, not mine."

"An' exactly how many adult relationships have you been party to?" Mal countered.

River was silent.

Mal looked across at the girl affectionately. "You're a lot of things lil' 'tross, an' one of them ain't stupid. You're a mite silly at times. Don't get me wrong. Understand you're a whiz kid even. Deadly with a weapon. Don't think I'll ever get used to that." Mal tried to win River over with a smile but she continued to stare blankly at him as he spoke.

The captain's expression melted into seriousness. "Most importantly you've been through more than one little person ought to. But _experience_ is somethin' you're one school short. You're my crew. Have been for a sometime now. Like to think I can look out for you when possible."

"How am I supposed to learn if you forbid me to even try?"

Mal sighed and stood, looking at the forlorn girl. "Ya just have to trust me on this one." He gave her one last meaningful look and left before she could make him feel any worse than he already felt. He called back authoritatively over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hall, "Just get the notion outta your head."

"Kind of late for that." River said to the empty space beyond.

---

"Pssst… River. It's me, Kaylee. May I come in?" A hushed voice called from outside her room.

"You may."

Kaylee slid open the door and looked around conspiratorially before entering and shutting the door behind her.

"The correct way to go about it is to appear inconspicuous." River acknowledged mundanely.

"I'm doin' it all wrong, aint I? Never been one for sneakin'. Suppose that's why I got in trouble so much when I was a wee thing an', _well,_ not so wee. Anyways, have a message from Romeo." Kaylee smiled as she sat next to River on her bed and handed over the note.

"Thanks. Kaylee. I appreciate your help. You're doing fine. Besides, captain will never suspect you."

"_Miss River_, are you implyin' I'm too virtuous for crime?" Kaylee feigned aghast.

River grinned slyly, "I'm sure we will continue to corrupt one another. I will teach you how to slip about unnoticed, and you can give me tips on sex."

"Well now your talkin' my language." Kaylee laughed.

They lay back on the bed gigging incessantly like two schoolgirls as the mechanic divulged her wisdom. It was like this always between the two, like they were long lost sisters, kindred spirits.

When River finished a gut busting fit over Kaylee's description of the male anatomy, she turned and faced her friend.

"Did Jayne say anything to you when he gave you the note?"

"Nah, just looked kinda beat."

"Yes, I suppose he is."

"Dontcha worry none, you two are strong an' if the cap'n don't come around, we'll think o' something."

"Thanks, Kaylee."

"No problem, _mei mei_. Now come here, _you_. Lemme give ya a big hug."

"The cure all."

"Mebbe not, but they help." Kaylee squeezed River tight and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

After she left, River read Jayne's letter several times, ten to be exact.

_Dumpling,_

_Oh, that's right, its on. I've got a whole stash of them cutsy names. So you like bad boys huh? Well, you best go easy, talk is one thing, taking a walk on the dark side is another. You keep writin' things like that, won't be able to stay away much longer. Speakin of, tried to get to the bridge to see ya today, but guess who popped up out of ruttin nowheres. Wonder if he got hidden captures stuck up everywhere. See you at din. Hopefully._

_P.s. Kaylee ain't reading these is she?_

_J._

---

**2 days earlier…**

_Big-daddy-yum-yum,_

_You don't even want to know were I acquired that one._

Don't worry. Your perverse little secrets are safe with me. Oh, and Simon. I must tell him everything. 

_It was nice to see you last night, even if we had the whole crew between us. I caught you staring a few times. Think you've got it bad for me. _

_Captain wants me to learn engineering from Kaylee today. I'm sure tomorrow I'll be learning how to extract bullets from Simon. Thank you for being patient. You will be rewarded for your efforts. _

_Yours,   
River._

_P.S. You can breathe easy. I don't go to Simon for council, but Inara knows everything._

Jayne let out a snicker as he finished the note a second time and stuffed it in to his pocket, and just before Mal rounded the corner.

"Was lookin' for you. When you're through installin' the new cargo anchors, got another project lined up."

"This is gettin' ridiculous, Mal. These jobs are bogus." Jayne clamored.

"I say there's work to be had, you do it. Got an issue with that, you can find yourself new employ once we hit world." Mal challenged.

"_Work _I don't gotta problem with an' ya know it. Take issue wit' not being allowed ta see my girl is what. Where in the job description do it say you get ta settle my personal life?" Jayne stepped closer, not impressed with the captain's antics.

"You were aware of the rules right fine when you boarded."

"So, Zoe 'n' Wash, Lil' Kay 'n' the Doc, hell, even you an' ruttin' 'Nara are all excepts ta that rule? Don't seem exactly fair, now do it?" Jayne spat.

Mal stared the mercenary down hard. "_They_ ain't with folk young enough to be kin."

"You know that don't mean a lick out here." Jayne exasperated. "Ain't exactly civilization, nor do we abide by those rules anyhow. An' what bout 'Nara? Know she ain't anywhere nears as old as you. An' that's a damn site older than me."

It was Mal's turn to step closer. "That may be, but there's one huge variance 'tween lil' 'tross and Inara, in which makes all the matter of difference."

"What? That 'Nara's a whore?" Another step.

Mal lifted a finger in warning towards the merc's face. "Don't you call her that."

"You do."

They were inches from one another now, the animosity so thick it could asphyxiate. "Gorramit, Jayne! You think you're the best person to be courtin' a girl who's prolly ain't never been with a man before?"

"No."

"Well, I think…wait. What?"

"I said no, _alright_. Ya happy to know that? I git the girl deserves someone all fancible an' such. Person who's educated an' a lil' less rough 'round ta collar. Think I ain't scared I'm gonna mess it all up? Or _worse,_ send her straight back to loonyville? Think 'bout it all ta ruttin' time. But fer once in my life I ain't itchin' ta run. May not deserve her, but that don't mean I ain't gonna try ta."

Mal's face softened for a brief moment before regaining its I-mean-business stance. "You just stay away from her, ya hear?"

Mal stalked off, leaving Jayne muttering furiously under his breath.

"_Shou Xian wan gu kong xin lu zi kai's_, this bastard's the worst!"

---

**Yesterday…**

River kept flashing little smiles at Jayne who was sitting next to her at the dinning table. She was craftily reading the note he palmed her minutes earlier.

_Sugar-lips,_

_Damn right I got it bad. I think this whole not being able to see you, touch you thing is making it a hell of a lot worse. Like buying a kid a shiny new toy gun, waving it in his face and then tucking it away._

_You look cute with your hair put up like that. Look cute no matter what. See this here, ya got me being all mushy like. Think I'm just tired. _

_P.S. What else do you and Nara do?_

_J. _

When River finished, she pulled a pen from her dress pocket and turned the paper over, scribing a response to Jayne's shameless inquiry and passed it to him via cover of the tabletop.

_Cowboy,_

_Wouldn't you like to know…_

_River._

Jayne looked down at his lap and snickered, causing Mal to glance up from his breakfast and frown. River continued to eat dutifully, staring straight ahead as if it were nobody's business.

Holding the sheet steady on his thigh, he used the pen River had thoughtfully passed along with the note and scribbled out a response.

_Kitten,_

_Now your just being cruel. Its fine, have my own __imagenetion__ imagination. _

_P.S. I'll be in my bunk if ya wanna write me up a little account._

_J._

River thought for a moment before responding.

_My prince,_

_I'm all for playing into your lecherous, male fantasies but I'd like to lie to myself for a while and believe its just me your thinking about when you're alone in you're bunk. Let me hold on to the delusion. _

_River._

Jayne raised an eyebrow at her and folded up the note and stuck it in his pants. He gathered up his empty dish and hers, leaning over, he whispered throatily in her ear.

"Trust me darlin' yer all I think about." River felt chills, virtually glowing as she looked him. They held one another's eyes for a moment, forgetting they had company.

Mal cleared his throat and in a warning tone declared, "Jayne, _proximity_."

Jayne moved away from River and grunted irritably. Shooting Mal a look that could kill, he left the kitchen. He thought of all the amusing ways he could murder the captain as he stalked his way to the bay. It was amazing how fast that helped him regain his grin.

---

Kaylee, Simon, Zoe and Inara stood high on the catwalk observing Jayne scrubbing the grime from the floor gratings, cursing in Mandarin under his breath.

"Just look at him, poor guy looks like misery." Sympathized Kaylee.

"Who knew my sister could have that much of an effect on the ape-man?"

Inara looked across at Simon. "Don't think it's_ River_, as much at it is Mal. The man has a certain talent for wearing a person down."

"Didn't mean what he said, ya know." Zoe reached out and touched Inara's forearm. "The captain's just scared of things he can't control, _emotions_ being one of them."

"Don't I know it?" Inara said dryly. "Except, what he's doing to Jayne and River is projection. He really hasn't the right. There should be a decree inhibiting Mal from making rules that dictate one's personal life."

Zoe looked out at Jayne as she spoke. "Relationships do complicate things, I ain't gonna lie, especially in our work. Captain's not entirely wrong for being concerned and those two _are_ the most unpredictable."

"Kind of ironic that they happened to choose one another. It's going to be interesting, that's for sure." Simon remarked.

"The rule's been broken twice now." Kaylee looked at Simon for emphasis. "Don't seem fair to expect Jayne an' Riv to abide by them when we's free to have each other."

"I know." Zoe said quietly, her mind already lost in thought.

Simon grabbed Kaylee's hand and pulled her near. "I might be kicking myself later for encouraging this, but is there anything we can do?"

"You mean besides tying the man up and giving him a good thrashing?"

"Inara, who'd a thought you could be so kinky?" Kaylee teased.

"Don't forget violent." Inara returned, a small smile finally finding its way through her solemn demeanor.

Finishing her mental calculations, Zoe spoke up. "I have a idea, might just work. Inara, your contact from Osiris wanna do business?"

"Osiris? Think that's wise?" Simon instantly began to pale at the thought of going back to his home planet.

"There'll be a substantial risk, just like any other job." Zoe replied candidly.

"Jonathan hasn't wanted anyone else since Miranda." Confirmed Inara. "The sort of job he's offering requires a certain amount of audacity."

Simon could see that the girls had already set the course of events to come. "Yay. Off to another temerarious adventure. Better restock the infirmary."

---

Mal picked up a worn bible, tattered pages jutting out from yellowed seems. He sat on the late Shepherd's bed with a weary sigh and smoothed his hand over the ancient leather cover. He had been visiting Book's room ever since he had last held his bloody hands and secretly promised to abide by his dying words.

He wasn't sure what he believed anymore but he knew whether he liked it or not he was accountable for everything that went down on his boat. That included River and Jayne, and what was most definitely going to result from the deadly combination. Maybe they didn't or couldn't see it yet - and the rest of the crew wasn't helping much either - but you play with fire, you get burned.

He was supposed to be able to avert these sorts of catastrophes before they happened. Why didn't he see this brewing? Denial? Distraction? Inara. _God_, he had really gone and screwed things up in that arena. Love made a man weak and he couldn't afford to be weak, not now. Not when things were bound to erupt into a cataclysm.

Folk like Jayne - like his own Daddy past- didn't take too kind to being tied down for too long. He saw the world of hurt his own ma had to go through before she ate the back of her own pistol. After he buried his ma and beat the shit out of his father, he swore to himself he'd never fall in love.

He never said it out right to the girl but he had to grown to care for little albatross. She was one of his own now, like Kaylee. He knew the girl was tough as nails on the outside, but inside there was a fragile shell barely hanging on.

It was in times like this he particularly wished the preacher were still alive. He missed the man's council, always made sense, even if it took awhile for the logic to sink in.

Things couldn't continue like this on his boat. He made up his mind on what he was going to do.

"_Well,_ preacher, it seems more than a few of us are going to visit your special hell."

_--- _

_**Present day …**_

"At least they're clothed." Simon remarked wryly.

"_Quiet_, Simon! You're gonna wake 'em." Kaylee whispered. "They look so precious holed up in there. Anyone got the capture near by?"

"Here it is, quick, before they wake." Inara briskly handed the video over.

Kaylee grabbed the equipment and squatted down for the best angle. Jayne was holding River -who was sprawled out on top of him- like a teddy bear.

"Stairs, huh. We missed that one, lambikins." Wash embraced his pregnant wife from behind, resting his chin lazily on her shoulder while absentmindedly stroking the belly containing his babies.

"They're creative, give 'em that much." Zoe was quite amused by the picture in front of her.

Mal came in from the cargo bay and stopped abruptly, looking curiously at his gathered crew. "This some secret meetin' I ain't privy too? Cause I got a rule…" Mal noticed his employ squeeze together all guilty like.

All of a sudden Jayne's deep voice could be heard from somewhere beyond. "What's this, a gorram wake up party?" Followed next by River's. "Go back to sleep, Jayne. Use your imagination and pretend they're not there."

The group gulped in synchrony.

Inara mustered up and stepped forward before Mal had a chance to react. "I'm leaving, Mal. I want you to head to Osiris. I'm done."

Mal's mind went blank as he took in Inara's determined expression. He felt like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks and the room was doing this odd sort of spinny thing. She turned like an empress, satin flowing out behind her, and left. Mal took a minute, walked past his silent crew and sat down on one of the steps. _"O, zhe zhen shi ge kuai le de jin Zhan…"_

River peeked her face through the metal gaps in the stairs at the defeated captain and stated observantly. "Years of wisdom and experience haven't really helped hone your relationship skills."

Mal hung his head and sighed. "No, lil' one, they really haven't."

TBC…

_--- _

_Chinese:lao hun -_ Old man  
_Lian tun -_ass face  
_Shou Xian wan gu kong xin lu zi kai's -_ Of all the stubborn hollow headed ass wipes .  
_O, zhe zhen shi ge kuai le de jin Zhan." -_ Oh, this is a happy development...


	15. Chapter 15

"Red"

---

---

---

"It's a right fine job, Sir. Legit." Zoë argued as she sat on the console with her arms folded resolutely across her ever-growing lump. She stared unwaveringly at Mal who was situated before her and leaning back in than pilot's chair looking more then perturbed.

"We're not having this conversation, Zoë. Woman wants to be left, that's her prerogative. Charity cases ain't somethin' I'm interested in." He answered back defiantly.

"Ain't charity when you're gettin' paid. It's a good bag, too." Zoë noticed the far away look on the captain's face and sighed. The fastest way to win her point was just to state the obvious. "Been goin' on two months since we had ourselves a good payday." she pressed.

"This is just a penance for her leavin' again." Mal grumbled as he returned his gaze to the black.

"Whose fault is that, Sir?"

"Look, it ain't my blame. Y'all don't know the way of things." Mal looked hard at Zoë even though he knew she was right. "This is my boat, an' not a one respects a gorram thing I have to say anymore. Bunch o' mutinous..."

"Done feeling sorry for yourself?" Zoë interrupted, trying to get the conversation back on track. She really needed the captain to agree to the plan. It was for his own good. He just couldn't see it yet.

"This is a far cry from self-pity, more like anger." Mal fumed. The whole crew had turned against him as far as he was concerned.

"The two tend to blend together with you, Sir." Zoë's eyes shone with amusement.

"You gettin' cheeky with me, Zoe? Cause I can tell you right now…"

Zoë sighed. "All's I'm saying is we at least meet with the contact. Then you can decide if it's something you want to take on. If not, you bought yourself a couple days to right things."

Mal said nothing while pondering his first mate's advice. Right things? The words seemed beyond preposterous in his mind. Things had gotten so out of control he didn't know where he was anymore and the farther he got away from it, his pride kept him from finding his way back.

---

"Please! Jayne, stop! Can't…take… much more!" River screeched through a fit of giggles. She was sprawled out on the common room couch, her arms locked over her head with one of Jayne's strong hands, his other working its way agonizingly up her sides and then tickling the sensitive skin under her arms.

His face was inches away from hers, hovering above her as he tauntingly grilled, "Thought you was tough as nails, girl? What happens when the enemy gets a hold of ya? You just gonna roll over an' surrender?"

"Enemy… will not tickle the girl! Training tactics ineffective…they do not accurately simulate… real life scenario." River squealed out in short bursts of breath.

"Seems ta me, you got yerself a bona fide situation." Jayne teased. "Now, whatchya gonna do 'bout it?" He grinned mischievously as he moved his hand back down to her tummy, brushing lightly over her bare skin. River's top had ridden up during the struggle leaving her long, smooth middle exposed to his devices.

Jayne glanced down at the naked flesh and was suddenly overcome with the urge to feel her beneath his mouth. Still holding River's hands above her head, he moved down to nip along her stomach and sides, the scent of her skin was light and clean. She tasted even better than she smelled, he thought, as he continued to assault her like a lion teasing its prey before fully devouring it.

River twisted and turned frantically, screeching at the sensation of his teeth, hot breath, and unshaven skin, as it was almost unbearable. Her stomach was cramping from laughing so hard and her body felt limp, her strength drained, from Jayne's relentless torture.

It was both pure excitement and sedated ease, she enjoyed being handled by Jayne and as excruciating as it was, she wished the moment would last forever. After contemplating her defense strategy, she called down to her tormenter through giggles. "I surrender! With one stipulation."

Jayne moved back up, hovering his face once again above River's. "Oh yeah, what's that?" He countered throatily.

River looked unabashedly into Jayne's fiery blue eyes as she beckoned to him. "Closer," she whispered. He leaned in a bit further, the feel of her warm breath on his lips driving him crazy. River struggled against the pull of her bound arms as she lifted her face to bridge the inch or so between their panting mouths and plastered her lips against his, kissing him deeply. She moved down slightly to suck on his bottom lip sensually before pulling away to look at him.

Jayne groaned and gave her a look that told her she was going to get it. "Now that ain't fair, went straight fer my weakness." River giggled as he dived back down into the sweetness of her mouth, exploring gently at first, then more frantic with his growing state of arousal.

Her body squirming under his all this time had worked him up good, and the pressure of want was agonizing as he pressed up firmly against her.

River moaned against his lips, feeling the thick bulk of him between her thighs. Her feelings of arousal were more intense than they had ever been, and her curiosity was mounting. Distracted by the sparks of pleasure generated with each slight movement as he slowly ground his hips into hers, she employed her mind to focus on winning their little game.

When she felt his grip loosen around her wrists, she smiled wickedly against his kiss as she slipped her arms free and dug her fingers expertly into his sides.

Jayne instantly jerked back and bellowed. "Hey now! That ain't playin' fair." He backed away, trying to escape Rivers retaliation but she followed in pursuit and pinned him beneath her, holding his bulky arms down firmly at his sides with her small hands. She leaned down and sang triumphantly, "Entrapment. You fell for it. Such an easy mark."

Jayne smiled sexily. Her unapparent strength always caught him off guard. The little wisp of a girl could pin him under her strong thighs in a second flat and that turned him on even more. "So that were all pretend, huh?" He taunted as he raised his eyebrow in question at her.

River's smile faded into seriousness. "Not pretend. Cannot feign with you. Everything you make me feel is real. Magnified beyond containment." She was looking at him earnestly, her heart pounding in her chest as she leaned over his strong body and whispered into his ear. "Sometimes when I am with you, I feel as if I will burst."

Jayne shivered pleasantly, her words causing him to smile because that was exactly how he felt, except he never knew how to put it into terms.

"Wouldn't want that, now. Couldn't do anything with a bunch o' River bits," he teased. River had relaxed her grip so he was free to move his hands up her thighs and rest them on her hips.

River placed her hands on his rock-hard chest for support, leaning over him, she responded playfully, a curtain of hair tickling the sides of his face. "Could put them in a jar and keep them."

"I ain't that sentimental. 'Sides like ya just the way you are. The whole package." Jayne squeezed her for emphasis.

She bit her bottom lip and looked away before questioning him. "Even if it's damaged?"

Jayne reached up and held River's face in his large hands, forcing her to look at him. "You ain't damaged, girl. Mebbe dinged a bit, but who ain't? You never gave up the fight, come a long ways an' I respect that. Even if'n I didn't always."

River sat up, taking his hand from her face, and interlaced her fingers through his. He made her feel warm and satisfied with his reassurances and she wondered if he felt the same wholeness as she did when they were together.

Simon turned the corner to find his sister straddled atop of Jayne and almost jumped back at the sight. He still needed time to get accustomed to the whole thing. He cleared his throat uncomfortably to announce his presence.

River and Jayne turned their heads in his direction. "Hi Simon." River chirped.

"Hey, Doc." Jayne said nonchalantly as he nodded at Simon. "Yer sister was just about ta take advantage of me. Good thing ya showed up when ya did, we was just about ta get nekkid."

Simon sputter-coughed as Jayne broke out in laughter. "You have a one track mind, you know that." Simon scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, what was that? Didn't hear ya. I was too busy thinkin' about sexin' up yer sister." Jayne had a lecherous grin on his face as he appraised River up and down.

River thudded Jayne on the chest. "Behave, you beast."

Jayne pulled River down fully onto him and growled in her ear, sending her in to a fit of giggles.

"Still standing right here." Simon announced. _Not watching my sister being manhandled_. He continued his thoughts of denial silently.

River sat up again, focusing her eyes on her brother, trying not to laugh as Jayne pinched at her sides. "Sorry, Simon. How can we help you?"

"Came to see if you knew where we were headed and how you might be feeling about it."

River cocked her head to the side curiously. Wash had given her a few days off to spend with Jayne. She had been so caught up in him, she hadn't realized there were headed anywhere.

"Were going home, River."

---

After finally relenting to Zoë's badgering, and setting aside his pride long enough to realize they were running out of funds fast, Mal begrudgingly summoned his crew to the cargo hold after they set down on Osiris.

Everyone made their way down except for Inara, who had been avoiding the captain since she first made her announcement. River sat herself atop a crate while Jayne leaned right next to her. The rest formed a sort of half circle around Mal as he spoke. "Now look here, everyone. Inara has been so gracious as to set up a meet for us with her client."

"Contact." Zoë corrected.

"Beg your pardon, _contact_. All the same, we have a date with the Opera at 2000 hrs."

Kaylee and River exchanged giddy glances while Jayne looked confused. Opera, he knew he heard of the thing before but wasn't quite sure was it was.

"Need ya all looking your best in formals." Mal continued on as he settled his gaze sternly on Jayne. "That means, Jayne, no whorin' shirt."

"Come on, Mal. It's a fine shirt." Jayne protested.

A few snickers and giggles slipped out of Kaylee, Wash and Zoë. Jayne turned to look at them as Zoë tried to mask her wide grin with the back of her hand. Kaylee immediately looked down, avoiding eye contact, and kicked at some phantom object. Wash was just plainly amused as always at Jayne's expense. Jayne finally turned back and looked hopefully to River for support.

River scrunched her face up and shook her head vehemently before stating simply, "Stripes do not make the man. It should be burned." Then she patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Fine, have it yer way." Jayne sulked as he relented to Mal.

"Good, that's settled. You need some new threads, I'll be venturing into town in just a bit."

Jayne just grunted in response, still hurt that his favorite shirt was the laughingstock of the ship.

"I don't got to tell you how to act the part, but if ya'll have any problems fittin' in with them blue-bloods, just mimic the good Doc here and you'll blend just fine." Mal looked at Simon and smirked a little. "No offense."

"None taken."

This here is high-class society were mixin' with, so I need ya'll to be on your best behavior. Jayne. Wash." Mal looked between the two giving them each a stern glance as if he were reprimanding his offspring.

"_What_?" Wash drawled out defensively. "You can't still be upset about _that_. Happened eons ago."

"Still, let's leave the child's play to the wayside for time be. Can't risk gettin' picked up 'cause you two are busy goofin' around."

"I'll try my best, Sir." Wash said as he turned to Jayne and raised his eyebrow in consideration. "But to see that look on the big guy's face again, I'd be tempted."

"Over my dead body ya, would." Jayne growled.

River leaned in, curious. "What did you do?"

Kaylee spoke up before Wash could even open his mouth. "Oh! It was hilarious. Happened way back before y'all came along at some fancy party on Persephone. It were a wily job we was pullin', vault heist. Anyways, we had to blend in for a time before, an' Wash was chattin' it up with this fine, elderly gent, some former sergeant, an' he comes to find out after a long tick that he's sly."

The mechanic struggled to suppress a giggle fit before continuing. "So Wash tells the man that Jayne here were into men folk. The man's tongue were practically hangin' out his mouth after lookin' Jayne up and down. Followed him around the whole night to, only Jayne had no idea as to why."

"Thought we was humped." Jayne admitted.

"That is 'til the sergeant offered up private lodgin's to Jayne for the night. We all just about died when Jayne went'll bug-eyed an' turned red as a beet."

"Those were the times." Wash recalled with a gleam in is eye.

"Yeah, it was really _hi_-larious." Jayne said sarcastically. "Thanks for remindin' me I still owe ya fer that one."

"Just add it to the list, big guy. You can never beat the master of tomfoolery." Wash grinned cheekily at Jayne who returned his look of glee with an annoyed mock smile.

"I admit, it was a mite funny…" Mal smirked at the memory of Jayne being eyed up and down like a piece of man-meat before returning to the present. "But this here is a core planet. Just pretend ya'll ain't _you_ for a bit."

"Shiny, can we make up new names and back stories cap'n?" Kaylee asked excitedly, taking the captain's meaning quite literally.

"Whatever floats your boat, lil' Kaylee." Mal said passively.

"Neat. I always fancied the name Criselda. I could pretend to be the daughter of a famous pianist." Kaylee had a dreamy look in her eye, already conjuring up her character of importance.

"Best get your facts straight then." Mal hurried, trying desperately to get to the subject at hand, only he was already forgetting what that might have been.

"I'll play Branwen, enchantress of the seventh forest." River announced eagerly.

Mal shook his head in opposition. "No lil' one, that ain't exactly…"

Wash cut Mal off as he spoke enthusiastically. "If she gets to be an enchantress, can I be a duke?"

"Now, just wait just a minute people…" Mal began to protest before he was interrupted again.

"Sir Duke Washbourne." Wash continued absentmindedly.

"I say we should just have code names like cobra or magneto." Jayne threw in casually.

"Can't have code names 'till we're actually on the job, silly." Kaylee admonished.

"Gettin' a little carried away here." Mal declared as he tapped his foot impatiently, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to follow the exchange that had got away from him.

"You should take advantage of the opportunity. Pick out a nice _manly_ name, like Bruce. Or Roy." Simon snarked dryly to Jayne.

"No, it has to be a classy name like Clarence or Fredrick." Kaylee corrected.

"Enough!" Mal shouted, beyond irritated.

"How about Dwayne?" Wash offered as if he hadn't heard the captain.

"Children! Listen to the captain!" Zoë hollered.

The crew immediately fell silent.

Mal threw his hands up in the air and looked at Zoë. "See, that evidence enough for you? No respect."

"I respect you, Sir." Zoë avowed.

Mal smiled. "Well then, you'll be the only one gettin' paid."

"What! I ain't dressin' up like a gorram monkey fer free!" Jayne hollered.

"He's kidding, Jayne." Zoë stated bluntly.

"Oh. Well, s'not funny jokin' 'bout a man's salary," he defended.

"Alright, we're done here. Ya'll know what needs to get done." Mal waved off his crew and turned towards his merc, too tired to think of anything but getting the day over with. "Let's go, Jayne."

Jayne pushed himself off the crate and turned to look up at River. "See ya later."

"Bye." River said softly a slight smile on her lips.

Jayne hesitated as they both gazed at each other.

"Get on with the kissing her goodbye already." Wash exasperated.

"Yeah, we don't mind none." Kaylee added.

"I do." Mal barked.

"But he's just the one." Wash confirmed.

Jayne strode the short distance to his girl and placed his hands up on her hips as she draped her arms across his broad shoulders before turning to address his crewmates. "Ya'll just gonna stand there an' watch?"

"Yeah." Wash confirmed languorously as Zoë turned away with a smirk giving them their privacy. Kaylee shrugged her shoulders while Simon looked away awkwardly. Mal rolled his eyes and turned his back cursing under is breath.

"Come here." Jayne rumbled out as he pulled River closer to him so that her knees rested on either side of his waist. She dipped down, a curtain of hair following the movement as they meet one another halfway for a long, soft lingering kiss. River hummed faintly as a pleasant warming sensation spread through her body. The hairs on the back of Jayne's neck stood on end as their lips slow-danced.

Feeling the heat of several eyes, Jayne reluctantly pulled away, but damn if he couldn't spend all day just exploring those cherry pink lips and sweet mouth.

"Done molesting my pilot so as we can leave?" Mal called, his back still turned.

"Captain!" Reprimanded Kaylee.

"Fer now." Jayne challenged as he brushed past the captain and headed down the cargo bay ramp. Mal shook his head and followed, calling back over his shoulder, "Hold the fort, Zoë."

"Easily done without the trouble makers on board, Sir." Zoë hollered back.

As River watched Jayne leave, she brought her hands to her lips and smiled. The heavenly sensation of their kiss still lingered.

"Sure it's a good idea to be sending the two of them off together, _alone_? It's a possibility only one will come back." Wash observed as he watched the two retreating forms exit the cargo bay. "Seemed to me they were at each others throat not but a few days ago."

"You're right, sweetie." Zoë patted her man on the back. "You should go with them an' keep the peace."

"Always with the mediating." Wash conceded. "It's because I'm the kind, non-violent soul of the bunch, isn't it?"

"Hey!" The mechanic pouted, turning her attention from Simon.

"And Kaylee." Wash edited. Kaylee smiled contentedly.

Zoë leaned down and locked lips with her husband. "See if you can't find a decent tent for me to wear while you're out there."

Wash placed his hands on Zoë's belly. Leaning over, he kissed his babies. "Hear that kids, mommy trusts me to shop for her."

Zoë smiled "Just make it a fancy tent."

"Wait up guys, looks like I'm Man-sitting." Wash called after Mal and Jayne who were already far ahead as he maneuvered his chair down the ramp onto the paved streets of Osiris. His voice echoed back into the ship from down the way. "You kids best have left your weapons at home."

---

River stood in front of the mirror, trying to twist her hair up in some elegant fashion, stray hairs falling forward at every attempt. She sighed, pulling her hair out of the clip, and started again.

"Are you sure you're all right with this?" Simon asked as he watched his sister ready herself.

"I'm fine, Simon." River looked at her brother through the reflection in the mirror as she spoke, trying to settle his discomfort. "Had a whole world full of ghosts in my head, remember? This will be a cakewalk."

Simon smiled uneasily.

"Are you ok?"

"Just a little apprehensive." Simon admitted. "The probability we'll run into someone we know is quite high."

"Captain says we'll have a private balcony." She encouraged, but her brother's face remained troubled, so she tried again. "We can always die your hair platinum."

Simon smiled a little at his sisters attempt to humor him. "No thanks. Rather risk being found out."

"We're safe now." River avowed holding his eyes steady with her own.

"I know." Simon sighed, still unsure.

Kaylee knocked briefly before sliding open River's door, stepping in and the closing it behind her. She was already dressed for the evening in a flowing lavender gown and carrying a wide box. Simon turned from his sister and appraised his fiancé. "Wow. You look, wow."

"You look beautiful, Kaylee." River gushed as she walked over and fingered the material of her dress in fascination.

"Don'tchya just love it? Inara gave it to me this mornin'. The boys are back. Went to get themselves all spiffied up. Jayne wanted me to give this to ya." Kaylee announced as she pushed the box into River's arms. "Said if ya didn't like it you could wear somethin' else."

River took the package and opened it eagerly, pulling out a long, slinky red gown. Her face lit up as she ran her fingers over the silky fabric. Like an excited child she thrust the dress into Kaylee's hands as she began to shed her clothes. "River!" Simon exclaimed.

"Just turn around, doctor." River instructed.

Kaylee giggled and handed over the gown once River was completely unclothed and helped her zip it up. "Wow, Riv, you look…"

"Grown up." Simon finished. He had turned back around and was looking at River, mesmerized.

River stepped back in front of the mirror to get a better look. The dress had delicate straps leading down to the material around the bodice, which was gathered loosely. It fit like a glove over her torso and hips, flaring out elegantly from there down to her feet.

"How'd he know it'd fit?" Kaylee puzzled, still in awe.

River just turned and flashed both of them an excited smile before picking up her dress to keep from tripping and rushed from the room.

She almost ran right smack into Jayne as he came down the corridor from his bunk. She stepped back, a huge smile still plastered on her face. Her hair hung wildly over her shoulders in Raven waves and her cheeks were pink from running.

Jayne gulped as her took her in. The crimson color of the dress made her skin glow brighter, and the fit left little to the imagination. He had to shift his stance awkwardly, trying to find a comfortable position for his growing approval.

River rushed forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and almost knocking him over. He chuckled as he embraced her in return. "Guess that means ya like it."

"Love it." River gushed, she sounded muffled as she spoke against his warm chest.

Jayne swept the hair from her neck and leaned down to place a kiss on her bare shoulder. On his way back up he whispered thickly her ear, "Yeah, well, you look better in red too."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

"The Opera"

---

---

---

River could feel the heavy heat of Jayne's hand on her lower back as he led her through a sea of silk and jewel ornamented theatergoers. A sense of comfort and security accompanied the firm pressure of his guiding hand as he protectively steered her through the masses.

She couldn't help but return her gaze frequently to him. All polished up in black and white, crisp material and sleek lines, he almost looked like a stranger to her.

The merc's gaze was fixed ahead, scouting the sea of faces for any possible threats. He was imposing, thrilling, handsome and hers. Sometimes it was hard to get over the surrealism of them together; large, rugged and cruel paired with dainty but deadly.

The Opera house reeked thickly of money. From the rich perfumes to the lavishly furnished interior, everything emanated affluence.

The large halls echoed with a bustle of excitement, the reverberating sound familiar in her distant memory. She wouldn't admit it to Simon before, but a certain level of anxiety coursed through her veins. Being back on this planet, in the theater she frequented as a young girl, felt strangely discomforting, as if the nostalgia were not hers to enjoy.

As they followed the others up the grand staircase to the upper balconies, River was suddenly overpowered by a gripping panic, her heeled soles melding to the plush carpeting beneath her.

Jayne stopped and looked curiously at the paled girl when he realized she had stilled. "Gir-, River? Why ain't ya movin'?" He nudged her forward a bit, but she wouldn't budge. Next, he tried waving his hand in front of her face and snapping. Nothing, not even a twitch.

A panicked sweat started to prickle his brow as he looked around to see if anyone was taking notice of the situation. He already felt out-of-place in this god-awful circus. If River started going buggy, he knew they were done for.

River continued to stare straight ahead, a source of unidentified fear paralyzing every inch of her. She hadn't had an intuitive wave this immense in quite some time and it was hard to find her way out.

Finally, something clicked and her eyes went from blank to darting as she rambled out her change of plans. "We should stay in and watch a capture. Let's go back."

As she tried to turn away, Jayne grabbed her arm before she could flee down the stairs and escape. Pulling her to firmly him, he leaned in and whispered agitatedly into her ear. "Look, if anyone should be wantin' ta hightail it outta here, it oughtta be me. Only reason I agreed ta this is 'cause ya were all bubblity 'bout comin' in the first place. So, let's just say we keep it movin' fer we attract unwanted attention, dong ma?"

Jayne's rigid manner caught her off guard and her eyes widened at him in surprise. Up until now, the man had been surprisingly gentle, and she wondered what brought on the change, or rather the return of old Jayne.

His apparent insensitivity cut her deep and she could feel her face darkening with indignation. River yanked her arm from his grasp and glared at him. "_Qing biàn_!" She spat as she turned briskly away.

Jayne was taken aback as River picked up her gown and stomped away from him up the stairs. He looked around to find a couple idle gawkers that had taken interest in the commotion.

Remembering his place, he resisted the urge to growl at them or threaten their meddling existence. Gorram core folk weren't nothing but a bunch of nosy busybodies anyways.

Instead, he followed wisps of red satin, his eyes tracing up the length of exposed back and neck, noticing for the fist time the fancy way her hair was twisted up, and for all the world baffled at why his girl was so mad.

---

Mal looked up from his seat, as did the others, when River came rushing onto the balcony with Jayne following immediately behind her.

"So nice of you to finally join us. You two get lost?" The captain questioned as River ignored him and brushed past to the empty seat next to Kaylee, plunking down and folding her arms across her chest in a pout.

When Jayne attempted to take the seat the next to her, River leaned over and placed her hands across the velvety cushion, stopping him. "Seat's taken," she stated simply.

"Yeah? By who?" Jayne challenged.

River pierced Jayne with a look of contempt. "It's reserved for those willing to speak to the girl in a gentlemanly manner, and that is not you."

"There trouble in paradise already, big guy?" Mal called haughtily over to Jayne as he watched the exchange in amusement. Jayne just shot the captain a death-look, which caused Mal's smile to widen further with satisfaction.

Inara rolled her eyes and scolded the overconfident man next to her. "Leave them be."

"What?" Mal defended as he marveled at the exchange. "I can't muse in my own calling of the situation? Seems things are unraveling a mite quick."

Inara contemplatively observed Jayne and River as she leaned towards Mal to speak. "Hmmm. Idiocy seems to be a widespread epidemic among the men on Serenity. I'm sure the man is just following by example."

Mal opened his mouth to bolster a quick retort but it just kind of hung open a moment before he swung it closed and glared at the gussied up companion, who, by the way, was looking more elegant than ever, if that were even possible.

He followed the line of her graceful neck and along her jaw to her upturned expression, gripped by her cruel beauty.

This was actually the first time she had spoken to him in days and despite the sting, at least she was paying him head. Now only if she stopped smelling so nice he could concentrate on winning the upper hand.

Still standing before River and feeling exposed atop the high balcony, Jayne's agitation grew as she continued to stubbornly lie across his seat. How was it that he kept being put in these attention-drawing situations? Oh, right, formally crazy girl hadn't quite given up her knack for trouble.

"Jus' move an' let me sit, girl. Yer bein' down right impossible." He both pleaded and protested.

"Find another. I do not wish to sit next to you." River answered resolutely, a pang of guilt surfacing as she noticed the hurt flash across his face.

Jayne was thunderstruck, his expression moved from that of surprise to a scowl when he realized she weren't giving it up. He continued to glare at his antagonist as he made his way to the seat behind her and sat next to Wash.

Wash turned to Jayne and patted him knowingly on the shoulder, warranting Jayne to first look at the hand touching him and then next into the face of the astute pilot as he offered a bit of insightfulness. "And so it begins, my friend."

---

Before the curtains rose, a tall, wiry usher came to the balcony and summoned Mal, Inara and Zoë to a private room to meet with their client, leaving the others to enjoy the opera in a hopefully quiet-like manner.

As they were led through the halls to a private office in the back, Inara resolved to hold her dignity and bite her tongue during the meeting. She hoped Mal would do the same, but knew that would be asking far too much of the hotheaded man.

When they entered the small but lavishly furnished room, Inara moved to greet her longtime friend, observing an ingrained sadness in his handsome countenance.

"Inara, you made it." Jonathan's eyes lit up as he came forward to greet the companion, taking both of her hands in his. "You look just as I remember, lovely as ever. It's as if only a day had come to pass."

Mal snorted at the flirting being conducted right in front of his person as he picked a trinket off the client's desk, pretending to be preoccupied.

"Thank you, Jonathan, but looks can be deceiving. I'm afraid I feel the years elapsed. I just have the luxury of knowing a few trade secrets."

"Does he happen to know the details of that trade, 'Nara?" Mal mused, looking up from a snow globe of Osiris.

Inara turned from her friend and shot Mal a look that suggested an agonizing demise.

"Mighty useful trade at that." The captain quickly amended and thrust his hand toward the well-heeled man. "Hi, I'm Malcolm Reynolds, captain of Serenity. This here is Zoë, my second."

"Pleasure to meet you, captain. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, and Zoë, it's nice to see you again." Jonathan said as he shook the captain's hand and then Zoë's.

"You know him too?" Mal exasperated, feeling a bit left out.

Zoë raised her eyebrow, noticing the captain's tetchy demeanor. "Communication via cortex. Wanted to meet the prospect myself, sir."

"Well, you mind including some of the details of this here secret venture?"

"Certainly, Captain Reynolds." Jonathan asserted. "You're right, it's better to get right to the heart of the matter."

Jonathan looked hesitantly to Inara before continuing and when she nodded encouragingly, he turned back to the captain, letting out a long breath. "For sometime now it's been my preoccupation to secure your crew in particular for this operation, a vested interest of sorts. The mission, as you may come to know, mirrors a situation you have been familiar with. Or shall I say an experience of a certain individual on your ship."

"Now, who would that be?" Mal inquired, trying to figure out where this was headed.

"River Tam."

Before Mal could interject, Jonathan continued. "You see, captain, I have a daughter, 14 now, whom we sent to the academy with great hopes for her future. When the news spread about Mirada a year ago, my late wife and I began to question our decision to send Emily away. We tried to contact the school to have her released only to receive not a single reply. Since then, I've had no further contact from the school or Emily. We have exhausted all legal outlets to no avail. She's being held prisoner in that place and I fear for her. My dear wife was so overcome with grief, that she slipped away a few months ago. My little Emily is all that is left. I beg of your assistance, captain."

Mal looked hard at the man, observing the misery and pain written all over his continence, and tried not to let it affect him. "Not to mince matters, but what can we do? What you're implying is suicide."

"All the details have been precisely planned and coordinated. We just need someone with the insight and capability to mount the rescue. I assure you, you will be fully compensated." The anxious father briefed.

Mal struggled to wrap his head around the enormity of the situation. They'd had some risky ventures before, but nothing as dangerous as this. "I'm all for bucking the system, Johnny. However, I'm not seein'…"

"Not you, Mal." Inara stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm.

"Excuse me?"

"He needs River."

---

Jayne sat uncomfortably in his prissy looking seat, just staring at the back of River's head. His focus drifted from the jeweled clips dotting her chestnut twist down to the wispy, stray hairs at the nape of her neck. For the past twenty minutes, he'd been trying intently to will her to turn around with his burning gaze.

River's attention was fixed on the stage below with solder's fortitude, still as a porcelain statue. Occasionally, Kaylee would lean over to ask Simon or River on either side of her what something meant, giddy like a schoolgirl over the experience. Wash seemed to be lost in the theatrics of it all, his expressions playing along with the drama and harmony as the performance unfolded.

The music was starting to get on Jayne's last nerve. Getting all loud one minute and all whisper soft the next as so you couldn't even hear it. His leg had a mind of its own, impatiently tapping by every second River ignored him. What bugged him more was playing indifferent was his specialty, and he seemed to have lost the knack for it.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more and leaned forward. "Pssst, River." No response. He knew she could rutting hear him. "Girl, I'm talkin' at you." He growled out. "Turn around, gù zhí, fēng le, woman!"

Simon, who had turned back in his seat, observed the merc's tactics with mild fascination and made a sarcastic note. "Wow. You're a real charmer. Your pleasant nature and poetic wiles are just irresistible." The doctor tapped his finger to the side of his head feigning confusion. "_Still_, I'm confounded as to why my sister isn't speaking to you."

"Shut it, fancy boy." Jayne snapped, glaring at the smug-faced doc. "This ain't none of yer concern. You just keep yer ruttin' flapper zip-locked and keep yer attention on the gay-ass show."

"Case in point." Simon affirmed dryly.

Wash had stopped paying attention to the opera as he concluded his immediate surroundings were much more interesting. Ever since Jayne and River got together, the ruckus was non-stop. He thought it would get old eventually, but the two always found ways to entertain.

"He's right, you know." The pilot observed thoughtfully as he leaned in towards Jayne while looking musingly at River's profile. "_Commanding_ a lady to do something isn't the way to get the results."

"Yeah? How do ya figure I go about doin' things? Ain't nothin' else that works." Jayne griped. "Girl's more stubborn than a donkey, an' I ain't even done nothin' wrong."

"Mule." A small voice corrected.

Jayne looked at the back of River's talking head in confusion. "Whasst?"

Without turning, River reiterated. "The expression is, more stubborn than a mule. A mule and donkey are two separate species but interrelated. A hybrid."

The memory of Jayne's cold demeanor sent chills up her spine, rekindling her resentment. "H_ěn xīn róng qì._" She muttered bitterly.

Kaylee took in River's grim expression and turned around in her seat. "Ooo, she's mad at you, Jayne."

"You think?"

"No call to be snappy. Just pointing out fact." Kaylee defended and sunk back into her chair. "That man is a good deal pent-up." She pointed out to River.

Letting curiosity get the better of her, River turned and peeked over her seat at Jayne. When she met his challenging eyes with her own probing ones, she became nervous and quickly tuned back.

Kaylee continued her assessment of the situation. "Always gets all riled up when his itch hasn't been scratched."

River looked puzzled. "Itch?"

"_Ya know_, intimate relations." Kaylee drawled out, exaggerating each syllable.

Comprehension flooded River's cheeks bright red.

Kaylee's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean, you two haven't done the deed yet?" She exclaimed conspiratorially.

"Shhh, your voice is audible. They will hear." River scolded.

"Too late. My virgin ears are soiled."

"Wash! This is a private conversation!" Kaylee reprimanded.

The pilot nodded. "About sex, I know."

"It ain't private iff'n everyone can hear it." Jayne chimed in. "An' lack o' sexin' ain't the problem here. Hand's workin' the pipe jus' fine."

"Cute." Wash acknowledged.

"Don't act like you don't do it." The merc defended. "Man gets the urge, he's gotta take care of it when need be."

Simon shook his head. "Wow. That was more than I wanted to visualize."

"You're visualizing it?" Wash mused.

"No, _no! I _wouldn't…that's_…" _

"It's 'kay doc, always figured ya the sly sort, anyhow." Jayne cracked his first grin of the night.

"Ok, that's enough. As nice is it is to know you and my sister haven't…um, haven't…"

"Had sex?" River offered.

"Yes, that. I don't think it is an appropriate conversation topic for this venue." He finished.

"Don't be silly, Simon. You sayin' these people don't have no sex?" Kaylee pointed out.

Simon looked ruffled. "That's not…will you people stop saying that word."

"Can we say coitus?" Wash inquired.

Jayne wrinkled his expression. "What's coitus? Sounds disgusting."

Kaylee and River let out a string of giggles.

"Shhhh!"

Wash looked to the adjacent balcony. "Did that lady just shush us?"

"Oh God, we're going to be kicked out of here." Simon exasperated.

"Well, I ain't quietin' down 'til yer sister stops the roundabout." Jayne avowed.

Simon was almost desperate. "River, appease the Neanderthal so he will desist from making a scene."

"I'm makin' a scene?"

River leaned forward and spoke over Kaylee to her brother. "Can't. Will serve as inducement for further uncongenial behavior."

Kaylee placed her hand gently on River's back. "Honey, just talk to him. He's trying…in his way. I'm sure he feels real bad for what he did."

"Which wasn't anything." Jayne acknowledged.

"Jayne, be quiet!" Kaylee scolded. "Look, you can't stay mad at him forever, River. Even if he makes it easy to."

River turned around fully, positioning herself on her knees and looked pointedly at Jayne before speaking. "You've changed your mind about us. I embarrass you."

The merc scanned the faces of his nosey observers, wishing they'd turn around and mind their own business, before addressing River. "C'mere." He beckoned, hoping if she came to him, maybe they could have a little more privacy.

River shook her head in refusal, still wary of the merc.

Jayne sighed and leaned forward as close as he could and lowered his voice. "I ain't ashamed. It's jus'… sometimes when ya…" He tried to find the words but this whole meaningful communication thing was something he was still getting used to. "Look, I ain't yer brother. Don't right know what ta do when you get all wiggy. Just figured if I was firm with ya, you'd snap outta it. An' ya did. Didn't mean ta hurt yer feelings none."

"Temporary psychological state forgotten. Washed away by anger." River murmured.

"Iff'n one of them here was ta take notice, they coulda…" Jayne looked down a moment before returning his weighty blue eyes to hers. "I can't ruttin' lose you, alright?"

River felt her heart stutter a beat. Beneath thick skin, he really did care. She smiled brightly and climbed off her chair, making her way around the seats.

River stood beaming in front of the merc and before he could say anything, he had a lap full of slinky dress and soft, warm girl. River slid her arms around Jayne's neck and softly kissed his bottom lip before pulling away and looking resolutely into his eyes. "Not going anywhere." She then cracked an impish smile, "You have an itch. Would be discourteous of me to leave you in agony."

Jayne chuckled and pulled his girl closer. "You don't gotta stick around jus' fer that. I'm good on waitin' til' it's right. So long as I know yer not goin' anywhere."

River nodded her head in understanding and their lips met again for a slightly longer but chaste kiss before they pulled away and shared a smile.

Jayne arched his eyebrow and had to ask. "So, you gonna tell me what a coitus is?"

River grinned mischievously and put her lips next to Jayne's ear. The merc's smile widened, his face turning a shade of pink as River whispered the details. "Girl, yer just plain sinful." He bellowed.

Simon watched in horror as Jayne pinched River's bottom and she squealed. "Oh, god, help me. Or rather yet, help them."

"God doesn't hang around here much, if you haven't noticed." Wash put in.

Just then, the wiry man returned and cleared his throat, interrupting the Jayne and River show. "All of you need to come with me. _Immediately_."

Simon tilted his head back in distress. "I knew it, we're being thrown out."

"It was them. They're the ones you want." Wash pointed to the couple next to him and threw his hands up in the air as an exclamation of innocence.

Kaylee looked pleadingly at the man. "We was just talking a smidge, an' real quiet like. Promise we'll behave if you let us stay, mister important looking person."

The man was unaffected. "Please, make haste. Grab your things and follow me right away."

"Ah, crapitty." Kaylee muttered, retrieving her handbag from the floor. "Captain's never gonna let us live this down. Jayne, this is all your fault."

"Why me?" The merc astounded as he helped River off of his lap and to her feet before standing up himself.

"Cause…I don't know. Just is. Captain specifically told you an' Wash to behave. Now look what you've done."

"Yeah, Jayne. We can't take you anywhere." Wash instigated as Simon helped him into his wheelchair.

River slipped her hand into Jayne's before he could react to the accusations as they followed out behind Simon and Wash. Jayne looked down at their connecting hands and then into River's eyes and smiled. Holding his girl's hand felt right. He had already tuned out the others, content to just focus solely on her.

Kaylee continued on as if she were in her own little fractious world and followed the group out of the balcony into the hall. "Now for sure he ain't gonna let us have that promised vacation. It's all a fading memory that never was. The sun, real food, a fancy hotel, a real bed to fool around on…"

The usher sputter choked at that. "Madam, you need to relax. Mr. Jonathan Marks owns this opera house. It was he himself who requested your company for business reasons only." The usher turned back and scrutinized the odd group before sighing. "Although, we've had many complaints."

"Oh. Ok. So we're not in trouble then?" Kaylee affirmed.

"No, Ma'am."

"Shiny."

TBC…

---

Qing biàn - do as you wish; please yourself

Gù zhí, jù fēng le, Woman! - Stubborn, crazy Woman!

Hěn xīn róng qì -heartless vessel


	17. Chapter 17

Notes: I know it's been forever and a day. I'm determined to battle my lazy muse to the end on this one. Hopefully not all interest is lost…

AN: A few months ago, I gave this story a little make over. FL was my first very venture into writing and I wanted to make the earlier chaps flow better with the later stuff. Chapters 1 & 2 got a massive edit, 3 received a middle section, 4 & 5 were combined. I also cleaned up sections here and there, mainly removing tired clichés and glossing over the cheesy stuff. Don't worry, I'm sure there's plenty of sap left.

Refresher: There's a new job on the table, one far more dangerous than any to date. An old friend of Inara's, Jonathan Marks, the owner of the Opera house they've been invited to on Osiris, has requested aid in breaking his own young daughter out of the Academy. River is key to the mission's success as she has the most insight…

---

---

----

The group was gathered in the small office in the back of the theater, each in their own relative state of surprise, anger or passivity at hearing the details of the new job. There was a strange quiet as the gravity of it sunk in.

"So, wait. You want River to do what?" Kaylee reeled, half believing this was some kind of joke. The mechanic turned towards the captain, her eyes wide. "How could ya even think on it?"

Mal gave Kaylee his best captainy face, but the truth was, this whole deal gave him an uncomfortableness. The only problem was, he couldn't straight out refuse the grieving man without at least first running it by the crew, and River most importantly.

Jayne slammed his glass down, whisky sloshing down the sides and all over the expensive side-table. "No ruttin' way is this happening! Yer out of yer gorram mind, Mal. The guy's moneyed up plenty. He can buy someone else their coffin."

"Look. Nothing's writ in stone just yet." Mal defended. There's no need to go get your panties in a jumble 'fore you've heard all the particulars."

"The place is a fortress. Possibly even more so now that they've had an escapee. Not to mention the psychological repercussions of having River return to that place. I have to agree with the others in saying that this is not your best idea ever." Simon censured.

Mal looked exasperated. "It ain't even my contact. I'm just as new to this as you. That said, I'd think if anyone here could empathize with the situation, it'd be you. What if them under road…"

"Underground." Simon corrected.

"…_Folks_ had turned a blind eye to your plight? What then?" Mal finished.

Simon drew silent, his lack of response conceding the captain's point.

Inara laid a reassuring hand on Simon's shoulder. "I'm the last one that would ever wish River harmed. I would have never suggested to Jonathan that we could somehow help had I not believed…"

"So this was yer ruttin' idea, 'Nara? Jayne interrupted, glaring at the companion from across the small space. "_Ni men dou shi sha gua. _Day keeps on gettin' better and better!"

Keeping her composure, Inara tried to defend her reasoning. "I only wanted to help quell the animosity brewing. Bring a sense of normalcy back. Finding work has always united this family in the past… I was just trying to help." She summed up dejectedly.

"Well thanks, but no thanks." Jayne snapped. "Them folks are the same ones that cut up her brainpan, made her all screwy, an' you wanna send her back there?" Downing the rest of his drink, he sucked in a sharp breath before announcing firmly, "She ain't doin' it."

"This ain't a democracy, Jayne." Mal asserted.

"Yeah. It's more like a dictatorship." Wash put in.

Zoe shot her husband a look. "Baby, now's not the time."

Wash threw his hands up in the air. "Why _tian xiao de _not? Why is it that I never get a say in these little pow wows? After all, they usually end up putting mine or somebody's life I love in peril."

"Looks to be River's the only one in peril." Jayne declared acrimoniously. "And I'm scratching my head as to why you'd all be throwing her into the path of it!"

"Remember a time when you where plenty fine doing just that." Mal snarked.

"Gorramit, Mal! I've had enough…"

"Stop! Please, stop. Have my own voice. Not invisible."

Everyone turned towards River, who stepped away from the corner from which she had been silently observing the catfight and walked over to Jonathan, kneeling before him. The man had his head down, wearily pinching the bridge of his nose amongst the chaos.

As she touched his shoulder, he looked up at her with heavy eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He began regretfully.

"No. Did what you had to." She smiled at the tired man sympathetically. "Love is….love is…is… binding…bonding." Stuttering her words, River shook her head to make them clear, to make them come as she saw them. Except there was a blinding rush of pain all at once, and the words became lost, unimportant. "There is hurt...it hurts!" She cried out, furling into a little ball.

River frantically closed herself off from the light, trying to contain the scratching as it echoed in her ears. Sharp pricks of pain seared just beneath her scalp, making her dizzy.

The intensity of it worsened in her dark cocoon, blaring red static blocking her away from everyone and everything.

"River?" Simon's voice was panicked as he knelt beside his sister, trying to pry her hands off of her ears. "_Mei mei_, look at me. I need to check your pupils."

"What's the matter with her? She gonna be alright?" Jayne was now standing over them both, a look of concern etched in his brow.

"Is she ever alright?" Simon exasperated. "Just help me get her up, ok?"

The merc stood there dumfounded at the sight of River acting the same way she did before he started giving a damn. He remembered looking away plenty from that sort of mess, simply passing it off as _not his problem_. Only it was his problem now, wasn't it?

Snapping into action, he bent down he scooped the ball of River up, asking, "Where too, Doc?"

Inara looked around and grabbed a hanky, dousing it with water before pressing the cool cloth to River's forehead as Simon directed Jayne back to Serenity for the time being.

"If you will." A paled Jonathan spoke up. "We have an excellent medical facility just down the way, in the old town. First rate."

Simon pondered this a moment while Mal spoke up. "I'm thinking that won't be necessary. Alliance hospital ain't the wisest a port of harbor. I'm not so sure River's off the radar just yet."

"Well, if you need anything. Anything at all…"

"We'll be sure an' drum up your assistance that time comes." Mal nodded to the man as the crew filed their way out of the office. Passing the nursing duties off to Kaylee, Inara lingered behind.

Picking a capture off of Jonathan's desk, Inara's eyes washed over the image. A small blonde child smiled back at her blissfully. The young girl's innocence was haunting. Inara looked up apologetically at the girl's father. "I…It seems I misjudged…"

"Inara, please, don't beat yourself up."

The companion smiled to mask her shame, wondering if she should even return to Serenity at all.

---

Jayne lifted, stacked and moved things around, having rearranged the stock in the cargo bay at least five times by now. He was sweaty, tired and numb, too exhausted to think on anything, and that's the way he preferred it.

While he was busy being blank, he heard cautious footsteps approach him from behind. Without turning, he knew who it was. He could recognize those fancy-soled shoes anywhere.

Simon cleared his throat. "She's stable. You can go and see her now."

Jayne ignored him as he heaved a sack of dried goods into a storage bin, grunting in the process.

The doctor just stood there, staring at Jayne's back as he continued to work and let out a sigh of resignation before turning away.

Interrupting the silence, Jayne's voice was thick with concern. "She fixed?"

Simon paused at the hatchway, "For now." He answered simply. He wanted to lecture him, tell him this is what happens when you decide to be with someone. Especially someone like River. But the fight was weak in him. _I told you so _seemed ill-fitting.

Wiping the back of his hand over his brow, Simon sounded aged beyond his years. "Just go to her. She hasn't stopped asking for you since she became lucid." Simon hesitated before adding, "I've given up trying to understand why, but she loves you. I've never been a hundred percent sure on anything when it comes to my sister, but of that I'm certain."

Jayne nodded his head solemnly. There was a constant pressing in the back of his mind, one that said he deserved none of it. Her or her giving a shit.

He didn't know if what he was feeling was love. Half the time he felt high and the other half like someone had torn his gorram insides out and lit them on fire. It was a lot to handle for someone who'd spent his entire life avoiding feeling much of anything.

After a moment, Jayne relented. "Tell her I'll be in. Want ta clean up some. Smell like someone's ass."

Simon couldn't help but smile at the man's simple truth. "Yes, you do."

---

When Jayne entered the infirmary a while later, he found River sitting up and talking with Kaylee about some girly stuff he didn't want to pay no heed to. Sheepishly, he hung back at the doorway until they both stopped to look at him.

A smile broke across River's face, one that could soften the meanest of men and he remembered in that instant why it was he fell in the first place.

Kaylee expression was less forgiving. "It's about damn time. What's so pressin' that it can't wait tell the 'morrow?" When Jayne said nothing, Kaylee turned back to River and moved to kiss her forehead. "Feel better, sweetie. I'll bring ya down something good to munch on in a bit. Well, good as the same ole stuff goes."

River smiled back at her, but said nothing, her eyes skirting to Jayne, waiting patiently for him to come to her.

Kaylee stopped and looked up at Jayne on her way out, chastising him further. "Next time, you can do good ta show a _little_ concern. You know, like being there." Before Jayne could come back with something, (he didn't have anything really; she was right) she sauntered off in that sassy way that rubbed it in further.

He had been avoiding. Truth was, sometimes he didn't know how to react to this sort of thing, worrying about someone beside himself.

"I'm not mad." River stated flatly. Her pretty gown had been replaced with a simple, pale blue nightdress. "They think I might become irrational and feel abandoned by you."

"You don't?" Jayne moved to sit on the bed, facing River. "Been messin' up more'n not. You sure ya want at keep me around?

"You're imperfect." River shrugged her shoulders. "We all are. Can't make people do as we wish. Not puppets." Lowering her voice, River continued, "They tried to make me dance. Couldn't. Tangled the strings."

"Yeah, well, I guess they didn't take in account your unpredictable nature."

River grinned mischievously. "I defy convention."

Jayne was more staid when he spoke next. "You went crazy for a spell, thought maybe them Reaver's might turn up again."

River was no longer smiling, the seriousness in her expression beyond intimidating. "I can't let them hurt. They're screaming inside. Broken, battered and reassembled. You know it has to be."

Jayne sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "If yer heart-set on goin', I reckon I can't stop ya. But it's gotta be done right, dong ma? Need ta have me at your back."

Relaxing some at his acquiescence, River reached out and touched Jayne's face tenderly. "Can't come along. Best interests can cloud judgment. Won't shoot straight."

Before Jayne could began to protest, count off a million and one scraps he'd survived through, River leaned forward and kissed him, forcing him to swallow his objections. Her strong arms pulled him to her as she lay back, and he followed, willing.

He found his hands itching to do sinful things when her kiss deepened to something more suggestive, egging him on. Just as it was getting hot and heavy, River pulled away. "Someone's coming. Captain someone."

Jayne's face scrunched up in puzzlement. "How'd…"

Just then, Mal walked in, his comment just winning his physical manifestation as he peeked through the med-bay window.

"Dammit, Jayne. There a reason you feel the need put your relations on public display? You got your own bunk. Use it."

Forgetting about the girl's sudden influx of mind reading powers, Jayne could hardly believe that the captain was saying what he was saying as he pushed himself off of her. The man had been against the idea of them from the start. This change in behavior made him downright suspicious.

"Now, wait a tick." Jayne squinted his eyes skeptically. "Yer tellin' me that yer okay with the idea of me and her rutting like two dogs in heat?"

"Well, since you worded it so attractively." Mal smiled that fake smile he got when something amused him. "I'm sure River here's just jumping at the opportunity to bed you now."

"We could also use my bunk." River suggested keenly, unfazed by Mal's sarcasm.

Jayne turned back to her and waggled his eyebrows. "So, ya wanna?"

"Hold up. I wasn't exactly meanin' now, this minute." Mal protested. "More like in the very distant and faraway future. When River's a nice, ripe, middle age."

"Too late. Insinuation has opened the flood gates to impure thoughts." River pointed out dryly.

Mal snorted. "Hate to break it to ya, sweetheart, but Jayne's gate has been broke for some time now."

"Was talking about me."

"Yeah, right." Mal amended. He shivered at the way the girl was looking at his merc, not even wanting to know what a mind like that worked up on a good day, let alone one that was filled with thoughts of sex. With Jayne.

"What needs to be said can wait. I'm just gonna…" Backing up, Mal smacked into Simon's crash cart, causing the metal to clamor loudly. "I need to see if I can't…not be here." He finished lamely.

When the captain had gone, River turned her attention to Jayne. "He's nervous. Thinks I'm growing up too fast."

Jayne got that far away look on his face as he tried to piece two and two together. That was three times now she'd done that. Letting on what folk were thinking and doing.

"Are you seein' things again, girl? Thought you was cured from that?"

"Comes and a goes. Always will." River answered simply as if she had accepted her fate. "Modifications are irreversible."

Jayne smiled mischievously, making good use of the moment. "Can you make out what I'm thinkin' now?"

"Potatoes and peach cream pie?" She looked adorable just then, confused by her own answer.

"Well, there's that." Jayne admitted.

River smiled proudly as she saw herself in his eyes, as she was, but better. "And me."

"Yep, you." Jayne looked deep into River's eyes, knowing all that needed to be said, she already knew.

"Can't have dessert before dinner. Wouldn't be polite." She was teasing him now, being coy. Except he could feel that something had changed, that she was as ready as he was.

Scooping River up in his arms, sheet and all, Jayne stood, pondering the closest port of harbor. "Yeah, well I'm starving. 'Sides, never been much on manners. Spoils the fun of bein' the loudest and meanest."

"You're not as mean as you think. Teddy bear."

The merc acted put out from the insult to his manhood. "Is that how it's gonna be, now?"

River bit her lip as she smiled, daring him with her eyes.

Jayne smirked impishly. "Well, then, I'm jus' gonna have ta prove ya wrong."

As they headed to her bunk, 'cause it was nearest, River pondered aloud, "Did you know the female preying mantis rips her partners head off while mating?"

"That so?" Jayne asked, too busy being distracted by happy thoughts of what was to come.

"I won't do that. To you." She whispered sweetly in his ear as he slid open her door and shut it behind them.

As he lay her on the bed, ready to disrobe, Wash's voice drifted through the ship like a clumsy voyeur interrupting the mood. "Um, attention ladies and gents. We have a visitor asking to board. Say's she's Simon and River's mother. Are we pretending not to be home?"

TBC…

---

Chinese:

_Ni men dou shi sha gua. - _Idiots. All of you.

_Tian xiao de - _in the name of all that's sacred

---


End file.
